LEVI X READER (ROMANCE - SMUT)
by CherryHatake
Summary: Was it just attraction? The magnetic pull between you and your Corporal was something that tormented you for so long. Your body aches for his touch, for his embrace, for his affection. But will you concede to your desires to be loved by your Heichou? What will happen when a simple dare causes you to face the man you've fallen hopelessly in love with, in a completely sensuous light?
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE & SUMMARY

AUTHOR'S NOTE AND SUMMARY (PLEASE READ)

**SUMMARY**

Was it just attraction? The magnetic pull between you and your Corporal was something that tormented you for so long. Your body aches for his touch, for his embrace, for his affection. But will you concede to your desires to be loved by your Heichou? What will happen when a simple dare causes you to face the man you've fallen hopelessly in love with, in a completely sensuous light?

A series of one shots of Levi x Reader that take place in the same story line of relationship but with different scenarios.

Warning - 18

•Completed•

**NOTE**

Hi! Thank you for clicking on this fanfiction.

This is my first ever fanfiction that I have had the pleasure of writing and I wish for all you AOT/SNK fans to enjoy a slice of the Levi x Reader experience.

This story will have multiple chapters. It's not a large story nor does it have a particular plot. It mainly focuses on the relationship of the reader with Levi.

Reader is portrayed within the ages of 18-20. No underage sex (below ages of 16) is encouraged in this fanfiction.

There is heavy smut/lemon involved. For all those who enjoy a good read of smut, I think you'll enjoy yourself immensely.

I'm aware that Sexual Content is not allowed on this site. If by any chance this work gets reported or deleted, you can find me on AO3 and Wattpad (more in my bio).

I hope you love reading this. Please let me know in the comments what you think!

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.


	2. Dreams, Dares and Dicks (1)

A/N -: This chapter contains the following.

**LEMON (obviously), Daddy Kink and Oral Sex. Read at your own risk.**

Published - 03/05/2019

* * *

You sighed as you cracked your tired eyes open. You slowly dragged yourself up to sit up on your bunk as you looked at your fellow cadets sleeping soundly. A glance at the window revealed the time to be somewhere close to 5 a.m. _At least it wasn't in the middle of the night like the last few days. I don't know if I could handle another day grinding with only two hours of rest,_ you thought.

You got out of bed and grabbed your bathing essentials and the day's uniform and made your way to the girl's lockers. Your night clothes clung to you uncomfortably, your neck and back drenched in sweat and your underwear soaked with vaginal discharge. Vaginal discharge caused by sexual arousal, to be more exact. The only way for you to feel less dirty was to take a shower, preferably a cold one. Not like you had a choice in making the decision of what temperature of water you could choose to bathe in using the public showers; it was bound to be freezing cold anyway.

You sighed loudly, fed up. This wasn't the first time you woke up unsatisfied and panting from a sex dream starring your long term crush, Corporal Levi. It had been a recurring event for quite a while now and the brunt of it was starting to take a toll on you. You barely had time to relieve yourself of the stress and you refused to get yourself off in the showers in fear of one of the girls walking in, or worse, Hange. They would never let you live it down. Maybe at one point in your life, you would have been able to get away with silent masturbation. Now, though, you were positively sure that you would get caught even before you released. You couldn't imagine fingering yourself to anyone other than Levi and when Levi entered your brain, your mouth tended to lose control. The moans just wouldn't stop. Experience taught you that. Sasha couldn't really look at you in the eye for a while.

You didn't know how long this nightmare of a wet dream would continue to hound you. It was interfering in your work and your superiors were starting to notice. You couldn't hide the dark rings under your eyes and you snapped at your friends more often. Punishments had increased on your side as well, adding to the frustration.

_Fucking Shorty. Why can't you just fuck me already. Oh right, he doesn't like me like that. In fact he'll just punish me for even thinking of him in a sexual way. Why the hell do I always fall for the untouchable ones?_

You didn't know when you fell for the Corporal. Maybe it was when you saw him fight a titan with his majestic prowess for the first time or maybe it was when you saw his furious face when you decided to prank him, diluting his bleach, on one of his cleaning escapades. Most likely it was during those secret rooftop meetings where you got to see another side of your Captain. But that was a story for another time. Either way it took a while but you were aware how deep you had fallen into the pit of love and lust.

You stepped into the lockers and shut the door, walking towards the metal benches situated in the centre. You quickly shed your pyjamas and set them aside to put them to wash. You took off your underwear, noting with exasperation, how sticky it was and wrapped yourself in a fluffy towel and headed to a cubicle in the far corner.

You brushed and showered in record time, thoroughly washing your undies while you were at it and changed into your uniform and dumped your pyjamas into the laundry basket, which would be done by whoever was in charge of laundry duty for the month. You had felt uncomfortable at the thought of someone else washing your clothes back when you joined the Corps three years ago but you quickly learned to live with it. Nonetheless you never let anyone touch your underwear. The thought of some perverted fool handling your garments made you shudder in disgust.

By the time you made it back to the dorms, the girls were up and preparing to go shower. Mikasa gave you an odd look. _I bet she's already suspicious of what I'm doing up so early. I'm hardly a morning person._ Before these dreams started plaguing you, you used to get up five minutes after the allocated breakfast time, which had made the Lance Corporal furious and he took it upon himself to drag you out of bed everyday and punish you. You had to admit, you ranked first at recieving the most number of punishments by Levi out of all the cadets in your year. _Oh, woe is me._

Breakfast was always laid at sharp 7 a.m. You had time to kill so you decided to get some fresh air to clear your head. You walked down the hall to the main door leading outside the derelict castle of a HQ the Survey Corps had acquired as their base. The sun was just peaking out, it's rays emitting a pinkish hue and the sky a murky light blue. Birds chirped loudly and flew about, going about their day and probably in search of food for their young. Young that only could be produced by two birds reproducing. Reproduction. Sex. Reproduction. Levi.

_Get it together, you depraved bitch! Even the birds are getting some. What a fucking joke. Great, now you're jealous of birds. How low can you get, F/N._

You shook your head to clear your nasty thoughts and breathed through your nose, closing your eyes. You let the sounds of nature float around you, cleansing your mind of any despicable ideas that would have you running to the showers once more. You didn't really want to take another bath.

"Well, this is a surprise. Cadet Lazyass is actually getting up on time these days."

_So much for meditation and cleansing._

You swerved around, E/C eyes meeting stormy grey. Levi made his way towards you, his cravat swishing with his movements and his hips swaying oh so seductively. His lips were quirked up in that infuriating smirk that had you annoyed and bothered. You watched him, mouth dry and desperate. _Snap out of it girl, he just insulted you!_

"Maybe I'm just tired of seeing your face every morning when I wake up. Lord knows I see it enough already." You muttered the last sentence quietly.

"What's that, Cadet?"

"Nothing, sir."

He stood six feet away from you. He looked into your eyes with his intense stare, face emotionless as usual. "I've noticed that you have been waking up earlier than usual, brat. Care to tell me what's that about? You certainly don't look like you've turned over a new leaf overnight. Your cleaning skills are still lamentable."

_Shit. I was trying to avoid this particular conversation. He's the last person I want out of everyone, poking their nose into my business._

You frowned at him. "Hey, I can wake up early if I want to. I just didn't care before."

"And why do you care now?"

_Uh oh. How the fuck do I explain to this bastard that the reason I wake up early, is so that he wouldn't walk in on me, moaning his name while being fucked senseless in my dreams?_

"Um, because I want to be a better soldier?" _Brilliant F/N._

"Tch, I'm sure you can come up with a better excuse than that, idiot."

"It's nothing, sir. Besides shouldn't you be happy that you don't have to drag me to breakfast every morning now," you retorted.

"Hn."

Both of you stood silently basking in the morning sun for a while after that. It was a comfortable moment.

You liked to think you were closer to him than most of the cadets. He spoke to you more but maybe that was because you always misbehaved at a poor attempt to get him to notice you. In your defence, it worked. You spent most of your days training and cleaning his office as punishment. He had forced you to bring him his evening tea for the rest of eternity after Eren's little mishap six months back.

Eren and Jean were in charge of bringing Corporal Levi's tea that month. Where does anything happen peacefully when those two nitwits were involved. The two took it into their brainless heads to argue over who was better at combat while walking up to Levi's office. You had been inside organising his completed paperwork to take to Commander Erwin, when Eren decided he would kick Jean in the shin. Jean retaliated with a punch to Eren's gut which was a horrible decision considering Eren was carrying the tea. The teacup jolted and flew, spilling the hot brown liquid over the clean floor and ultimately smashed onto your back, startling you. You had been standing on the opposite side of Levi's desk, when this happened and your shirt absorbed most part of the tea that was supposed to be in Levi's porcelain cup.

After assigning a month of stable duty and roaring at the two now-ashamed cadets, Levi sent for you to change and bring him another cup of tea. After sipping your hurried attempt at making him a hot drink, he hummed, "Not bad brat. I'm assigning you to prepare and bring my tea hereafter, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," you smirked.

_Oh yeah, notice me Senpai._

"...haven't been sleeping."

_Huh. What?_

While you were day dreaming about the tea incident, Levi had closed the distance between you two and now stood less than six inches away from your face. You flinched at his loud hissing.

"Oi, idiot, I'm talking to you! I said, you haven't been sleeping properly, have you? Are you an insomniac now?"

"Eh-eh!? No, no I'm fine really. I-"

"Don't lie to me Cadet L/N," he said in a low voice. Levi peered into your face, not buying your replies. He had a frown on his face, the kind of frown he wore when a stubborn stain wouldn't come off even with heavy duty cleaner scrubbed into them.

You still tried to grasp at disappearing straws. His close presence was making you uncomfortably warm. _He smells so good._ "I swear, I'm not lying. Nothing is wrong with me. I'll be going now, bye." With that, before you could do something hotheaded, like smashing your lips against his, you turned and ran off towards the main door, leaving Levi confused and frustrated at the same time.

_Phew. God if he gets even a hint of what I'm going through, I'm screwed. I'll be cleaning the toilets for the rest of the year for having feelings and inappropriate thoughts about my superior. He'll tell Commander Eyebrows and they'll kick me out of the damn military. This won't do, F/N. You need to get release, right now._

* * *

Levi stared at you as you ate and chatted with the boys of your class, while slowly sipping his tea. He knew his hunch was right about you not getting enough sleep when you tried to pathetically deny your odd behaviour. It was obvious from the dark patches underneath your eyes that something was worrying you and Levi was hell-bent on finding out why.

_Is she having nightmares? Did anyone close to her die in the last expedition? I don't recall her telling me anything of the sort when we watched the stars together recently. Although it has been two months._

Levi cared about you more than he liked to admit. Although he never treated you like he cared about you, he always paid special attention in secret. He was thankful that you were dense enough to not notice his feelings. You were the only cadet he spoke more than two sentences to without assigning a punishment. He did punish you for misbehaving, which he was extremely grateful for. It allowed him to give you the excuse of cleaning his office in order to stare at you as he did his paperwork. He watched as you gently bit on the piece of bread you held between your fingers, imagining them holding something completely different and your lips and teeth doing something much more interesting than chewing.

He was attracted to you. He couldn't deny that. You had such an eye pleasing form. If he was thankful for anything that the Survey Corps invented, the uniform was the top thing that came to mind. How those straps tightened at the right places, making the thin, white shirt hug your feminine curves. Your chest pushed out teasingly and your ass was out of this world, if he did say so himself. Two tight buns that could bounce a coin perfectly. Your legs were well shaped, not too bulky but with the right amount of muscle. He had heard rumours about how adept you were at stretching but you never really admitted to it nor did he ever witness you exercising. He wouldn't mind seeing you exercise one bit though. Just thinking about your body bending in different ways had his mind losing control.

You licked your lips to clear off the excess crumbs and picked up a slice of fruit. A thin stream of juice coated your plump lips as you swallowed the first bite. Levi groaned softly as another stream flowed down the corner of your lip at your second bite. Oh how he wished he could suck those juices off your appetising lips and taste your tongue. The thought of making out with you turned him on and to his horror, he realised he was getting semi-hard.

To his fortune, Hange's insolent screeching brought him out of his lust induced haze.

"-and oh my gosh, you guys, we should totally have a game of truth or dare later this evening! We barely have any fun and its everyone's day off tomorrow so lets do it! LET'S DO IT! LET'S DO IT!"

"Shut your trap, shitty glasses. Your voice is loud enough to give me a migraine."

"Are you sure it's not because of F/N?" Hange teased him. Levi spluttered trying to cover his embarrassed blush. Erwin and Mike looked on with interest and amused smiles.

"What the fuck are you on, you stupid titan loving freak? Did all those fumes from your lab finally make you lose your sanity!?" he growled.

"Oh please, Shorty! I saw the way you were looking at her. Ten more seconds and you would have pounced on her like an animal," she said, chuckling darkly and gesturing with rather indecent hand movements. _Fucking bitch, making me look like a fool in front of Erwin and Mike._

"We know about your little situation with F/N, Levi. No need to feel shy. I approve," Erwin said, winking at Levi's dumbfounded face. It wasn't everyday Erwin got to mess with Levi and he wasn't losing this opportunity. Just the look on Levi's face was enough to satisfy his appetite.

Levi was so done with all of them. "Have all of you lost your marbles?" he said, chomping on his bread furiously. "I was not staring at her, I was looking at a wall, thinking. She just happened to be there."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Anyways, all of you turn up to the mess hall after dinner, okays? We are going to have funnnnnnn! Oooh we should invite the cadets too. No fun playing with just you three." Hange slammed her hands on the table as she jumped up and ran to where you and the other cadets were eating and proceeded to gesture wildly while explaining her plans.

"Are we actually doing this?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at the other two men, sitting and eating their breakfast like nothing had happened.

"We might as well. I mean, Hange is right. We have been pretty stressed lately and a night of relaxing would do us all some good. You should join us Levi," Erwin said encouragingly.

"Tch. We'll see."

_Like hell I'm playing truth or dare with a bunch of childish, noisy cadets. Although, F/N will be there too. I wonder what would happen?_

* * *

The day passed pretty quickly and it was soon dinner time. You sat in-between Sasha and Mikasa, with Eren opposite you and Armin and Jean on his left and right respectively. It was one of those rare days where Titan Boy and Horseface were too busy talking about something interesting to give any thought to their usual banter.

The table next to you housed Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Krista, Connie and Annie. Both tables were shouting back and forth about the Truth and Dare game Hange had forced all of you to attend.

You honestly had no idea what to do. During breakfast you felt Levi boring holes into you after that awkward encounter outside the castle. You felt the hairs at the back of your neck rise and knew he was watching you again.

_Goddamnit. He's going to figure it ou__t._

You couldn't let that happen. As much as you loved Levi, you didn't want to cause a drama in the Survey Corps. You heart ached at the thought of not being able to be with the person you craved but what hurt more was the fact that he would never return your feelings in anyway. You sighed and swallowed another mouthful of soup, turning to Sasha. She was giggling and gossiping excitedly with Eren and Jean about the game. _Looks like everyone is excited about it. Maybe I can try to relax tonight and have some fun._

Dinner was soon over and everybody returned to their barracks to change into something more comfortable. Nobody wanted to sit and play while having tight uncomfortable 3DMG straps digging into their skin. You wore a pair of comfortable grey sweats and a cropped grey hoodie. The nights were colder and the material was just right to provide you with the appropriate amount of warmth. Your midriff was exposed but you didn't care. Not like it was the first time anyone saw abs in this place anyway.

The girls had also changed into similar clothing and Sasha gave you a smirk, wiggling her eyebrows. "Trying to get someone's attention, hm F/N?" she teased.

Sasha kind of knew about your mega crush on Levi. It wasn't really a surprise since she was your best friend and also the one whose bunk was right next to yours. She had first hand experience listening to you mumble about Levi's dick while biting on the corner of your pillow, drooling. Then she overhead you groaning his name as you pleasured yourself in the shower for the umpteenth time since she was in the nearby stall. You had a suspicion that the other girls might have figured it out too. At this point, it was too obvious. You turned away, blushing slightly.

"What are you talking about Sasha? Its just us cadets and Hange. Whose attention am I supposed to get?" you replied, trying to play it cool.

"Hange told us that she was going to make Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin come too. Section Commander Mike said he was tired though. Want to show off those toned abs huh?" and with that she wrapped her arms around you and squeezed your stomach.

"Sasha! Let go! You're squishing me!" you screamed.

_Wait, what the fuck? Shit. What if these idiots dare me to do something ridiculous in front of Levi and Erwin? Jean's been meaning to get back at me ever since I called him My Little Pony for a whole day in front of Mikasa and Hange's fucking crazy. Plus I think she knows about my crush too. Fuck, maybe I should turn back._

But before you could do anything, the guys joined the girls and all of you headed towards the mess hall together.

You were a nervous wreck. You could rival Bertholdt in sweating championships. You had experience playing with Hange and the other female cadets a couple months back and boy, was it a pleasant experience. Quite pleasant indeed. _Whelp! Here goes my self respect and honour._

You stepped inside the mess hall. The tables located in the centre had been pushed back to allow some space for all of you to sit. Erwin was already there with a fresh cup of tea, and Levi and Hange were nowhere to be seen. All of you sat down in a large circle. Sasha sat right opposite to you and Eren sat on your left.

Suddenly there was a thud and a bang. The mess hall doors slammed open to reveal Hange dragging one annoyed OCD Clean Freak towards the circle of cadets. You weren't the only one who was surprised to see the Corporal joining all of you to play. Eren trembled next to you and mumbled something about getting kicked in the face again and you turned to console the poor boy, wrapping your arm around his shoulder while Eren hugged your bare waist, earning a glare from Mikasa. _Sheesh, is she still overprotective? I'm just trying to help._

You heard a thump and suddenly, something gripped your arm harshly and pulled you away from Eren. Turning to see who it was, your heart leaped in your throat to see Levi sitting next to you, glaring at Eren with a look you had never seen before. Eren squeaked and kept as much distance from you as possible under Levi's watchful eye.

"Tch. Filthy cadets. Filthy floor."

"Um..." you began, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Hange stepped up and sat down next to Levi and Erwin and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, guys! Let's start! Let's start! But before we begin, everyone take a sip from this wonderful bottle of vodka I found!"

_Ah, so it begins._

"Whoa! Really? You're letting us drink?" Jean asked with large eyes. Hange shrugged. "Why not, hm?"

Hange passed the bottle around and everybody took a sip. You had a bad feeling about this. Mikasa did too because you saw her hesitate before taking a gulp. When your turn came, you looked into the almost empty bottle as if trying to see if it was poisoned. Levi nudged you as if to say, hurry up and you quickly swallowed some before passing the bottle.

"Now that all of you can't lie anymore, we can really have fun," Hange said with a sinister smile, giving you chills down your spine.

"Oh no, what did you do Hange?" asked Erwin, frowning at the crazy scientist.

"Oh, just slipped this truth serum I've been working on for a while into this bottle of beauty. I can't wait to see how it performs. Now you can't lie when I ask you a truth!" she said, smirking at everyone.

Everybody groaned and some looked really nervous. You took a peek at Levi only to find him looking at you with a wicked smile. _Oh crap, he's going to ask me why I've been acting weird. What if I really can't lie. No wait, Hange's experiments never work. It's probably fine,_ you reassured your anxious self. You felt yourself shiver as you caught Levi looking at you up and down, eyes stopping at your midriff for longer than a second.

_Okay? Is Levi actually checking me out? Am I dreaming?_

"Okay, Connie begin! Truth or Dare?" asked Hange. "D-dare," he replied back nervously.

"Give Armin a lapdance!"

"What?!" Connie shouted. Armin's face bloomed a deep crimson red. You chuckled, looking at both of them.

Jean smirked. "Come on guys, clock's a ticking. Tick tock, tick tock."

Connie got up with an embarrassed look and made his way over to Armin and kneeled in-between Armin's legs and started awkwardly grinding. Everyone started laughing at the two red faced boys.

After grinding for a few minutes, Connie returned to his place and asked, "F/N, truth or dare?"

_Ah shit._

"Truth," you replied confidently.

"What's your kink?"

_Motherfu-_

"Um-uh, I-I don't..." you tried to tell something less embarrassing but your mouth wouldn't move. _What the hell? So Hange's potion did work! Oh crap, I'm going to die._

"Tsk tsk F/N. You can't lie! The serum won't let you! Come on F/N, what secrets are you hiding from us?" asked Hange.

You looked up and saw everybody looking at you eagerly. Levi was staring at you, his eyes smouldering while biting his lip.

_Holy fuck, he looks so sexy like that. Why is he looking at me like that?_ You felt your face heating up and quietly mumbled, "Daddy Kink." You heard Levi grunt in shock and cringed.

"What's that F/N? We can't hear you?" You could positively hear the laughter in Jean's voice. _Little bitch._ You said in a louder voice, "Daddy Kink!"

Everybody looked at you in amazement. Erwin had an appalled look on his face. Most of your female cadets with the exception of Krista who was blushing, looked at you teasingly. Sasha wiggled her brows in Levi's direction. You glared at her.

"Oh ho ho! We have a freaky one here, don't we? You like older men, F/N?" Hange cried. "Shut up!" you screeched.

Everyone returned to normal and the game continued. You learnt that Levi slept with his mops when he was lonely and Erwin sometimes sang to his eyebrows. Annie had a soft spot for cats and Eren jerked off in the showers every morning. The last one had all the boys looking disgustedly at Eren.

"Ew, dude, you do that while we're all showering? Gross! Have some privacy!"

"Shut up, I bet you guys do it too!"

_So it's not just me, huh._

You weren't called up for dares for a while. Levi had an odd look on his face whenever you made eye contact with him for the rest of the game and when Hange whispered something to him, he turned and bopped her on the head harshly. _Crap, he's judging me. Why do bad things always happen to me?_

Your luck wasn't on the horizon either. Sasha's dare had you involved in the game once again.

"Sasha, I dare you to complete seven minutes in heaven with F/N," Mikasa announced monotonously. You scowled at her, knowing she was getting revenge on you for touching Eren earlier.

All the boys started hooting loudly and going "Ohhhhh!" Sasha whined, "Mikasa, how could you!"

Levi had his hands fisted tightly and he growled lowly. So low that you thought you imagined it.

The both of you were grabbed and pushed into a closet inside the mess hall and the door slammed shut. You distinctly heard a familiar voice say, "And don't come out till there's a big fat hickey on F/N's neck!"

You looked at Sasha with a panicked face and she returned it. After a whole thirty seconds of doing nothing, Sasha moved closed to you and whispered, "What do we have to lose? Let's make Levi jealous."

She slowly moved her lips towards yours and you closed your eyes, waiting. Soft lips pressed into yours and you kissed back, slowly moving to a rhythm that had you wrapping your arms around her neck and her, grabbing you by the waist. _This is actually kind of fun, even though Sasha is my best friend. Hey, you only live once right?_

She moved her mouth towards your neck and started sucking on a spot close to your right jaw. You moaned softly. Your neck was a sensitive spot for you. After a few minutes of consecutively biting and sucking and you moaning at her ministrations, Sasha stepped back and took a good look at her work.

A faint reddish purple mark had been smacked on your neck. Sasha smiled wickedly, a tiny blush on her cheeks and her lips tinted red.

"That ought to do it!" she giggled. You grinned and at that moment, the door opened and Ymir looked in, smiling and gesturing for you to come out.

You and Sasha came out of the closet, blushing slightly and everybody turned and looked at the both of you. _Oh the pun._

"Brilliant job on the love bite, Potato-chan," Connie smirked. "Maybe F/N should change her kink to Mommy."

"Shut the fuck up, baldy!" you growled.

"Oh dude, that's messed up!" laughed Jean. Eren joint in and soon, all the boys were screaming about how you were secretly gay for Sasha.

Levi was glaring at Sasha, trying to scare her and then he turned to you, softening his glare. You felt intimidated. You couldn't understand why he was acting like a jealous boyfriend.

_Could it be, he actually likes me like that? Eeeep!_

The Corporal only continued to stare at the hickey Sasha had placed on your neck with a look of contempt. You were starting to think that Levi might actually be threatened by Sasha when Hange finally ended the game with a dare to Levi.

"I dare you to share your quarters tonight with F/N!" she said, smirking.

"What?!" you shrieked.

_Did-did she just-_

Your mind went blank. This was it. You were going to die. Period. The thought of sharing a bed with your crush had your heart beating erratically. _That's it. Never will I ever play Truth or Dare again._ You looked over at Levi to see him calmly getting up and looking at you expectantly. _Levi, say something, goddamnit!_ The entire room was pin drop silent as you slowly got up, dragging the time, hoping Erwin would stop you or something. But nobody did a thing and Mikasa even had the audacity to say, "Use protection." You heard a few snickers in the back as you followed Levi out of the mess hall and down the hall leading to the superior's chambers.

* * *

Levi fumed, watching you get dragged into the closet with Sasha.

_Why does that greedy potato lover get some from F/N and I don't? he thought, desperately._

_What if she's really gay? Fuck._

The thought of someone else touching his woman, either male or female, in a way that was only reserved for him made his blood boil.

_Levi, what the hell is wrong with you? Get a fucking grip. She's not yours. God, I wish she was mine. I can't do it anymore. I need to make her mine somehow._

He clenched his fist and sat sulking. Erwin looked at him and smiled. _Ah jealousy. Quite the companion,_ he thought.

Levi couldn't bear to see a hickey given by someone else on your body. He glared at it, trying to burn the mark off with his angry stare. He knew you were getting creeped out with his behaviour but he couldn't help himself. His emotions were being tested and he was at his limit.

Hange finally decides to dare him with "I dare you to share your quarters tonight with F/N!"

_Perfect. Finally you do something useful shitty glasses,_ Levi thought with an evil smile. The bespectacled woman had told him that she would actually dare him to spend some time with you in some way which caused him to attack her in embarrassment at the time. But now, he more than appreciated the gesture. He had his work cut out for him. He nodded inconspicuously at Hange's wink.

He made sure you were following him and turned to the hallway that housed his quarters.

You were scared shitless. Levi hadn't said anything to you on the journey from the mess hall to his room and you were on the brink of peeing yourself.

He opened the door to his room and cocked his head inwards, tell you silently to get in. You scrambled inside and turned to address him.

"Heichou, please, you don't have to. It's just a dare. I know you might feel uncomfortable and I don't want you to-"

Your rambling was cut short as the door shut loudly and the lock clicked into place. He slowly turned to you and stared at you with dark eyes.

"H-heichou?" you trembled inwardly.

"First things first, are you gay?" he asked you, emotionlessly.

"No! For god's sake!"

"Is that so? Glad to hear." His lips curved into a devious smirk.

_Oh god, what's he going to do to me? That look in his eye!_

He strutted to where you were standing in the middle of his office and you stepped back to keep some distance between the two of you. Your legs hit the edge of his desk and you hurriedly placed your arms on the desk to prevent yourself from falling. Levi stalked closer and caged you in, his arms surrounding your body and pressing against the surface of the desk. He leaned in close to your red face and murmured in a husky voice, "Call me Daddy."

Your heart skipped a beat and you could feel butterflies in your stomach. _Oh my god!_ Your inner self fainted. You felt light headed and you could feel yourself get hot with that one sentence.

Levi felt his ego rise as he saw the reactions his actions were causing you to make. He was glad that Hange's experiments came in handy for once and he was planning on exploiting this current situation to the fullest.

"Tell me, F/N, why haven't you been sleeping properly for the past few weeks?"

_Bloody hell, I can't lie!_

"I-I've been having-having dreams," you stuttered in a small voice.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "What kind of dreams?"

"Ah, the dirty kind," you gulped, not daring to look into his eyes.

"About whom?" he asked in a dangerous voice. You flinched. "Who F/N?" he hissed, glaring at you, jealousy evident in his narrow grey eyes.

You snapped. You didn't know what came over you all of a sudden but acting like a loli-shy girl was tiring you out and him acting all possessive and jealous made you horny as fuck. _Screw it, I'm just going to wing it._

You looked up at him with lust in your eyes and whispered, "I've been having dirty dreams about you, Daddy."

Levi lost control like a flip switch. He pulled you into his arms and slammed his hungry lips against yours. His passion was clear in his ferocious kissing and you moaned, moving your arms from his tight hold to wrap around his neck. You smoothed your palm across his undercut and ran your fingers through his soft black strands as he kissed you, pouring every emotion he felt into that kiss.

His hands that were gripping your hips tightly softened their hold and he started to rub your skin sensually as he kissed your upper lip and then your lower lip, gently biting and pulling. You felt your body heat up rapidly in desire and you badly wanted to have sex with him then and there. He licked your bottom lip, and you wasted no time opening your mouth, letting him caress your tongue and glide over your gums and teeth languidly. Your tongues clashed and he pulled yours out of your mouth and soon, gently began to suck on it.

_He's so damn good at kissing! I can't believe I'm making out with Levi fucking Ackerman._

Levi groaned into the kiss. He was hard as granite from listening to your whimpering as he kissed you, the wet sounds of your tongue turning him on even further. He ran his hands down your legs and then gripped your thighs and pulled on them, urging you to wrap your legs around his strong waist. He smoothed his hands over your derriere and quickly picked you up and started walking to his room, pulling away from your lips. You could feel his hardness pressing into you as he carried you. He balanced you by the door while he turned the knob and quickly carried you inside, shutting the door with his foot.

His room was dark except for the bright rays of moonlight streaming through the large windows located behind his bed. The bed itself was located at the centre, with two small bedside tables on either side. The room was barely furnished, only hosting a wardrobe for his clothes, a small black couch on the far corner wall with a small wooden table and a door leading to the bathroom. The room was impeccably neat and tidy. It was perfect for Levi. You had always been inside his office but this was the first time you were allowed inside his room. The anticipation of waiting for what was to come made you tingle with excitement.

Levi sat you down on the edge of the bed and stood back running his fingers through his hair. He undid the first two buttons on his shirt and swiftly removed it over his head. You mouth went dry as you watched him strip, the muscles on his pale torso shining a deathly white due to the moon's shine and his chest puffed out as he took deep breaths to calm himself. You felt proud seeing him just as much as affected by you as he made you feel. He locked eyes with you and gave you a naughty smile. You looked back with a sexy look of your own and ran your eyes down to his slacks where a rather large bulge had formed.

"Someone's excited. Do you want me, Daddy?" you said, your voice dark with desire. Levi's pupils dilated and he pushed you onto the bed, moving you towards the pillows as he crawled over you.

"You have no idea how much I want you, baby girl," he whispered huskily. Your heart fluttered at the pet name. He leaned down and softly kissed you as he ran his fingers up your thigh, across your toned stomach and to the hem of your hoodie. He took off the piece of clothing, you moving your arms up so it could be removed easily. He threw the item somewhere across the room and pressed his lips to your pulse, immediately sucking. You gasped in pleasure and you wove your hands into his hair, gripping tightly.

Levi loved the little moans and gasps you let out as he licked over the soft skin of your neck. He peppered kisses here and there till he found your sweet spot which made you squirm. He latched onto it, biting hard enough to hurt and then soothing the sting with his tongue and delicately sucking hard enough to leave a dark bruise. He looked at his handiwork and smirked.

"The only mark you will ever carry on your body is my love marks. No one else's. Got it?" he growled.

"Yes, Heichou," you moaned breathily. His dominating side turned you on so much.

His lips moved to your collar bone where he placed more kisses and he ran his tongue to the middle of your chest, right between your breasts.

Your nipples were standing upright and hard against the thin fabric of your white bandeau bra. He hummed with satisfaction as he ran his fingers ever so slowly up your stomach and to the curve of your breast, not touching the hard peaks, causing you to get frustrated.

"Mm...please!" You bucked your hips against his to make him touch you.

"All in good time, F/N," he spoke in a low voice.

He ran his fingers underneath the white material and took it off and flung that away too as he stared at your perky breasts.

Levi groaned at the sight of your perfect breasts. The two globes were the just the right size for his palms and he gently squeezed the sides of the soft flesh, earning a sweet moan from your mouth. He stared at the centre of your breast, your nipple straining up and begging to be sucked, and quickly leaned forward to press a simple kiss just at the tip.

"Ah!" you gasped in pleasure, your eyes closing as you felt his tongue flick your nipple and then slowly suck, drawing out the sensation. His hand played with the other neglected nipple, caressing and gently squeezing making you a complete moaning mess.

He made his way to your other breast and performed the same ministrations. He looked at the pleasured expression on your face and smirked.

"You're so beautiful. Your nipples are so sweet."

He groped both of your breasts and pressed them together, enveloping both your nipples into his hot cavern as he swirled his tongue and flicked and sucked hard, looking at you, as your eyes rolled back and your mouth opened, tongue slightly peeking out.

"Don't suck on them so much!" you gasped out.

"You're in no place to give me orders, baby. Just enjoy how Daddy makes you feel and you will be rewarded. Or else, I will have to punish you, understand?"

You nodded your head. You're panties were completely soaked at this point.

He let go of your breasts with a pop and wiped the string of saliva on his mouth with the back of his hand. He kissed down to your stomach and dipped his tongue into your navel, swirling his tongue around.

"Mmm..." you breathed.

He sat up on his knees and said, "Lift your hips for me." You lifted your hips as he inserted his fingers inside the waistband of your sweatpants and pulled them off completely.

Levi kissed the bones protruding at your hips and ran his tongue along the band of your white and light blue striped panties. He spread your legs apart in a V shape and stared at the darkened patch of your underwear with a smug smile. He ran a finger down the indentation between your lower lips. You twitched at his touch.

"Look at you. So wet for me. God, your leaking. Is the thought of doing something naughty with your Daddy turning you on, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy, please! I want you so bad!" you begged.

"Look at me. I don't want you to even think of closing your eyes." With that, he held your gaze and slowly but sensually, licked a long strip over your underwear.

You bucked your hips and moaned his name. "Levi!"

Hearing his name roll of your tongue in such an erotic voice had Levi panting. His cock was painfully hard against his trousers but teasing and pleasuring you was something he had dreamed of doing for so long. He so badly wanted to taste the forbidden fruit that was you and now he had you exactly where he wanted.

He ripped your panties off of you and pressed his lips to your clit. He sucked at your clit as his fingers found their way to your entrance.

"Fuck! Mmmm..." you squirmed. His middle finger slid inside you and he pumped up and down while he licked all around your wet folds.

"Looks like I just found my favourite dessert." You felt him smirk in-between your thighs.

He inserted a second finger and moved faster, making you groan. Your body was getting high, a satisfying tingle racing up your spine and a coil unravelling at the pit of your stomach.

He removed his fingers and thrust his tongue inside your slit. You sighed in satisfaction, feeling shivers go down the back of your spine. He sucked and moved his talented tongue back and forth against your walls, coming up to slurp at your clit. He spread your labia wide and tongue lashed at you, still maintaining eye contact and you moaned loudly. Your body throbbed with desire. He removed his tongue and pumped his fingers once more into your pussy, stretching your walls as much as he could.

He removed his fingers and stuck them inside your mouth, demanding, "Suck."

You tasted your juices on his fingers and swirled your tongue around them and sucked hard while staring at him with hooded eyes. Levi looked back biting his lip, barely restraining himself from pounding into you.

He quickly unzipped his pants and kicked them off. You sat up and kneeled on the bed, looking up at him with faux innocent eyes.

"Tell me, baby girl. What were we doing in your dreams?"

You blushed a little. Shyly, you responded. "Mostly it was us having sex. But sometimes, I dreamt of sucking your cock too."

"Have you ever touched yourself?"

"...yes," you mumbled, ears red.

"Did you touch yourself, thinking about me?" His voice was deep, whispering harshly as if he was gritting his teeth.

You locked your eyes with his. "Only you. It was always you."

His eyes were smouldering hot, listening to your dirty fantasies of him. You pushed him off the bed and made him stand up and scrambled to kneel in front of him. You ran your hands up his muscular thighs and leant your head close to his crotch and looked up with your big E/C eyes.

"Can I suck your cock Daddy?" you asked innocently.

"Fuck yes, F/N."

You smirked and kissed his rather impressive bulge through his underwear. You grabbed the band of the tight boxers and slid them down his legs, his member almost smacking you in the face at the freedom of being released. He hissed through his teeth and tangled his hands into your hair.

His manhood was a fine specimen of masculinity. He was generously proportioned for a man of his height and you almost sighed with happiness at the thought of having this monster fit inside you. His member throbbed, revealing to you his need. A few veins ran down his shaft, leading to the mushroom like head which was already weeping with precum. He lacked hair in this region which made you smile. So he was a no hair type of guy. You didn't mind. You had shaved your vagina too. You preferred to be hairless down there.

You held his penis with both your hands as you ran your tongue on the underside of his shaft, earning a strangled moan from your Corporal. Licking all over his shaft, you swirled your tongue around his head, making him throw his head back and release a breathy, "Fuck!" You popped the tip in and out of your mouth. Levi was moaning uncontrollably. You felt your pussy clench and your juices drip down your thighs as you listened to him moan in pleasure.

You slowly inserted his hard cock inside your mouth, relaxing your jaw and hollowing your cheeks to get more of him. He was long and thick. You sucked more of him little by little till finally all of him was enclosed in your tight hot mouth and his tip was hitting the back of your throat.

"Oh shit, god you feel so fucking good!" Levi moaned. He started thrusting into your mouth and you moaned, the vibrations sending him waves of ecstasy to course through his spine.

"You're such a dirty girl. Having naughty thoughts about your Corporal. You like having my cock in your mouth?" he growled in a deep voice.

You sucked on his cock more viciously in response. Your hands moved to cup his balls and play with them. You softly caressed his twin sacks, making him moan your name and swear excessively.

You could taste his slightly bitter precum leaking into your mouth as you bobbed your head up and down. You could feel him getting closer but before he could cum, you felt your head being pushed back and your body being pressed against a soft and hard surface.

Levi pinned you against his bed and kissed you, his tongue sliding into your mouth. He tasted himself on your tongue and you tasted your juices in his mouth and both of you moaned in sync.

He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting your lips together and aligned his hips against yours, the head of his penis pressing against the slit of your pussy.

"You want Daddy to fuck you?" he asked, sexily. You nodded your head fast and grinded on his cock.

"Please, Daddy, please!"

"Beg for it, sweetheart. Tell me what you want."

"I want you inside me, Daddy. I want your cock inside me! Please!"

"Good girl."

He moved his head inside you, you moaning at the feeling of being stretched and him groaning at the feeling of your tight walls. He slid into your cunt till his balls hit against the back of your ass. He waited for you to adjust to his length, your breath shallow and him panting in desire.

"Please, Levi. Fuck me."

He hissed and immediately began to thrust his cock in and out of you. You screamed and threw your head back, eyes rolling back and your mouth open wide. You started to drool and your tongue slipped out at the corner of your lips.

"Damn, you're so tight!" he grunted, pulling your hips against his tightly.

He moved at a fast pace, rocking his body against yours. You looked at his panting face and ran your fingers into his hair and pulled him close to you.

"Levi, I know you can fuck me harder. Fuck me like you mean it!"

Levi pressed his forehead against you and whispered, "Say it. I want you to say it."

"Make me yours, Levi! Pound that hard cock inside me. Don't fucking hold back! Fuck me till I can't cum anymore. I want you so bad!"

Levi snapped as he heard you talk dirty to him. He threw your legs across his shoulders and started to thrust erratically, looking into you.

"Is this what you wanted baby? Did you want Daddy to fuck you like this? You wanted Daddy to hit your tight pussy like this?" Enhancing every sentence with a hard thrust.

You sobbed in ecstasy, almost reaching your limits. You could feel yourself unravelling close to your much awaited release. The bed sheets crumpled under your tight grip.

"You look so fucking sexy, making that slutty expression. Come on, sweetheart. Are you close?" he grunted deeply.

"L-Levi...Haah...Ah...Mmmm...Uhhh," you moaned, unable to form any coherent sentences. He had found your g-spot and was continuously hitting right at that spot.

"Levi, I'm going to...mmmmm!"

"Cum for me! Oh cum for me baby! Scream my name. Fucking scream it!"

"LEVI!" you screamed at the top of your lungs, uncaring if you woke the whole HQ. Your body arched, feeling spasms of pleasure race through you, your eyes closed at the bright light that blinded your vision. Your face looked like it was straight out of a hentai, lips parted, eyes wide and dilated and sweat dripping down your temple. You dug your fingernails into his back as you squirted all over his manhood.

"Fuck yes, baby girl," he groaned. "Just like that."

Levi thrust continuously riding your orgasm out and with one final hard thrust and a moan of your name, he came hard, filling you up.

He groaned in satisfaction and slumped in-between your neck and shoulder breathing heavily. You also wrapped your arms around him tightly, pulling him close to you. Both of you stayed like that for a few minutes, catching your breath.

Soon, Levi pulled out of you looking at the mess he made. His semen dripped out of your cunt, dribbling out at different angles. The sight made him smile wickedly.

"Looks like someone got cream-pied. You look so beautiful and hot like this." He leaned against your ear, his lips brushing against your ear lobe and whispered, "You belong to me. You. Are. Mine. Got that baby?" and he bit at your earlobe and sucked on it.

"Yes, Levi, I'm all yours," you said, grinning ear to ear. Levi gave you real smile, teeth showing and all, making you gasp. He looked so young and handsome when he gave you that beautiful expression. It made your heart beat fast.

He got up and went to his wardrobe to grab a towel and came back to his bed. Sitting down, he wiped your legs and thighs and caressed your opening, cleaning his semen off. You whimpered at his sensual teasing and he chuckled darkly.

"Already looking for round two?" he smirked. "Well, if you touch me like that, what do you expect me to do?!" you exclaimed.

He continued to chuckle at your predicament and you crossed your arms and pouted. He finished cleaning up your body and the sheets and deposited the towel in a laundry basket sitting near his wardrobe. You looked at his naked form admiringly.

_He's a fucking Greek God. How the hell did I attract him?_

"What are you staring at me like that for, brat?" he asked monotonously.

_Aw, he's back to normal. I liked Playful Levi._

"Just admiring the view. How on earth did a sex god like you sleep with a lousy cadet like me?" you quietly muttered. But he heard what you had mumbled.

Levi got into bed, grabbed his blankets and pulled it over your nude bodies. He wrapped his lean arm around your waist and pulled you to his chest. Your bodies were pressed close together and you placed your hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" He leaned his forehead against yours. "From what I saw, I witnessed a Sex Goddess in action."

You blushed and hid your face in the crook of his neck. Levi placed his other arm across the pillows, acting like a makeshift pillow for you.

"It's always the quiet ones. I must say, I didn't expect you to be such a naughty minx but I'm definitely not complaining. Not at all."

You looked up at him. A question kept bugging you at the back of your head and you kissed his neck to get his attention. He looked at you curiously.

"D-does this mean we are dating?" you asked hesitantly. Levi took a deep breath.

"Hell yes. I wanted you for so long. I'm irrevocably in love with you F/N. I'm so happy I get to hold you in my arms like this." Levi looked at me lovingly, his eyes glowing with unkempt emotions. You smiled, your eyes tearing up a bit.

"Really? Are you serious?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking, brat?"

"I love you too, Levi!" You pulled him inwards for a sweet kiss. "I wanted you for so long too."

You burrowed into his arms, your heart beating happily and closed your eyes. You heard him sigh in happiness and tighten his hold on you as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

Both of you fell asleep listening to the beats of each others heart.

*


	3. Make Love or Rough? (2)

A/N -: This chapter contains the following.

**LEMON (obviously), Daddy Kink, Soft Spanking and Name Calling. Read at your own risk.**

Published - 06/05/2019

* * *

"Yep, that's the last one. Finally its done," you said tiredly, stretching your body and lifting your arms up high to soothe the muscle tension of pushing a heavy cart for a long distance. The awkward bending position had your spine aching and you just wanted to lie down on a flat surface and sleep. _Four fucking hours of dragging a bloody cart around town buying shit_. There had been a slight issue with the shipment of the usual amount of supplies in the Recon Corps and Erwin had personally sent you to purchase any and all necessities till the new shipment arrived. He had asked you because you were excellent at bargaining for low prices. Since you were requested by the Commander himself, you couldn't say no.

You were accompanied by Hange on your little trip. Normally you enjoyed Hange's company. She was loud, eccentric and outgoing, traits which usually made your fellow soldiers stay away from her due to her weird obsession with titans. But you clicked with her instantly when she introduced herself to you for the first time back when you were a trainee. There was something about her that made her interesting to you and you liked how passionate she was about her work and goals. Both of you had a streak of insanity running through you which was probably the reason why. You loved spending your time with her and talking about different theories. Currently all you wanted to do was get away from her.

Hange was pestering you, questioning about what you and Levi got up to behind closed doors on the night everyone played Truth or Dare. Everyone had sneaked up to the superior's side of the building and hidden in the hallways to see if they could pick up some sign of what was going on. When the first wave of your moans waltzed through the walls, everyone packed up and left, Sasha had explained. Hange even admitted that she got a nosebleed. You were so embarrassed, you couldn't look at anyone straight in the eye the next day. Levi on the other hand ignored everybody and went about his day.

_I shouldn't be complaining. I did enjoy screaming his name like that_, you thought wryly.

"Come on, F/N-chan, tell me everything! How is Shorty down there? How many times did you guys do it? Hmmmm?" she cried, shaking you.

"I don't kiss and tell, Hange! That's personal." You were tired and dirty and all you wanted to do was head back, shower, eat and sleep. Maybe get some alone time with your boyfriend.

Boyfriend, you thought giddily. It was a first for both you and Levi. While the two of you had experienced sex with other partners, never had you dated anyone. Similarly, Levi was also inexperienced when it came to relationships so you decided to move slowly, hoping you were doing the right thing.

_Right. You had sex, then confessed. What part of it was going slow?_

"Aw, you're no fun. You should thank me for daring Levi. You finally got some good action!"

"Heh, you're right about that. Thanks Hange!" You smiled. It was true. You didn't think you would have ever confessed without Hange overstepping her boundaries as usual.

You and Levi didn't get some alone time after that night, seeing as he was busy dealing with his paperwork, training and attending meetings with the Commander and Squad Leaders. He had been attacking several large stacks of paperwork in his office when you had left the castle to run your errands. You still slept in your bunk in the girl's dorms because you felt like you shouldn't impose on Levi's personal space. It was only a week since you had started dating him.

Mikasa, Annie and Ymir had smirked at the sight of your bruised neck and collarbone when you returned to your shared room while Sasha and Krista just squealed. Levi didn't allow you to leave his bed the next morning until he was satisfied with every single love bite placed on each limb and torso. You couldn't walk in a straight line and your skin was sore for three days. Levi wouldn't stop smirking at your predicament until you had harshly pulled at his hair. Something that nearly cost your life.

_Smug Bastard. He really fucked me good. I would take being sore everyday just to be with him. God, I love him,_ you thought affectionately.

As you walked, you noticed a small shop with the sign "Lux". A mulberry awning hung over the antique wooden door and the walls were painted in pale pink and white stripes. The atmosphere screamed "feminine".

"Hey Hange, what's that?"

The scientist turned to look at what you were pointing and said, "Oh, that's a bath shop. They sell soaps and creams and the like. It's kind of expensive but they smell really good. I've been inside a couple of times."

"Can we check it out?" you asked, pulling her towards the shop. You were curious.

The supply cart was lying outside without anyone to guard it so Hange promised to look after the cart as you checked the place out. You nodded and entered the establishment.

The smell of fresh lavender and bergamot hit you and you inhaled deeply. It was such a beautiful and refreshing scent. You stepped inside and walked around the place, admiring the interior designing.

The walls were painted pure white and art frames of flowers and women were hung here and there. Wooden shelves were fixed onto the walls, each shelf housing a different type of product. There were oils, lotions, soaps and feminine hygiene products.

You never really paid attention to how you looked or smelled to others, making do with the standard military soap and water. Luxuries like this was only limited to those that came from wealth and you certainly didn't fit that description. Standing inside this shop suddenly made you feel self conscious, as if you weren't good enough. You were a soldier, not a frilly lady.

You heard someone clear their throat and quickly turned around. A tall blond middle-aged woman greeted you with a cheerful grin. Her enthusiasm bounced off in waves.

"Oh, hello my dear! Welcome to my shop. Please have a look around and see what you like! Would you like me to recommend something for you?" she asked. You shook your head negatively.

"I'm sorry. I don't really have the money to buy your soaps. They smell really wonderful though. I saw your shop and just had to look inside at least once," you admitted shyly. You were worried whether you would get kicked out.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about the price. You're a soldier of the Scouting Legion, protector of the walls! You have my utmost respect. You protect us and we take care of you!" she said, shocking you into silence.

You were amazed. Not a lot of people treated the Survey Corps with respect even though they were the main reason titans were kept at bay from the walls. Most of them looked at you like you were the scum of the earth.

"I can see you're shocked. My husband was attacked by a titan, and he was saved by one of your men. The Lance Corporal to be exact. I will always be grateful to him," she said, in a more gentle voice.

You blushed slightly and smiled to yourself. Your boyfriend was infamous and respected everywhere. It made your heart warm to hear civilians talk about Levi in a happy light.

"You are very lucky, Mrs. Ernst! You're staring at his girlfriend right now!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Hange! What are you doing in here! You're supposed to be guarding the supplies!" you exclaimed, embarrassed that she had revealed your relationship with the Corporal to a complete stranger.

"I got bored so I came in."

"Oh my, is it? Are you really dating the Corporal?" Mrs. Ernst asked, looking at you excitedly.

Your ears turned red and you turned away, unable to respond.

"Oh, they are madly in love! Mrs. Ernst, do you have some aphrodisiacs to spice up their bedroom activities?" Hange asked shamelessly.

"What the fuck, Hange?!"

"Oh yes, yes! Just wait a moment. I'll be right back." And the woman scrambled behind the counter, seemingly looking for something.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you humiliating me every single time?" you hissed viciously. "I swear to god, I will kick your ass when we get back."

"You won't be saying that when Shorty goes crazy smelling those scents on you!" Hange laughed maniacally.

_She's fucking insane. Why do I put up with this shameless titan lover?_

Mrs. Ernst let out an "Aha!" and placed three bottles of essential oils on the counter. Each were wrapped in different coloured paper and details about the oil was written on it in small handwriting.

"These are well known aphrodisiacs that have made women drive their men crazy with lust! Just a few drops into a bath or a dab on your neck and wrist will have your partner begging for you!" she said, giving you a teasing smile.

"Um...I...Uh" You didn't know how to respond to her.

"Don't worry my dear! I'm giving you these for free! Even if you weren't dating the Corporal, I was still planning on gifting you this bottle of lavender oil. Like I told you, the Survey Corps have my utmost respect." She reassured me with a sweet smile.

_Well, who am I to turn down free stuff?_

"Thank you, Mrs. Ernst. I really appreciate it!" you said, grinning and to her surprise, gave her a big hug. Hange chuckled behind you.

The three bottles of aphrodisiacs and lavender oil were placed into a small paper bag with ribbon handles. You tried to give back the lavender oil, feeling guilty at how much you had already received from her but Mrs. Ernst wasn't having it.

"Lavender oil is very good for massaging! Give him a good rub one day!" she smirked.

_What the hell! Is she implying what I think she's implying?!_

You and Hange made your way back to HQ, with the scientist bugging you about what you could do with the oils. You didn't pay any attention.

You weren't comfortable talking about sex with anyone. You were embarrassed but you weren't shy. Sex was an intimate activity and you believed it was something to be shared between those involved and nobody else. That being said, your dirty mind wouldn't stop conjuring up images of you and Levi doing the deed again. You were so horny for him. Just watching him do simple tasks turned you on. You wished he had more free time to spend with you because you missed him a lot. You wanted to feel his body and comforting scent embrace you again.

Finally arriving at HQ, you and Hange went about your separate ways after reporting to the Commander.

It was around 3'o clock in the afternoon and you had missed out on lunch. You entered the kitchen to see Armin and Annie on kitchen duty.

"Hey guys! Are there any leftovers from lunch?"

Armin turned around, his arms wet with soap and water and nodded at the larder on the opposite side, silently indicating to look inside.

Grabbing some bread and a piece of smelly cheese, you made your way towards Levi's office.

_Let's see if he is still busy with paperwork. Maybe I could help him out._

Finishing your meagre meal and dusting your hands off, you knocked on his office door. He gave a cold "Enter" and you turned the knob and stepped inside.

Levi sat behind his large desk, papers scattered around him which was perturbing. Levi always liked to work in a neat environment and his table looked like a tornado had swooped through his office and left its impression.

"You look like shit." _Ever so eloquent, Daddy._

"I just got back from town. I'm exhausted."

"Erwin had you running errands again?"

"Yep."

You sat down in front of his desk and placed the bag of oils near the chair. You looked up at Levi. His hair was tussled and his forehead was wrinkled. His mouth was downturned as he scribbled quickly and efficiently, completing each paper.

You took up a stack and a pen and started filling out as well. It was basic information that you already knew how to enter. This wasn't the first time you helped him with his work and you were already used to a routine. All he had to do was check it over and sign.

"Did you eat, brat?"

You nodded, busy filling out the fifth sheet. Levi stared at you as you worked, a smile quirked on his lips. You looked adorable with your pout as you wrote, hair flying out of your ponytail and harnesses askew. He normally reprimanded you for looking like a messy horse but today, he would let you be.

You and Levi silently finished filling and signing in a matter of one hour. You filling the forms made his job much easier and he was grateful for your help. He started to file the documents as you got up and left the room.

It was Levi's tea time. You carefully poured the hot water into a teapot, placing two small seeping bags filled with earl grey tea leaves inside. Placing the teapot, two teacups and pot of sugar on a tray, you grabbed the tray and made your way back to his office.

You preferred your tea black with two teaspoons of sugar while Levi preferred his without sugar. You offered him his cup and took up your own and gently blew, sipping lightly. You sighed with content. You needed this.

Levi drank his cup of tea contentedly, pouring himself a second cup. He loved drinking whatever you brewed. You had a habit of adding different ingredients into the tea to change their flavour in a most appetising manner. His personal favourite was ginger. It always soothed his headaches. Your tea brewing skills was the first thing that earned a spot in his heart.

"I missed you," you admitted. Levi's eyes widened and he looked at you, not knowing what to say. You blushed and turned away.

"It's just that you've been working so much, I haven't been able to spend much time with you other than just talking about work related things. I really missed you."

Levi gazed at you with an emotion you couldn't pinpoint. He placed his cup down and pushed the tray to the centre of the table. He leaned back in his chair and patted his lap.

"Come here."

You jumped up eagerly and scurried around the table to sit on his lap. Levi adjusted you so that you were sitting sideways, legs falling over the handles of his seat. He wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned his head to steal a kiss from your lips.

You responded with equal fervour, feeling the softness of his warm lips caress yours. You tasted the bitter flavour of his sugarless tea as you licked his lips. His warm muscle came out to play with yours and soon, your soft kissing burned into something filled with dark need and want. He cupped your jaw and traced your cheek with his thumb as he plunged his tongue deep into your mouth, ravaging and feeling around your cavern as if marking his territory.

He growled approvingly and you felt him shift you closer to his body. You could feel his erection spring up from your place in his lap and you felt wetness seep into the material of your panties. You moved your body, keeping your lips locked and straddled him, kneeling on his chair and sitting back. This way, you had more access to his sensitive bits and you grinded on top of him, earning a hiss and you moaned softly. Your need arose.

The room was filling with sexual tension. The sounds of your sloppy kissing increased in volume and Levi pulled your tucked shirt out, his hands sneaking under and slowly lifting it. Before he had it removed all the way, a loud knock on the door startled both of you and you gasped as you unlocked your lips from his. You quickly got off his chair, moving away and stuffing your shirt back in.

Levi muttered angrily, cursing whoever dared to interrupt his alone time with you. Making sure both of you looked decent, he pulled his chair close to the desk to hide his boner and permitted entry. A cadet walked in, announcing that Commander Erwin had requested the presence of his Corporal for a meeting.

The cadet could feel the mutinous aura emanating from Levi and vacated the spot immediately. Levi sighed and tried to think of something disgusting to calm down his erection and you giggled at his inconvenience. He glared at you and said, "Finish filing up the rest of the papers. By the time I come back, my office better be organised."

You stopped laughing and looked at him in dismay. "But Levi!" You whined.

"No buts. Get started. Now."

He grabbed some reports that had to be addressed by Erwin and left the office.

_Arghhhh! Fucking Commander Eyebrows! He has the worst timing._

You moved to his desk and started organising the papers. They had to be filed according to the date the reports were issued. _This is going to take a while. Fuck. I just wanted to shower and sleep and maybe steal in a quickie. Not arrange goddamn files._

It took you around one and a half hours to clean out his desk and arrange the freshly catalogued folders in a neat pile.

By the time you were finished, your stomach growled in hunger. Patting it down, you headed to the mess hall. _I'll take a shower later._

You sat next to Jean and dug into your food. Looking around the mess hall, you couldn't see Levi anywhere. Turning your head to look at the superior's table, the spot where Levi and Erwin usually sat appeared to be empty whereas the rest of the squad leaders were present.

_Not again. This is the third time he missed dinner. Poor Levi. He always works so hard._

You frowned and finished your meal. The girls were planning to sneak into the boys dormitory tonight to hang out. You weren't interested. Your legs were screaming in pain and all you wanted to do was relax.

You were walking towards your dorm when someone hurriedly called out your name from behind you. You swivelled your head to see Armin, panting and trying to catch his breath from running all the way from the mess hall.

"F/N! Corporal Levi ordered you to go to his office after you were done with dinner."

"What's wrong? Is there any trouble?"

"I don't think so. I have no idea. I was passing the Commander's office when the door opened and Corporal pulled me in to tell you this. He didn't seem pissed or anything," Armin replied, smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks Coconut, I'll see you later!"

_Damn it! A girl just wants to shower! Why can't the Gods understand?!_

There you were, loitering about his office doing nothing, waiting for Levi like a dog would for his master. Your patience wore thin and you gritted your teeth in an attempt to calm yourself. _Where the hell is he? It's been half an hour!_

You decided that you wouldn't wait anymore. Your clothes were dirty and you smelt like something the cat dragged in. You were about to leave the office when you noticed the bag of oils sitting innocently near the foot of the visitor's chair.

_Hey, wait a minute! Hange's bathroom has a bathtub. So does Levi have one too? If he does, I can use his bathroom. I can actually take a relaxing bath instead of a quick shower_, you thought in glee.

Entering his bedroom, you opened the bathroom door and peeked inside.

_Score!_

A bathtub, not too large but big enough to fit two bodies was located on the right corner of the medium sized room. It had a shower head fixed with a couple of knobs. Opposite the bathtub was the counter and sink, a square mirror attached to the wall. The toilet was placed on the corner of the left wall. The entire room was sparkling white and freshly bleached. The smell of lemon hit you like a freight train.

_As expected of Levi to keep his bathroom sanitized. I wonder if Levi will be pissed if I used his bathtub instead of the public showers._

You thought it over for a moment and shrugged, uncaring.

_Bastard left me with extra work and then made me wait for him while he's taking his sweet time coming back. Well too bad, there's a bottle of bath oil with my name on it,_ you thought, smirking.

You grabbed the bag of oils and placed it on the counter beside Levi's hygiene products. You looked at his things with interest. There was a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, standard issue. A bar of soap sat on a glass plate. A small cup held his toothbrush, toothpaste and three different razor blades. _So he shaves his own hair, huh. How the fuck does he manage to do that?_

You stripped down and kicked your dirty clothes and harnesses on a pile beside the sink and turned on the tub faucet. Hange had come up with a smart innovative idea that directly provided the bather with warm water without necessarily having to do it manually. The sad part was only the superiors had the privilege of a hot shower or bath.

The tub started to fill up with steaming hot water and you rummaged through the bag and took out a bottle of oil at random.

You turned the bottle around and read the ingredients on it. "Jasmine, Ginger, Neroli, Clary Sage, Black Pepper, Ylang Ylang and Sandalwood." _Ooh_.

It smelt heavenly. You tipped the bottle and added around twelve drops and placed it back on the counter. Closing the tap, you eased your body into the steaming water and let out a moan of happiness.

_Oh, that hits the spot._

You submerged yourself in and wet your hair. Splashing yourself as you came back up, you giggled. Small bubbles had started to form at the surface of the water.

_Hey, I didn't know this was also a bubble bath._

You smiled and played with the quickly expanding bubbles, popping them at random. You were busy playing around and humming a tune that you didn't hear the office door slam shut or the bedroom door open.

* * *

Levi was exhausted. Erwin had been drawing up a battle plan for the next expedition and there were so many flaws in it that he had to correct each problem one by one. This is what happens when you plot a blueprint at 2 a.m. in the morning. Drunk.

He rushed to his room, eager to meet with you and finish what transpired in the office earlier. He quickly opened the door and slammed it only to see the room empty. The files had been organised and piled up but you were missing. Levi's patience wore thin. _Where the hell is she? Don't tell me she defied a direct order from me?_ he thought, angrily.

That's when he heard a melodious voice humming, coming from the direction of his room. His curiosity peaked, he cautiously opened his bedroom door. The room appeared to be empty, but the sounds were louder. He noticed the bathroom door open and strolled to it, pushing it open further. The sight which was in front of him immediately had his blood rushing through his body fervently.

You sat, naked in his bathtub, white bubbles floating about and around your body. Your S/C skin glistened as you rubbed the foam gently into your arms. Your shoulders and neck were visible to him, your hair wet and tangled up in a sexy manner. Your eyes were closed and you had a relaxed and peaceful expression on your face.

Levi quietly removed his clothes from within his room and stepped inside the bathroom, stopping at the foot of the tub. He placed his foot into the water, the splashing sound alerting you to his presence.

"Fuck! Levi?!"

"Why do you look so shocked? I'm the one who should be surprised to find a intruder in my bathtub," said Levi, immersing himself and sighing in satisfaction.

You swallowed the saliva that pooled up in your mouth at the sight of his naked chest. _I'm sharing a bath with Levi. Oh my god._ Then you moved your eyes to his face and noticed his harassed expression. You frowned.

"You didn't come to the mess hall for dinner. Did you eat?" you asked, worriedly.

Levi stared at you, his face monotonous but his eyes showing the depth of his emotions. You knew he had trouble accepting affection from others easily because of his childhood and all the people that he had lost. When you spent time with him in his office, whether cleaning or doing paperwork, you always asked if he ate and slept enough. At first, he was prickly, telling you to shove off and assigned you to run twenty laps. But you never gave up. You always concerned yourself with his wellbeing. He never admitted it out loud but your affection lured him to you like a moth to a flame.

"Erwin had us eat in his office."

Levi suddenly grabbed your leg and pulled it out of the water. He had an urge to touch you and make you feel good. He started to rub circles into your foot, his thumb pressing into your arch and you let out a sensual moan. Levi continued to massage your feet, his fingers kneading the right spots that had you melting into a puddle of goo. He memorized each spot that had you gasping, knowing they were your erogenous zone. He was beginning to feel needy and you sitting inches away from him, naked and willing didn't help his iron control.

"Sit against me, facing away from me," he commanded in a deep voice.

You pulled your leg away and moved to sit in-between his legs, leaning back into his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to him tightly.

Levi bent his head and nuzzled your neck. You moved your head to the side to give him more access. He inhaled deeply and felt a strange sensation course through him. The heady scent of jasmine and sandalwood on your skin was making him crave you, his desire arising swiftly. His member was already hard when he had gotten in but now he was completely erect and throbbing.

Pushing aside your hair, he licked the back of your neck, sending shivers down your spine. Kissing your nape gently, he slowly moved to your right ear, blowing softly and kissing the back of your ear.

You gave a little gasp as he groaned and began to suck on your lobe, tracing his tongue around your pinna. You were shivering in pleasure, tingles rising and falling in waves. Then he took it a step further and gently blew across your nape, and moved to your other ear as goosebumps rose on your skin. He placed a kiss behind your left ear and you moaned, arching your back.

"That's right, baby. Push back. You can feel it," he whispered into your ear, his lips grazing the soft cartilage with every word.

He peppered kisses all over your neck, each kiss sending your body into overdrive. Your body was highly sensitive, sensing every movement of his lips and nose brushing against your skin. You didn't know what to do with your hands so you placed it on his thighs, squeezing and rubbing. His small groans and whispers drove you wild.

"Fuck F/N, you smell so damn good. Mmm..." he sucked on your pulse, your head tilted back into the crook of his shoulder and his head around your neck.

"Levi!" you groaned as you felt his teeth graze over your larynx.

"I love hearing you say my name like that. Do you know what you do to me? Do you know how you make me feel?" He glided his palms over your stomach, one hand reaching to cup your breast, and the other moving to play with your clit.

You jerked your body as his finger pressed on your clitoris deliciously, his other hand slowly teasing your nipple, circling his thumb over the bud and driving you crazy with want. He stroked his finger over your wet pussy lips and inserted a finger, biting on your neck at that moment.

"Daddy! Mmm..." you cried.

"That's right baby girl. Who's your Daddy? Hm?" Levi's voice was low and seductive, the voice of a man who knew exactly what he was doing to his lover.

"Y-you are," you gasped out.

"I want you to be a good little princess and cum on Daddy's fingers, am I clear?" he commanded.

He quickened his pace and added another finger, scissoring and circling your walls while his thumb rubbed your clit teasingly. He pinched your nipple and tugged at your earlobe with his teeth, breathing harshly.

"I can feel you tightening up on me. You love me knuckle deep inside your pussy don't you baby? You like me tickling your wet cunt like this?" he cooed in a deep voice, stroking your inner walls in such a euphoric and blissful manner.

Your body couldn't take the sensory overload, his overstimulation and intentional words causing you to buck your hips and shoot your cum all over his fingers.

"That's a good girl. You made Daddy very happy baby," he said smirking. He pulled his fingers out of you, his other hand turning your head back to face him. Locking his lust filled eyes with your heavily dilated ones, he licked his finger like a popsicle and gave you a sharp grin, licking his lips.

_Does this man know what he's doing to me?_

You bit your lip and gulped as he sucked on his fingers, cleaning your cum off and he pulled you in for a kiss. You twisted your body to face him and deepened the kiss, sucking on his tongue and tasting your metallic citrus flavour.

Levi felt something burning between your kisses. It wasn't just lust but a passion for something more. He could feel you showing what you felt about him through your kisses.

You pulled away and looked into his beautiful grey eyes.

"I love you," you whispered, overcome with love and devotion for this man. "Make love to me, Levi."

Levi's breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. His adam's apple bobbed up and down as he pressed his forehead to yours and said, "I love you too F/N, most ardently."

This was a completely new experience for Levi. Making love and fucking were two different concepts. While fucking involved passion, lust and animalistic instincts, making love included all the above plus emotional attachment. He had never made love to anyone before but the thought of sharing a sacred moment like this with you made his heart beat fast. He knew it was your first time making love too.

The night of the Truth or Dare game was passionate but it was fuelled by lust. Only afterwards had you confessed to each other. But it was still a memory he cherished because it was his first time with you. You were special to him. You were the first woman he fell in love with and he was the first man you gave your heart to.

He got up from the tub, pulling you up with him and grabbed a towel from one of the drawers under the counter. He wrapped the large towel around both of you and let the cloth soak up the water as he pressed his hard body against yours.

His hips flushed against your hips, his chest squashing your breasts and foreheads pressed together. You felt his throbbing penis against your stomach and groaned.

"Please, Levi," you whispered. "Take me. I need you."

Levi dropped the towel and scooped you into his arms, bridal style and carried you to his bed. Placing you down on the soft mattress, he caged you in. You spread your legs to let him move closer to you.

He kissed you again, moulding his lips with your plump ones and then proceeded to kiss your forehead, eyes one by one, the tip of your nose, making you giggle and your two cheeks. He looked into your eyes and smiled.

_That beautiful expression. Just for me._

Levi was unable to hold himself back anymore. He pressed his tip and entered slowly and you gasped, feeling his thick cock move inch by inch. He dragged out the moment, making you feel every ridge and vein and felt him twitch inside. Your muscles contracted and sucked him in, making him moan.

Once he was pressed to the hilt within you, he pulled out with just the head still inserted inside and thrust back in. A rhythm formed as he kept thrusting into you at a slow pace and you clutched at his hair, slowly moving your fingernails over his undercut, down his neck and across his shoulders and stopping at his mid back. You spread your legs wider and he pushed with more force and you dug your nails into his skin.

Levi grunted as he gripped your thighs and you moaned, his name rising in pitch with every thrust.

"Mmmm...Levi...nghnnn..."

He increased the force behind his thrust and you screamed, feeling yourself getting closer to your release. You knew Levi was close as well from the way he was moaning and twitching inside you.

"Levi, I'm close."

"Me too, baby. Look at me."

You opened your eyes with effort and gazed into his steel eyes. He moved his hands to grab your forearms and pressed your hands by the side of your head, palms facing up. He laced his fingers with yours, never breaking his gaze.

With one final thrust, he and you exploded into waves of ecstasy, blood coursing through your veins, heart pumping fast and euphoria blinding your eyes. You felt him empty himself into you and you sighed, your walls milking his member with every contraction, savouring this blissful moment.

"I...love...you...so...fucking...much," Levi breathed, his eyes glowing with passion.

"I love you more," you replied, equally breathless.

He kissed you, pulling his cock out. You felt your walls contract and relax at the loss of him and you groaned into his mouth.

You were so happy. This was the sweetest moment you shared with him and it was engraved into your heart.

But it wasn't over yet. You weren't completely done with him.

_I'm such a freak,_ you thought, with a naughty smile.

You pulled away from his kiss and smirked. He looked at you confused. You bit his lip and tugged, earning a groan.

"Levi, I love how you made love to me. But when are you going to fuck me?" you said heatedly.

Levi growled and pushed his hardening cock against you.

"Fucking hell, you're such a nymphomaniac. Can't get enough of Daddy's cock, can you?"

"I need you, I can't stop myself. Please Levi!" you moaned.

He turned you, stomach facing the bed and pulled your hips up, your knees pushing into the mattress.

"Every time I pound against you, I want you to scream," he said, growling.

"Ah!" You cried out as he slammed back into you. At this angle he was touching places that made you see stars. He moved fast, thrusting so hard, the sounds of his balls slapping against you reverberating throughout the room.

Levi looked at your face as you screamed at each thrust, your face twisted in a lewd way that had him growing harder.

"Shit, you got bigger!" you moaned and Levi chuckled.

"Well, what do you expect baby? Making such a horny face, trying to turn me on? Do you like it when Daddy fucks you like this? Do you like it when I take control and dominate you?" he said, huskily.

"Ah! Fuck!" You came, feeling yourself pulse at his dirty words.

"You're such a slut. You came without warning. You need to be punished."

He lifted his hand and slapped your ass. You jerked your body and pushed your hips back, making Levi grunt animalistically.

"Shit! You liked that didn't you. Dirty little slut. Bad girls like you deserve to be spanked."

Levi smirked wickedly, hitting each cheek with more force and you moaned loudly, eyes rolled back and panting.

" Right...there..." you whispered. Your pussy clenched at each slap. Your ass was red with his handprints.

"Right here?" he asked, thrusting hard, hitting your g-spot and you screamed his name at the top of your lungs.

" Levi, I'm going to cum!"

"Mmm...Let go, baby."

You flexed your body, warm fluid gushing out, your fourth orgasm hitting you so hard, you gripped the cover of his pillows, almost tearing them apart.

Levi felt his twin sacks tingling and soon he poured himself into you, groaning and grunting. You slumped onto the bed, unable to keep your trembling legs up and he fell on top of you, a tangle of limbs.

Five minutes later, you mumbled from beneath him, "Levi, you're fucking heavy. Get off me."

"Tch."

He rolled off you and pulled you into his chest. You snuggled into him and traced your fingers over his torso.

"Fucking hell, I landed myself a nasty girl," he said with a lopsided grin.

You giggled, and said, "Well, how can a girl control herself when she's around you."

"Damn right."

"Egotistical bastard."

"But I love it. You know exactly what drives me wild, don't you baby girl." He stared back at you and leaned down to kiss you. You gave a sexy grin as a reply.

You turned about the bed, trying to get comfortable and ended up being the little spoon. Levi cuddled you close to him and murmured into your ear.

"Why aren't you staying with me in my room unless we have sex? I thought you loved me."

Your eyes widened and you looked back at him. He looked back steadily.

"I didn't want to impose. We've only started dating."

He flicked your forehead.

"Ouch!"

"Idiot. We might be new to this relationship but I still love you. I already know mostly everything about you. I want you to be by my side at all times. You're moving in here tomorrow. I want your things assembled neatly inside my quarters."

Your heart fluttered and you clutched at your chest. Your mouth dropped and you looked at him with amazement.

Levi gave a small smile and pecked your cheek.

"Goodnight F/N."

He turned you back to facing the other wall and pressed his face into your neck.

"Don't let the Corporal bite."

.

.

.

"Ow! Did you just sink your teeth into my neck?!"

"You deserved it for leaving me to sleep alone with my mops."

"Hehe, weirdo."

"Shut up, brat."

*


	4. A New Type Of Kink (3)

A/N -: This chapter contains the following.

**LEMON (obviously), Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Name Calling and a Surprise Kink (It'll be boring if I mention it here, I've only seen a few fanfics with this particular kink written in this community). **

**If you do not like certain types of kinks such as this and realize early on that it's making you uncomfortable, I suggest the reader to skip the chapter. Read at your own risk.**

Published - 21/05/2019

* * *

Moving in with Levi was the highlight of your insignificant life. He treated you like a pile of trash during the day and worshipped you like a goddess at night.

Unfortunately for Levi, living with a beautiful girl like yourself had it's issues. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. Every time you took off your shirt or trousers while changing, you would feel hands massaging your breasts or squeezing your ass cheek. It annoyed you but at the same time made you smile in elation. You weren't completely innocent yourself. You stared at his body whenever you could, taking in the sight of those delicious muscles and imagining what you could do to them.

You and Levi were having sex every night these days. Mostly it was just a quickie, against the wall of his room or the edge of his desk. Anything more than that exhausted the both of you since you were already winded out from training. But a round of good fucking helped immensely with stress relief for Levi. You were only more than happy to oblige.

The cadets were more tired than usual as more time was spent on practicing 3DMG with bait titans and mock expedition sessions. An expedition was coming up and all of you had to be prepared for any abnormal attacks as Erwin had warned.

You and Levi had strict rules about not getting your feelings for each other in the way of your responsibilities as soldiers. He treated you no different from the other cadets when it came to training and cleaning duties. You referred to him as "Heichou" or "Sir" during work hours, careful to not address him by his name or nicknames in front of others.

But ostensibly, that rule didn't apply to Levi when the position of your squad was revealed on the recent expedition. You were indignant to learn that Mike's squad was placed somewhere near the back of the formation where attacks were less prone to occur. As a cadet of Mike's squad, you ended up doing basically nothing except slicing a few normal ten metre titans and returning once the flare had gone. Hange had made a capture and was very excited on getting back to her labs and begin her crazy tests and experiments. Your squad had missed out most of the action.

You knew Levi was behind the positioning of your squad. Your team wasn't Levi's squad by any means when it came to fighting but you were still quite a force to be reckoned with. Mike took great care to keep his team well instructed and highly capable. Usually you were on the front lines, joining with the main attacks.

You returned to HQ sulking, the hood of your cloak covering your face and shadowing your eyes. Your friends noticed the dark atmosphere around you and wisely moved away from your path. You heard Levi shouting your name from some distance behind you. Ignoring him, you grasped the reins tighter and urged your stallion to gallop faster.

You knew Levi would be pissed at you for ignoring him and would be waiting in your shared quarters to confront you about your disobedience. Frankly, you could care less.

It pained you to think that he would treat you like a burden, now that you were his girlfriend. Didn't he believe in your skills? Were you going to be kept behind, unable to fight to your full potential like this always?

You spent an obnoxious amount of time grooming your horse in the stables. It was nearing six in the evening when the Scouts returned and you had been in here for more than two hours, washing and feeding your horse. Replacing the dirty water with fresh water to drink, you deposited more hay and squatted down to pat the nose of your now sleeping horse. He was a sleek black mount whom you had fondly named, "Altair".

Brushing through his hair, your ears caught onto the sound of footsteps. They weren't loud but they were quick and you knew who they belonged to. Thankful that the door of your horse's stall was shut and it was late enough to shroud the place in darkness, you slinked behind a large stack of hay and hid yourself. You weren't in the mood to talk to him.

The footsteps became louder and started to slow down. You figured he was checking the area. Soon you heard the door to Altair's stall open and you held your breath.

"Damn it. She isn't here either. Where did she go?" You heard him mutter agitatedly.

The door was slammed shut and you exhaled with relief at his departure. You stayed put to be absolutely sure he had left the stables. The hay was starting to make your skin itch and you crawled out, dusting your pants and removing stray straw from your hair.

You had skipped dinner. You weren't really hungry. At that moment your stomach gave a huge growl.

_Traitorous stomach_.

Sneaking out of the stables, you carefully entered the castle and made your way towards the kitchens. You were thankful that you got in without getting caught or else you would be punished for staying out after curfew.

Using a hair pin to pick the now locked kitchen, you entered and shadowed to the larder. This was a technique Sasha had taught you whenever she went hunting for extra bread and potatoes. She and you had your fair share of stealing food and gobbling it back inside the dorm. You missed it. You hadn't spent much time with Sasha after moving in with Levi and you began to yearn for her cheerful and bubbly company.

_I'll crash with Sasha tonight,_ you thought, victoriously. _Not like I want to see Shortstack's face anyway. _

After filling your stomach with some remaining baked potatoes and flat bread, you seized a peace offering for Sasha and creeped towards the girls dormitory. It was nearing ten and by this time, everyone had to be in bed and asleep. You knew better. The girls always stayed up talking unless they were really exhausted.

You opened the door, startling the girls with your presence.

"F/N! What are you doing here?" squealed Sasha, tackling you and hugging you close to her chest.

"I missed you guys. Here, Sasha." You offered her the large potato you had stolen and she snatched it with shining eyes.

"You stole a potato for me?! I love you!"

"Where were you, F/N? You didn't come to the mess hall for dinner."

You looked at Mikasa who was staring at you with curious eyes, eyebrows raised. You looked around the cabin and noticed that Annie was asleep and Ymir and Krista were cuddling in one bed. You sighed and sat down on your old bunk.

"Yeah, F/N! Levi asked where you were when we were eating and then came to the dorm an hour ago searching for you. What's going on?" Sasha asked, brows furrowed.

You swallowed and looked down.

"I'm hiding from him."

"What? Why?" asked Sasha, bewildered.

"What did he do?" Mikasa asked you, with a scary glint in her eyes. You shivered and quickly assured her.

"It's nothing. Nothing. I just- I'm a little mad at him. I really don't want to talk to him right now."

Mikasa and Sasha looked at each other before moving to sit down next to you.

"Come on F/N, you can tell us. What's up?" Sasha queried.

You stayed quiet for another two minutes before breaking down.

"Ugh. That motherfucker. He's supposed to keep personal feelings out of anything work related. He purposely positioned my squad near the back where barely any titans attack us. It was supposed to be an exciting mission today too, with Hange capturing a titan and all. We trained so hard for it." You hissed, ranting to the two listening girls.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes and stood up. "Let me beat him up."

Sasha pulled her down. "Mikasa, you can't. He probably has a reason for doing it."

"Really Sasha? You're taking his side? You're supposed to be my friend!" you complained.

"I am! I'm just trying to look at it another way. Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt!"

"What am I? A damsel in distress? I can hold my own in a fight and you know it. I fought just fine in all the previous expeditions."

"But F/N-"

"No Sasha, F/N's right. He isn't supposed to treat her like a fragile piece of glass. She might be his girlfriend but she's also his comrade whose fighting along side him. He can't abuse his position as Captain to do whatever he wants. Let me go and punch him."

You stared at Mikasa, a watery smile on your face. Mikasa didn't approve of your relationship with Levi because of her grudge with what happened to Eren during the trials but she tolerated it and even teased you on occasion. You knew she was looking out for you; both of you were close and sparred often. You knew you could trust her judgement. Sasha looked at both of you worriedly.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it and explain how you feel, F/N. Ignoring will just cause more problems."

You released a heavy sigh and slumped back on the bed. "I know, I know. I'm being petty. But just let me steam for the night. I really don't want to see him right now." You were making a mountain out of a mole hill but you didn't care. You were pissed and you wanted to be alone.

Mikasa and Sasha nodded and turned into their own bunks. You removed your straps and took off your shirt, bra and pants, opting to sleep in your camisole and panties. You didn't have your clothes with you since everything was in Levi's room now. You couldn't hide forever. You would have to meet him at some point.

You tossed about in bed, unable to sleep without the comforting musky scent of Levi and his arms that usually lulled you to somnolence. You closed your eyes and started counting numbers to help get your mind off of things.

You were on three hundred and twenty seven when you heard a creak. Someone was opening the door.

_Shit! I'm 100% sure it's Levi! _

Quickly, you relaxed your breathing and pretended to be fast asleep. Your sheets were covering you completely so you couldn't see who it was. You strained your ears, staying alert to try and find out what the intruder was up to.

You heard soft padded footsteps walk into the room. All the girls were fast asleep, tired from today's journey, so they weren't easily disturbed. Your heart raced when you heard the footsteps stop right at your bunk.

You heard a quiet but familiar "Tch" and soon strong arms enveloped you, picking you up like an infant. You did all that you could to prevent yourself from screaming and having a panic attack and laid unmoving. Your chest heaved at equal intervals to make him less suspicious.

Levi carried you all the way to his room, gently placing you on his bed and removing the blanket that was covering you. You considered doing something creepy to scare him but scratched that idea a second later. You heard the swish of cloth and assumed he was folding the sheets. _Clean freak_. Then you heard the rustle of clothes being taken off and felt the bed sink in. He pulled the sheets over your bodies and snuck his arm around your waist. You could feel his bare stomach and muscled legs tangling with yours. Snuggling close to you, you heard him breathe in your scent and sigh.

_I probably smell like sweat and horse shit. I didn't even take a shower._

"You're such a troublesome brat," he murmured into your ear. You considered giving him a snarky reply but thought against it and slowly relaxed. His clean scent washed over you and you felt more calm. _Levi_, you thought affectionately. You just couldn't stay mad. He was your teddy bear. Not that you would ever say that to his face.

You fell asleep with a small smile.

* * *

You felt soft kisses press against your neck and groaned. You swatted at whatever was laving at your neck and snuggled into the soft pillow you were hugging. Just when you were on that middle ground sensation of falling back asleep and sweet oblivion, you felt a sucking sensation at the centre of your spine.

_Where's my camis__ole?_ You thought sleepily. A harsh squeeze on your butt got your attention.

"What the hell, Levi! Ugh." You moaned and opened your eyes, hair falling into your face. You heard a dark chuckle and turned to face the owner of the voice. If looks could kill, Levi would be dead and buried by now.

He smirked at you and you sat up, glaring. You looked down and realised that your top was missing.

"Are you trying to rape me in my sleep?" you screeched. He stopped smirking and looked at you, dumbfounded.

You weren't really upset about him taking off your clothes while you were slumbering. The feelings of frustration and anger from last night was materialising, hitting you like a repugnant hangover. Top it off with being woken up from your beauty sleep and you were a bubbling chemical solution. One small, tiny mistake would make you erupt.

"What's the matter with you? I always wake you up like this," he grumbled in confusion.

"Don't act like you're a saint!" You snarled and got up from bed, stomping to the bathroom. You felt him jerk you back into his arms and clutch you tightly.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked, annoyed.

"Why did you place my team at the back?"

You felt him tense and you fought against his hold. He tightened his grip.

"The formation was approved by the Commander. I have no idea about the whereabouts of the squads."

"Don't lie to me. Mike's sense of smell is extremely crucial in an expedition. There's no way Erwin would even consider that option. You altered the formation at the last minute."

He was quiet and you knew your hypothesis was right. He thought so lowly of your skills that he had an important member of the Legion placed at a poor spot just so you could be 'safe'. You felt dejected and lowered your head.

"You're supposed to think with your head, not your heart. We had a deal about keeping our relationship out of our responsibilities. What were you planning to do? Keep me from fighting bigger titans till they were all killed?"

"If I had it my way, I wouldn't even have you going out of this castle," you heard him whisper. He didn't realise that this was the wrong thing to say to you with your current mood.

You grit your teeth as you felt your eyes tear up. You refused to cry in front of him. You took a deep breath and said in a low voice, "Let me go."

"F/N please, I want you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Am I that weak to you?" you whispered in a shaky voice.

Levi turned your head to face him and he stared into your anguished E/C pools. He felt his heart break and guessed you had misunderstood his actions.

"Baby, no please, listen to me. I can't- I don't-"

"You can't what? Trust your girlfriend to fight by your side?!"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU! FUCK! I can't lose you! Not you-" you heard his voice break. You swallowed and looked into his cloudy grey eyes, placing your hands on his cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere Levi. I'm still surviving strong aren't I? I haven't still failed have I? Don't you have trust in my skills?" you asked, searching his face which had an expression of mental torment.

He wrapped his arms around you and buried his face into your neck.

"I just can't bear the thought of you dead. These shitty titans; if something happened to you, I'd never fucking forgive myself."

_He's blaming himself for those who got killed before. His friends,_ you thought, upset. Your stupid, self loathing thoughts immediately vanished as you hugged him close to you and combed your fingers through his hair.

"Levi, I'm so sorry. Here I am, acting like a bitch when all you were trying to do is protect me." You couldn't hold back your tears and felt them slide down your cheeks, wetting his bare shoulder. He quickly pulled back and wiped your eyes, pressing his forehead to yours.

"Don't cry F/N, I promise you, I never thought less of your skills. In fact, I think you're one of the elite cadets in the Corps. I was just afraid-" he cut off, looking away from you, unable to confess what he wanted to say. But you understood. _I was just afraid of losing you like Isabel and Farlan._ You pulled his head close to you and kissed him.

"I know. I understand. But Levi, I want to be able to fight to my full potential too. Otherwise what's the point of me being here?"

Levi nodded, leaning his head to kiss you again. "I want you to join my squad. Where I can see you and protect you."

"No."

Levi looked at you, shocked and a little hurt. You inhaled and exhaled. "If I join your squad, you will get distracted. You'll place my life over the lives of your squad mates and endanger everyone. Besides, I know you. You'll force me to stay back while everybody else goes out. Like hell I'm letting you do that. I'm sorry Levi, but I have to decline."

He gave a humourless laugh. "When did you become so logical? Shitty brat."

"I have brains, you know. I'm not stupid," you said back cheekily.

"So was this the reason you ignored me all of yesterday night? I thought I did something wrong," he said, chuckling.

You frowned. "You did do something wrong. And who gave you the right to break into the girl's dorm and kidnap me?"

He smirked and kissed the corner of your lips. "It's not kidnapping. You belong here with me. I couldn't fucking sleep without you. I was worried sick. I figured you'd go to the girl's dormitory at some point and not return to our room. So I waited."

You rolled your eyes.

"You're such a-" You cut him off.

"Troublesome brat?" you finished smugly.

He looked at you, eyes wide. _I swear, I need a medal for being the person to stupefy Levi Ackerman three times in a row._

You snorted. "I was awake you know. You weren't that great at sneaking in. Aren't you supposed to be from the underground?"

He stared at you and straight out laughed, rendering you speechless. Sure, you've heard Levi chuckle but this was full on laughter. It was infectious. You felt the corners of your mouth turn up and laughed with him. The tense situation between you and Levi dissipated and you felt relieved.

_Was this our first lover's spat? Pfft. How lame._

He smiled and hugged you again, running his hands up and down your spine. You only then realized your lack of clothing and his soft touch was making your nipples harden.

"Is someone getting excited?" he whispered, a sensual tone trickling into his voice.

"N-no, I'm just cold," you retorted.

"Well then, I could think of a few ways to warm you up," he whispered with a perverted smile and teased his hand up your ribs.

"Levi, we have physicals this morning! Not now!" you panted out as he tugged gently on your erect buds.

"But I'm horny." He ran his tongue along your jaw and kissed your neck. He moved a little lower and sucked on your clavicle, leaving a mark.

"Levi! People will see!" You tried to stop him from leaving hickeys.

"That's exactly the point. You're mine, sweetheart."

You were pressed tightly between the hard wall and his equally hard body. His thigh wedged between your crotch, grinding and providing you with a delicious friction. You moaned, unable to do anything but succumb to his will. Your walls pulsed, the animal inside you taking over.

Levi pulled your panties down your legs and you hurriedly kicked them off. He stroked his fingers slowly up your inner thighs and rubbed your labia. "You claim one thing but your body always betrays you. Look how wet you are for me." He lifted his hand and pressed his index and middle finger against his thumb, providing you a glimpse of your stretched sticky fluids. "I didn't even go inside you." You looked away, embarrassed at how he had caught you red-handed and he smirked. He bent down and popped a perky nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. You shuddered as he bit the curve of your breast and left a red mark there as well.

He removed his shorts and hoisted you up, pushing his erect member into your slick opening. You cried out at the sudden entrance as he growled and rocked his hips against yours. Your tight, silky walls gripped him like a vice and he groaned in bliss. He moved, picking up the pace and you urged him on.

"This is where I belong. My all time favourite place to be." He proved his point with a hard thrust and you moaned in ecstasy.

"Levi! Ah!"

"Shit, I'm close!"

"Levi, remember to cum outside!" you reminded him at the last moment.

He felt you quiver around him and he moaned. You felt him pistoning his long hard length into you and wailed his name loudly, reaching your peak as he quickly pulled out and shot his seed all over your stomach.

You were glad he was holding you up because you definitely would have collapsed in your dazed state after the high of your orgasm. Levi gave you one last kiss on the lips and pulled away.

"You smell like horse shit. Let's go take a shower."

"Douche."

* * *

Physicals were a routine medical check up that were allocated for soldiers to prevent, diagnose, and treat disabling diseases, disorders, and injuries by physical means. Boys and girls were separated into two different rooms and were examined privately for any type of ailments and unusual body conditions. Usually your male colleagues disliked and whined about the entire procedure. You assumed it was because they had special rectal exams done by an old and grumpy male doctor while the females had a nice, middle-aged lady doctor. The thought made you smirk.

_Wonder what it would feel like to insert a finger up Levi's ass? _

You were standing in line, waiting to be called. All the soldiers were dressed in hospital gowns for easy access. The ones who were already examined sat on the benches situated by the walls, waiting for their medical reports.

"F/N L/N!"

You pushed the heavy curtain that acted as a barrier between the waiting room and the check up station and sat on the bed, awaiting instructions.

Adele Walter, the doctor who was in charge of examining you, was an intelligent and efficient woman. She always carried out her sessions smoothly without any trouble from her patients due to her kind and firm disposition. You watched as she scribbled something on a clipboard and then moved her tired eyes to your face and smiled.

"Miss. L/N, let's begin. Please take a step on this scale," she said, gesturing to the weight scale situated in the corner.

You were measured for your weight and then she pulled up a measuring rod from a scale above and measured your height. She noted the numbers down.

Then you were told to sit as she checked your reflexes one by one. After a rather painful hit to your knee and, Dr. Adele apologizing, you were moved to the next procedure.

She examined your blood pressure and temperature and added it to your report. She leaned in and placed her fingertips on the sides of your neck and probed. You had questioned her about the purpose of it; she explained that it was to check for your lymph nodes.

"Very good. Let's check your eyes next. You know how it's done."

You nodded and turned to face the eye chart. She had you cover one eye and read out the letters she pointed out and then repeated the same on the other eye. Then she used a small rod like device which had a bright light shining through a tiny hole and made you follow the beam, and then shined it into your iris to test the constriction of your pupils.

"Excellent."

She asked you to turn around and you felt her place a cold object on your back.

"Breathe in and out." She checked your respiration for any concerns and then did the same on your chest.

"Are you dating someone?" she asked, grinning.

You heart sped up and you blushed. "Um, why do you want to know?"

"I already know your response since I can hear your heart rate increase and of course, those marks on your neck and collarbone are a dead giveaway."

_Curse that insolent, short, perverted, dominant-_

Your inner rant was cut off as she laughed and moved to check your vagina. You were glad you had showered and cleaned up thoroughly. She probed a gloved finger coated with lubricant inside you, checking for any bumps and painful abrasions while you laid still, uncomfortable. It was a cold and weird sensation.

_Levi does it better. _

"All good down there too."

Finally you were completely checked and she gave you a firm nod of approval.

"You're in good health, Miss. L/N. Let's just do our round of shots and we are done with today."

You smiled and nodded as she took out a fresh syringe and started filling it up from a bottle with clear fluid. The girls who were of ages fifteen and above usually had birth control administered to them every three to four months. This was a safe way to prevent pregnancy and even periods during expedition seasons. Hange had stipulated this rule a couple of years back after an issue with a cadet becoming pregnant.

She turned to you and sanitized the inner elbow with spirit and pressed the syringe. The needle broke the surface of your skin and the liquid was injected into your veins. Once that was over, she deposited the used needle on a metal tray and covered the incision with cotton.

"Okay, you are good to go. Good day!"

You were the last patient she had so the room was empty when you opened the curtains. Just as you were making a beeline for the door, you heard her call out your name in panic.

"Miss. L/N! Wait! Please wait!"

You swivelled and looked in alarm as Dr. Adele rushed out of her station. Her face showed signs of trepidation.

"What's wrong Doctor? Is anything the matter?"

"Please forgive me, I administered the wrong medicine. I was so exhausted, I didn't see the difference between the two bottles! I'm extremely sorry!"

You looked at her with wide eyes. "What? Was it poison? Will I die?!" you asked her, your anxiety levels increasing.

"Oh no no no no no! Nothing like that! I gave you an estrogen increasing medication, not a supressing one. You understand what that means right?"

You sighed in relief. Yes, you knew what that meant. You liked to read the medical journals in Hange's lab whenever you visited her and learn about the human body. You had studied the female reproductive system thoroughly.

"So I'm going to be a little emotional and sensitive and I can't have sex with my boyfriend ejaculating inside me because I'll get pregnant?"

"Yes! That's right! Thank goodness it wasn't anything too bad! I'm extremely sorry. Giving you a birth control shot now would be a little risky so I'm going to have to ask you to return after seven days. Hopefully by that time, your hormone levels would be back to normal." She looked extremely sheepish and ashamed of herself. You didn't get angry since she never made mistakes like this before and it had been an accident. Since no harm was done, you reassured her.

"It's fine, Doctor. Please don't let it happen again. I'll come in next week, then."

She nodded thankfully, still looking upset and you turned and left the room. You sighed. _Looks like Levi can't cum inside me for the time being._

* * *

Three days flew by quickly. Everyone walked around you on eggshells. You would get angry often and burst into tears the next moment. Levi was the only one aware of your predicament and you made him swear that he wouldn't cause Dr. Adele any trouble by threatening her. He only obliged because you threatened him by withholding sex. Not like you got any from him ever since the physicals took place.

He couldn't keep up with your moods and often ended up fighting for the smallest things. Normally whenever he insulted you, you shot back with a heated response of your own. It never really affected you much since you were used to his potty mouth. But since your hormones were now irregular, you always started crying when he called you a brat or an idiot. Your mind wouldn't accept the fact that he did it out of love.

You just had an argument with him this afternoon about you worrying about looking fat and him responding with a "With an ass like that, clearly." Levi was beginning to realize that being sarcastic was not helping your case. You responded with a "Blithering buffoon who can suck his own cock" and "Shove a pole up your frigid ass".

You were now sulking in the kitchen, gobbling some leftover potatoes in despair. You had decided to go harass Hange and watch her test on the newly captured titan when you felt a sharp pain coursing through your upper body.

_Ow! My chest! It feels heavy. _

You noticed that your breasts were more fuller than usual when you showered this morning. You didn't give it much thought at the time but now, you were trying to connect the dots to see if the pain and stiffness in your breasts were somehow connected.

_I'll pay a visit to the infirmary._

You entered the empty building and knocked on Dr. Adele's office.

"Come in!" Her pleasant voice waltzed through the door. You walked inside and took a seat opposite her desk.

"Miss. L/N! Is anything the matter?" she asked you worriedly.

"Yeah, I've been feeling really stiff up here on my chest area and my breasts are fuller than normal. I've never seen them so round before. Just before I came here, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I was concerned if it's any side effects of the injection?"

Dr. Adele removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Oh dear, it seems like your estrogen levels are very high. So high that it's stimulated the production of prolactin."

"Huh?" you asked, confused.

"Let me explain. Your estrogen levels are very high, similar to that of a pregnant woman or lactating woman at your current state. When a woman's estrogen level is high, there are possible chances of the hormone 'Prolactin' to be produced. This occurs naturally when a woman is ready to breastfeed. Prolactin is produced during lactation, the process of producing and releasing breast milk. My theory is that your body is running on prolactin as well and your breasts are bearing the brunt of it."

Your eyes grew big and you gaped at her as if she had grown three heads. "Wait, so what you're saying is, I'm freaking lactating?!"

"Possibly yes. You told me your breasts are heavy and stiff. This happens when you don't breast feed and the milk starts to solidify. Did you notice any leaking?" she asked you, eyes glowing with concern.

"No, I haven't noticed. So what do I do? My chest really hurts. I don't have a baby to breastfeed," you said, nervously.

Dr. Adele frowned and thought carefully before exclaiming and smiling at you mischievously. You looked at her warily.

"No. But you have a boyfriend."

_What._

You blinked. Then blinked again twice. The reality of the situation sunk into your brain and you gave a loud wail.

"Dr. Adele! What are you saying?! How could you- what possessed you to even-"

You face was completely crimson. You could feel the heat radiating through your pores. You just wanted to crawl into a hole and lay there.

"Come now Miss. L/N, you have done sexual intercourse with your partner, haven't you?"

You nodded rigidly.

"Then there is no issue. Just ask him to suck on your breasts till the pain resides and you can sleep more peacefully."

"But that's so embarrassing! I can't say that to him!" you cried, twisting your hands into your shirt and crumpling the soft material.

"It's the only way, my dear. Or else you have to try squeezing it out yourself and that's not a very pleasant or satisfying experience. Trust me," she said with a grave look.

You swallowed heavily and shakily got up. You thanked her for her advice in a toneless voice and left the office.

You roamed the hallways like a ghost, unable to comprehend the situation that you were in. You were confident when it came to working your body to seduce Levi but you easily got embarrassed whenever something concerning your breasts came up. _Fucking insecurities._ You were in a tight situation. Not only would you have to beg Levi to get rid of your pain but there was a possibility that he wouldn't do it at all.

_How the fuck am I suppose to ask him to do that? He's already furious at me for telling him to suck his own cock. Levi's sadistic as fuck. He'll make me suffer in pain as revenge. I'm sure of it. _

You felt another pain shoot up your left breast and clutched it. "Ah!" you gasped in agony.

_Fuck, it really hurts!_

You slowly dragged yourself to Levi's quarters and slumped in bed, stomach facing down. You immediately hissed as your sensitive breasts screamed in pain at your careless treatment.

You did your best to remove your gear straps and lied down on your side with a pillow to support you and closed your eyes.

_Fuck, how long do I have to endure this?_

* * *

"...and she said? What did she say Levi?" Hange asked, grinning.

Levi hesitated, a slight redness invading his cheeks at the possible humiliation he might experience from confessing to his 'friends' about his little problem. He quickly turned to hide his face.

"She called me a 'Blithering buffoon who can suck his own cock' and told me to 'Shove a pole up my frigid ass'," he said furiously clenching his fists.

There was an awkward silence as Levi waited for some kind of response. He narrowed his eyes as he got none and griped, "Well?!"

Hange was the first to snap out of her frozen moment and slammed a hand on the table as she began to guffaw loudly.

"Bahahahaha, you got owned Shorty!"

"Shut up Four Eyes, nobody needs your input."

"You asked for it. What idiot insults their girl when she's emotionally frustrated from believing that she's fat."

Levi unclenched his hand and softened his angry scowl to a frown as he reflected on his actions. Erwin and Mike snickered quietly at Levi's relationship problems and continued to eat.

"Oi! I asked you three to help me. Not sit there and eat like a bunch of pigs."

Mike responded more calmly. "She's probably thinking about something and your words just pushed her over the edge. I suggest you avoid being rude with her and find out what is going through her mind."

_Of course! You dumbass! Her hormones are all over the place. Nobody knows about it except for me. I should probably stop insulting her. She isn't her usual self right now._

"I really want to go and give F/N a hug right now. Imagine saying those words to Levi's face and living to tell the tale! Now that's a legend!" Hange cackled.

Levi twisted the crazy scientist's ear so hard that she began to yelp in pain. It took both Erwin and Mike to pull him back and settle him down from acting out on his urge to kill Hange.

"Where is she? She's not here for dinner," Mike said, his nose trying to sniff out his squad member's scent.

Erwin took a glance at the table where the cadets were sitting and nodded his head. "She's not here. I guess you really upset her Levi. Go and apologize."

Levi looked up frazzled and examined the entire mess hall. Erwin and Mike were right, you were nowhere to be seen. Quickly finishing his meal, he downed a last cup of tea and stood up.

"I shall retire to my quarters. Find something useful to do. Please do not disturb me."

"What are you, sixty? Jeez, you really are an old man. Wonder what F/N sees in a grandpa like yourself," Hange grouched, not knowing when to quit.

Erwin quickly pushed Levi towards the direction of the mess hall doors distracting him from Hange and quietly muttered, "Go talk to her, none of us will disturb you." He nodded his head and went back to his meal. Levi hissed through his teeth and stalked out of the room.

He headed to his office and locked the door. He didn't trust Hange. She would completely run over his words and come parading in like she owned the place. He opened his bedroom door and walked in, surprised to see you sleeping in your uniform, curled up in a fetal position.

He didn't want to wake you up so he tip toed to the bathroom and washed up for the night. He padded to the bed and gently tried to move you onto your back to help you sleep more comfortably. He noticed that your shirt was bunching up tightly around your chest and started to unbutton it. As he was on the fifth button, you groaned in pain and opened your eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asked softly.

"No, it's fine," you whispered, sitting up and letting him undress you. He took off your shirt and moved to unbutton your pants.

As he was folding your clothes, he heard you gasp in pain and quickly turned to look at you. You were holding your chest tightly and your face was contorted in pain, eyes clenched shut.

"F/N! What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"N-no it's nothing," you replied, a little too quickly. You looked into his eyes and quickly turned away, feeling uneasy at the glare he was directing at you.

"Don't hide anything from me. What's going on? Are you sick? Tell me," he pressed on further.

"It's just, I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier. I was not thinking and I-"

"Baby, you don't have to say sorry. I shouldn't have egged you on like that. It's my fault." Your eyes widened as you witnessed Humanity's Strongest indirectly apologize to you and take blame for his actions.

"But I know that's not the reason for you to gasp like you just broke three ribs. Did you hurt yourself?" His eyes trailed over your half naked body, looking for any possible injuries. When he saw none, he moved his confused eyes to your sheepish face.

_Were her breasts always that big?_ Levi wondered thoughtfully. He didn't care about bust sizes when it came to women, and he was extremely content and highly satisfied with your beautiful bosom. But he was definitely sure that they were bigger. He had never seen them like this before.

"F/N, come on. Tell me."

Hearing the pleading tone in his voice, you bit your lip and broke down, swallowing the pool of saliva in your mouth. You were panicking on the inside. You were just so embarrassed about this situation.

"I-I'm...I...I'm lactating," you whispered, inaudibly. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You're what?" he asked.

_Why are you making this hard on me, Levi?!_

"I said I'm...lactating."

Levi stared at you in wonder and blinked owlishly. _Lactating? Isn't that what pregnant women go through?_

"I don't understand? What do you mean? How are you lactating?" he questioned.

"My hormones rival that of a lactating mother. My body is starting to produce breast milk as a result of this and the milk is solidifying in my breasts because I don't really have a child to feed. That's why it hurts."

Levi saw light and moved close to you. "Did you pay a visit to Adele? What did she say? Is there any way to ease the pain?" he asked, looking at you concerned.

"W-well, she did tell me a method."

"Great! What is it?"

You blushed furiously and looked away from him. "She told me to tell you to...to suck on them instead." Your voice progressed to a high pitch and you covered your face, unable to look at him.

Levi stared at you, shell shocked. _I need to suck on her boobs?_ His lips curled into a wicked smirk and he pulled your hands away from your face.

"So I get to freely suck on your tits?" he asked with a naughty grin.

"Don't say it like that!" you whined self-consciously.

"Why are you so flustered? It's not like it's my first time."

Levi moved his lips to your ear and traced his tongue around your lobe, making you moan. "Is the thought of me drinking your milk turning you on?" he groaned in a deep voice.

You whimpered and wrapped your arms around his neck as he slowly pushed you to lay on the mattress, hovering over you. He watched your breasts heave up and down, the curves of your soft flesh practically spilling out of the cups of your bra. The sight made his eyes glaze over in lust. He gave you a smug smirk and placed his hands on your waist.

"I'd be more than happy to help you with your little problem, sweetheart. But first, I have a small request."

_I knew it!_

"What do you want?" you asked him nervously.

"Beg." His voice was stern and his face was twisted into an evil smile. You were flushed red with embarrassment and he planned to milk the most out of this situation. _Oh the pun._

_Wahhhh! Why is he doing this to me?!_

You gulped and licked your lips. You fiddled with your hands shyly. Levi secretly gushed at your adorable behaviour.

_Fuck, she's so cute!_

"Mmm, what happened to that feisty little wildcat that's my girlfriend? Did someone replace you or something?"

You glared at him, unwilling to succumb to his taunting. The painful squeezing in your breast decided your next course of action.

"Please Levi, suck on my breasts," you said in a hushed voice.

Levi clicked his tongue and smiled coldly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, is that how you call me? No, that's not good enough. I want you to be more lewd with your words."

You were burning up. _Ugh, this sadist!_ You took a deep breath to relax yourself and whispered again.

"Daddy, please suck on my nipples. Please play with them. I want you to nibble and suckle on them till they are completely dry," you whimpered, feeling yourself get wet. Levi's eyes dilated and his breathing became rushed and heavy.

"Oh yeah baby, just like that," he groaned and pushed his face into the soft cleavage of your bosom.

"So nice and perky, so soft," he mumbled into your chest.

"Let's take this off now shall we?" He unclipped your bra smoothly and flung it to a corner staring at your full, round, bouncy breasts.

He growled at the sight of your N/C nipples, already erect and standing up. You looked at them as well and your eyes widened.

Your breasts had definitely increased in size. You bra had cut into your skin, unable to support the extra flesh. Your nipples had expanded to a larger size and a whitish, yellow liquid had formed at the tips. You could faintly make out a few stray veins leading from the top of your breast all the way to the areola.

"Fuck, they've gotten so big," Levi said in a low voice and trailed his fingers up your sides.

"All for me?" he asked you in a feral voice. You panted and nodded, a small moan leaving your mouth.

Levi grasped the bottom of your globes and squeezed harshly, his own lust taking over and you cried out, "Daddy, please! It hurts!"

He softened his grip and pressed more gently, massaging the sides of your breasts and placing kisses all over, avoiding your nipples.

You moaned, vexed at his teasing and snarled at him. "Touch them, now!"

Levi looked at you, stupefied and then gave a small smirk.

"Not so shy now, are you?"

He teased his fingers over your hardened peak, the anticipation that had built up in your core finally reaching heights and you arched, pushing your body into his eager hands. He rolled your tip between his thumb and index finger, observing the fluid slightly leaking out with an enraptured gaze.

"So fucking sexy," he sighed.

He pinched lightly and squeezed, moving his gaze to your face to note for any pain. You nodded as if to say that it was alright and he continued to play with them. He bent his head let his soft raven strands glide over your overly sensitized nipples. You mewled in pleasure, eyes rolled back and tongue gliding over your teeth.

Levi's mouth watered, desperate to taste those succulent gifts of heaven he was presented with and lowered his head. He ran his tongue from the bottom of the globe, sliding up and flicking your nipple delightfully.

"Ah...mmm...hah" you breathed.

He encased your tender bud into his hot mouth and slowly sucked, moaning loudly as he felt the hard peak distend even further. The vibrations sent euphoric tingles all over your body. Your breasts were so sensitive, every action causing you to leak wetness in your sopping nether regions.

He suckled on your teat, as how a new-born babe would on it's mother. He gazed into your eyes as he sucked, his sultry gaze piercing into your hooded eyes. He swirled his tongue and grazed the skin with his teeth, making you shudder in pleasure.

He let go of your nipple with a pop, a strand of saliva leaving his lips. He performed the same ministrations on your other breast. You were a pile of melted human goo, surrendering yourself to him and allowing him to play with you as he pleased.

Levi stared at your wet, bruised nipples with a feral smile. He had sucked off the layer of colostrum that leaked out in the beginning. Your buds were red from continuous stimulation and your nipples were starting to finally squeeze out your long awaited fluid.

"So gorgeous," he murmured, looking at your panting, alluring form. He bent and harshly sucked on one of your nipples, this time earning a erotic sigh from your lips as you felt a stream of milk gush out of the opening.

"Haah...oh yeah," you breathed.

"Oh, I want more," Levi groaned and sucked harder, drinking in your sweet juices. He smacked his lips and said, "Shit, your milk is fucking delicious."

You blushed, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not a fan of tea with milk, but I'm willing to make an exception if the provider is you," he smirked.

"Shut up!" you cried, embarrassed.

_How is he saying these things so shamelessly?_

Deep down, you knew it was hot. His filthy mind and dirty words turned you on so much. Your underwear was literally soaked.

Levi chuckled darkly. He was impressed. You brought out kinks in him that he never knew he had. He was definitely planning on having children with you in the future.

He continued sucking on your sensitive breast, trying to squeeze out as much milk as possible to lessen the burden in your chest. He was very careful not to hurt you too much and by the way you groaned with your head rolled back, he knew he was doing an excellent job.

You were in heaven, his hair tickling your breasts as he moved about your chest. You combed your fingers through his hair and urged him to continue.

"You like sucking my tits, Levi?" you moaned.

"Fuck yes, baby," he said in lust.

"Then please baby, drink my milk like your life depends on it. I love having you suck me like this," you moaned, unable to control yourself. He flicked his tongue and growled in approval at your encouragement.

"Oh fuck, swirl your tongue around, just like that!" you cried, as he performed to your commands. "Ah! I think I'm going to-"

You felt your body convulse and your walls clamped in ecstasy, drenching your panties in your cum. You screamed his name loudly.

"Levi!"

"Shit! You just had a nipple orgasm. Fuck baby, you're so fucking sexy," Levi groaned into your chest.

He heaved himself off and sat up on his knees. He licked all around his mouth and wiped the white liquid flowing down the side of his chin. Milk dribbled down your chest at different angles, making you giggle and you climbed over him, tugging on his shorts.

"Let me take care of you," you said, provocatively.

Levi observed the complete change in your persona with a hot-blooded gaze as you went from a shy kitten to a wanton dog in heat. _Her hormones are really messing with her. I like this side of her. I like it a lot,_ he thought giddily.

You grasped his hard member with your hand and pumped, earning a low grunt from your boyfriend. You licked the tip and sucked over the head as he threw his head back and swore profusely.

"Fucking hell, don't fucking tease me!"

You smirked. _Oh, how the tables have turned._ Suddenly an idea clicked into your aroused brain. You leaned your breasts over his hard cock and squeezed some milk out of your teat.

White liquid immediately squirted out and splashed on his member, making him hiss. He watched you aroused and excited, as you squeezed out enough milk to completely drench his dick and bent to swallow him in.

Your breast milk acted as a sublime lubricant, allowing you to easily slide him in, relishing the combination of his precum, musky masculine flavour and your milk. Levi jerked into your mouth, groaning in pleasure. He moved his fingers to tightly grip your hair.

"Mmm...baby...shit...fuck," he gasped out, as you ran your tongue over his shaft and sucked hard. You bobbed your head, his cock completely encased in your mouth as you started deep throating.

"Ah...F/N!" You could feel his hips thrust into your mouth, his hands pushing your head as you choked on his dick. He was getting close but you weren't going to let him cum that easily.

You slid his cock out of your mouth as he growled in frustration. You splayed out on the bed and pushed your breasts together to create some cleavage and looked up at him with an amorous gaze.

"Daddy, will you fuck my tits?"

"Fuck baby girl, you're such a minx," Levi said huskily and pushed his cock into your makeshift pillow.

He moaned at the softness of your plush bosom, moistened by your breast milk as he pushed in and out. You helped out by rubbing your breasts on the sides of his penis. The sight of him fucking your breasts with his head lolled to the side and teeth sinking into his bottom lip was permanently engraved in your mind. You moaned, urging him to move faster and he started thrusting harder, your breasts bouncing with each push.

His penis began to peek out at the top of your cleavage, leaking his essence and you bent your head to lick and suck on his gorged tip whenever he came close to your face.

"That's it baby, suck on Daddy's big cock when he gets close to that pretty little face of yours," he whispered sensually.

You pressed your breasts even closer to massage his member and started to tease your nipples as he fucked your breasts.

"Mmm...nghnn...feels so good!" you whispered, your womb clenching in bliss.

"Yeah, I want to see you rub your juicy tits." You squeezed your nipples and moaned in pleasure and pain, your milk squirting out and hitting his toned abs. "Shit, that's hot. Damn, look at them bounce," he gushed, pushing hard.

You had an even dirtier idea and tried to figure out the mechanics of how to perform this action. Levi was practically grinding into your cleavage. You moved your palm underneath your globes and lifted them up. You leaned your head as close as you could to your teat and took a hard nipple into your mouth.

Levi's cock throbbed in pleasure as he watched you suck on your own breasts, his eyes taking in this tantalising sight.

"Shit, such a horny slut! Baby, you're so hot. You're getting me close," he moaned. "I love watching you play with yourself. Does it feel good?"

"It feels so fucking good! Daddy, I want you to cum all over me. Go ahead! Spray on me!" you mewled, unable to focus about nothing but making Levi squirt on you.

"Mmmm...Ah!" he cried out as his cock spurted out his thick essence, the fluids splashing on your face and breasts. He pumped his hand over his cock as he rode out his intense sexual climax.

"Damn, I don't think I ever came that hard, period," he breathed out, slowly coming out of his euphoric moment.

You rubbed his spilt cum all over your bruised, sore nipples and ran your fingers up your neck to trace the dribbles in your cheek. Locking your dilated pupils with his burning grey irises, you sensually sucked on your fingers, tasting his juices.

"My Daddy's milk tastes even better," you whispered.

"Such a desperate girl, you like the taste of my cum?" he growled out.

"Yeah, I fucking love it," you breathed.

Levi couldn't hold in his temptation to kiss those perfect, plump lips glazed with his seed and pulled you in for an open mouthed kiss, his tongue clashing wildly with yours. He broke the kiss and bent down to lick your wet and still hard nipple, cleaning his cum and milk off both of your breasts.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

He ran his fingers up your leg and stroked your panties. When he realized how wet you were, he lost control and ripped them off of you. He stared at your leaking cunt, your juices running down your thighs.

"Fuck me, you're dripping so hard," he groaned and thrust his tongue inside you.

You screamed in ecstasy as Levi stroked his tongue against your pulsing walls. He ran his tongue up to your clit and slurped, the sounds of his wet tongue making you shiver in pure lust.

"You like Daddy sucking on your naughty little pussy baby?" he asked in a throaty voice.

"Yes Daddy, please! I want to feel your tongue so bad!" you sobbed out.

He swore and lashed his tongue back into you. You could feel yourself get closer to your long awaited release and flexed your body, pushing your womanhood into his face as you came hard, your fluids splashing all over his mouth and chin. You sighed loudly in satisfaction, as Levi licked the fluids off your entrance like a cat with cream and then wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Shit, that was so good. I didn't think either of us expected that," you said, breathing heavily.

"We're so naughty, aren't we?" he smirked and leaned in to kiss you.

"That we are," you agreed with an equally smug gaze.

You definitely didn't expect such a erotic experience from the little incident with your wayward hormones but you weren't complaining. The relaxing thrum of your bodies after your mind-blowing orgasm was worth every bit of pain.

"I am definitely getting you pregnant one day," Levi chuckled, smiling wickedly at your red face.

"Levi, I'm still young! I don't want to have kids now!"

"No, but we will, someday. That's a promise," he whispered, kissing you softly.

You understood the meaning behind his words and smiled widely, nodding your head and nuzzling his neck.

"I love you, Shorty."

"Tch, I love you too brat."

_My brat,_ he thought, possessively.

*


	5. First Date (4)

A/N -: This chapter contains the following.

**LEMON (obviously), Bondage, BDSM, Superior Kink, Dominance and Submission Kink. Read at your own risk.**

Published - 17/05/2019

* * *

"I'm not wearing that."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I will not!"

"I told Levi to hide all your clothes. Unless you want to go on this date naked, I suggest you quit whining and start dressing."

"I'm going on a date, not trying to fucking seduce a man and get him to bed! I already did that!"

Mikasa looked unfazed and proceeded to shake the scrap of cloth she called a dress in front of your face, signalling you to get dressed. You smacked it away and sat on your bunk, huffing.

You were finally going on a date with your boyfriend. Fifty days after officially hooking up and parading around announcing that you were his girlfriend, Erwin made Levi realize that both of you hadn't actually gone out on a date. Levi was confused as to why you had stayed silent without telling him anything. Shrugging, you responded saying, "I don't know, it never really clicked." Erwin had shook his head at the hopelessness of your lack of knowledge in relationships and had given Levi a night off in hopes that he would take you out to a nice place. Levi agreed and here you were, stuck inside the girls dorms in your pyjamas, freshly showered and at the mercy of your friends.

Levi, aware of your ignorance on the trivial matters of preparing for a date, suggested Sasha to take responsibility and she had concurred without any reluctance. In fact, she almost seemed excited. You had shrugged and nodded at the time of the ordeal but now you were severely regretting your imprudent decision of involving your exuberant and slightly sex-deprived friends into your personal life.

"It's not like he hasn't seen you naked, why are you making a fuss?" asked Sasha, busily munching on whatever she managed to steal from the kitchen.

"That's not the point. I'm a classy girl, okay?" Annie and Ymir snorted at you. Glaring at them, you continued, "I'm not dressing like a tramp on a date that's supposed to be romantic."

"It's Corporal Levi, the man's far from romantic. If you go in a boring old dress, he'll only do boring stuff and be boring. This dress however, has potential. It keeps men on their toes," Ymir said, smugly.

"Is that what the shopkeeper told you? I can't believe you guys fell for marketing tactics!"

"F/N's right, the dress is a little too revealing for a first date," mumbled Krista from Ymir's lap. Ymir immediately switched sides and nodded with her.

_I swear, if those two don't fuck before I get eaten by a titan, I'll haunt them forever._

Mikasa pulled you up and held you tightly by the arms. You fought against her hold and tried to kick her shin but Sasha managed to hold onto your legs.

"Goddammit! Let go of me!" you hissed.

Annie started to take off your clothes as you shifted violently, trying to shrug them all off. It was impossible considering the three that were holding onto you had the most tightest grips in the entire Corps, not counting Levi's of course.

Ymir watched the proceedings go on as Krista shook her head and gave you a pitiful glance.

Your t-shirt, shorts and underwear were yanked off and Annie stood staring at your nude body. Ymir closed Krista's eyes with her hands and gave you a once over with a playful smirk.

"Oi oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing? MOLEST! HELP! MOLEST!"

"SASHA! Shove a potato inside her mouth!" Mikasa growled.

You stood naked and powerless as you were gagged with a rather bland, boiled potato. _Why on earth am I stuck with psychos for friends?_

Annie grabbed the skimpy dress and pulled it over your head. She adjusted your arms into the straps and smoothed the dress down your body.

"It suits you, F/N," Annie said monotonously. You glared at her with burning ire, furiously chomping on the potato. Some of it fell out of your mouth and hit Sasha on the face.

Mikasa and Sasha let go of your limbs and stepped back to take a good look at you. You also glanced down and checked yourself out.

The dress itself was made of silk, and the colour was a shade lighter than your natural skin tone. It was very body con, highlighting your female attributes with a sexy, snug finish. The straps were very thin and wrapped around your shoulder to crisscross at your back. The dress was meant to be worn braless and didn't have any type of cups stitched into it. The back was half open; the cloth of the dress began at the centre of your spine and the straps were looped into a string bow and elegantly tied where the back of the dress began, giving your body a shapely silhouette.

[A/N - Google this and the dress is the first image when searched. Colour of the dress will differ according to your skin colour. **Women's Sexy Silk Bow-Tied Open Back Simple Plain Mini Body con Slip Dress**]

"Holy Mother of Titan! You look so hot!" Sasha jumped up and down in glee. "I knew my choice was perfect!"

"It's too tight! And revealing!" you whined. You secretly admired the dress, it was gorgeous. The only downside was that it revealed too much skin, in your opinion, and you felt like it was more of a club dress than a dress for a date. _What's Levi going to think?_

"He won't be able to keep his eyes off you," Ymir said, answering your mental question.

"He won't be able to keep his hands off you!" cheered Krista with a mischievous smile.

"You look beautiful, F/N," said Mikasa, in a quiet voice. Her eyes were expressive this time, showing approval. Approval to the dress or your boyfriend, you couldn't tell.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate you going through the trouble of finding a dress for me. Now can I have my underwear back?"

You felt the atmosphere in the room change. All the girls looked at you with an evil smile and you felt sweat form on your temples.

"Oh F/N, you won't be needing those." Sasha's smirk was positively wicked.

"What? Of course I need my underwear!"

"You are going commando today," Annie replied.

"WHAT?" you exploded._ I knew they were mad but this is a whole other level of insanity._

"Imagine when he finds out you're completely naked underneath that dress! It'll drive him insane!" Ymir spoke up.

"Hand me my panties before I kick all of you in the face!"

"Nope." With that, Mikasa threw your undergarments outside and shut the window.

"Mikasa! Some pervert might take my underwear, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" You screamed at her as you threw a left hook. She dodged and quickly maneuvered you into a sitting position on her bed.

"Krista, do her makeup and hair."

You sighed and gave up for the time being, plotting to humiliate them in the near future. It was impossible dealing with these girls. _They're bat shit crazy._

Krista jumped up eagerly and went to grab her makeup bag and various hair accessories. Placing everything on the mattress, she smoothed out the hair which clung to your face and took up a small bottle of S/C liquid.

"Your skin is pretty clear so I don't need to use any kind of foundation. Just slight concealing will do." She dabbed certain areas of your face with concealer and blended it with a small sponge.

She took out a small eyeshadow palette with mainly neutral tones. "Close your eyes, please," she instructed. You immediately shut your eyes and let her cover your eyelids with nude transitioning shades. "Mmm, perfect!"

"Give her a really bold eyeliner look! Make those eyes pop!" cried Sasha. You gave her a deadpanned stare. Krista smiled and took out a black eyeliner pen and you closed your eyes once more. Krista gently held your chin as she ran the felt tip just above the lash line and drew a flicked tip at the edge of your eye. She did the same with your other eye. _A cat's eye look, huh._

She used a little bit of incandescent glittery powder to dust your cheek bones and the bridge of your nose and coated your lips in scarlet red.

"F/N is out to kill some bitches!" Ymir smirked. You pursed your lips and stuck your tongue out at her.

"Okay! Let's do your hair."

Krista mumbled something about giving you a teased look and brushed your hair and pinned it up in what you assumed was a messy French up do. Until you took a good look at yourself in the mirror, you really couldn't tell for sure.

Finally, the primping was over and Annie handed you a pair of two inch gold heels to go with your dress. "Can't have you looking taller than him so this will have to do."

You smirked and put on the shoes and slowly stood up. You weren't used to walking in heels but you somehow managed without tripping like a clumsy twat .

Sasha and Ymir wolf whistled at you and Mikasa gave you a smug smile. Krista clapped her hands in joy and Annie stood looking at you with a small smile.

"You guys enjoyed playing with me, didn't you?" you asked them wryly.

"Duh."

All of you walked towards the girl's lockers and you stared at yourself in the mirror. You couldn't believe the bold, seductive woman looking back confidently was you. _I look smoking hot. Wait till Levi gets a glimpse of this!_

"I can't believe I'm basically fucking naked underneath this dress!" You adjusted your dress so that the bottom skirt wasn't lodged inside your crack and smoothed out the folds on top of your stomach. The dress was mid thigh, backless and you were underwear-less. _I'm a slut_, you thought, amused. _At least I know I'll get fucked senseless tonight._

Mikasa dabbed a few drops of essential oil on your pulse, the crook of your neck, behind your ears and wrists. It's aroma was that of vanilla, shea and cocoa, a heavenly combination.

"Is that my aphrodisiac oil?" you questioned her with a raised eyebrow. She nodded.

"One last thing!" Krista reached over your neck and fixed a small gold chain with a miniature pendent and adjusted it so it fell in-between your clavicles.

"Come on, it's past eight! The Corporal will be waiting for you!"

The girls were interested to see how Levi would react to your arrival and decided to follow you discreetly outside the castle where Levi was standing with his horse. Sasha gave you a thumbs up and the rest scrambled behind bushes and trees to witness the action. You rolled your eyes and walked towards Levi. You ran your eyes appreciatively over his lean, muscular form in a tight grey shirt with the sleeves folded up to the elbow and snug black trousers. His shoes were black and polished and his cravat was missing. _Hm, that's new_. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, giving you a glimpse of his collarbones. He had sleeked his hair back and a few strays fell over his forehead attractively. He looked breath-taking and you took a deep breath to calm your nerves.

Levi smoothed the mane of his stallion as he waited for his girlfriend to arrive. He looked emotionless as usual but on the inside he was a wreck.

_Fuck, tonight better go perfect. This is our first date and I want it to be absolutely flawless._

"It's already five minutes past eight. Where is she?" he muttered to himself and turned in the opposite direction to give himself a pep talk.

In the midst of his righteous mental rant, he made out the sound of click-clack footsteps crunching over the crispy leaves scattered on the dry earth. He swivelled around and landed his gaze on your form. The stoic look fell away as his jaw dropped in shock.

His eyes slowly moved up your well shaped legs adorned in strappy sandal heels, towards your toned flat stomach hugged by the soft material of your dress and landed on your chest where the material teasingly hid what was underneath yet gave an idea of what was to come. _She's not wearing a bra_, his cock screamed. His eyes travelled over your clavicle and neck and stopped at your face. He took a deep breath at your sultry eyes, beautifully highlighted by the shadows and liner and bit his lip at the sight of your bright red lips, begging to be kissed. You had a natural flush on your face and he noticed that your back was open as well. Your H/C hair was messily pulled up in a twist, allowing smaller strands to frame the curves of your face captivatingly. You stopped two feet away from him and shyly glanced into his eyes.

"Damn," he murmured, closing the distance and walking around you to hug you from behind. His arms snaked around your waist and his lips trailed lightly over your left shoulder and stopped very close to your ear. "You look stunning." He inhaled deeply and gently bit your ear, making you gasp.

"God, you smell so irresistible. Were you planning to test my self control tonight?" he whispered.

"Not my idea, it was the girls," you said with a smirk.

He turned you around and smoothed his hands over your arms as he stared at the skin above your chest with a bewitched gaze. His breathing was uneven and his arms tightened their hold around you.

He finally rested his eyes on your face and softly said, "You are so beautiful." Your heart was beating so loudly; you half believed that the surrounding forest and anyone within it could hear you having a near cardiac arrest.

"You look arrestingly handsome yourself Levi," you said grinning.

He intertwined his fingers with yours and led you to his horse. Giving you a boost, you balanced yourself as he jumped up behind you and took hold of the reins, pressing his chest to your back.

Both of you rode into town, a comfortable silence washing over you. Your eyes widened at the gorgeous view of the stars shining brightly overhead, wind breezing over your bare skin making you slightly shiver._ I should have worn a coat_. You imagined what it would be like to live in a world where you didn't have to worry about tall, filthy monsters trying to wreak havoc on humanity and the harsh reality of war and death hanging over your heads. Your head was tipped back into Levi's shoulder as you gazed at the sky and he nuzzled into your neck, gently kissing. You shuddered and leaned in, wordlessly pleading for more.

"I so badly want to just say fuck this and carry you back to my room so I can have my way with you," he muttered heatedly. "But I need to do this. I want to treat my girlfriend right."

You turned and smiled at him affectionately and pecked his lips, leaving a red lip mark on his mouth. You giggled and he frowned, licking his lips to get rid of the stain.

You finally reached civilization and Levi led his horse towards the town stables and paid the man-in-charge to take care of his horse for a period of time.

You walked alongside him, talking about inconsequential things and laughing, enjoying the walk to the restaurant. You could feel eyes staring at you and glanced around; the townspeople that were roaming about that night were staring at you and your partner, specifically at you. You could feel their eyes undressing your figure and you scowled. Levi noticed the attention you were receiving and growled, wrapping his arm around your waist to show them who you were with. Their eyes flashed with recognition and realizing they were vividly staring at Humanity's Strongest Soldier and his obvious date, they quickly went about minding their business in fear of being sliced in half.

"Nosy perverts," he snarled. You rubbed his back reassuringly and comforted him, telling him to relax and forget about what happened. Levi grabbed your hand and quickly pulled you towards the entrance of a huge building, painted in cream colours and shadowed by large trees. Flames danced brightly at each torch fixed on the wall, giving the outside of the restaurant a warm and fiery glow.

The entrance led to a narrow hallway, ending with double doors that were closed. Muffled sounds and clinking could be heard as you closed the steps between the door and the hallway. A man stood in front of the entrance lazing about with a small clipboard. When he saw you and Levi, he quickly snapped to attention.

Levi stepped up to the man and said something inaudible to your ears. _Levi must have made a reservation_. The man quickly nodded and checked with his list, searching for the reserved name. Finding it, he quickly ticked the name off and bustled about to open the door for you to enter. The doorman was staring at your chest as you walked towards the door. _Goddamnit, I knew this dress was too much_. You saw the man lick his lips as you passed him and heard Levi grunt possessively. You quickly grabbed Levi and held his hand, hoping it would calm the raging beast inside him. It worked just barely and Levi exhaled loudly, rubbing his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

A waiter came up to assist you and Levi. He ushered you towards a table situated in a cosy corner, where you would be slightly secluded from the rest of the crowd. You were glad. You hated unwanted attention. Levi pulled out your chair and you blinked wide, unused to this kind of gentlemanly behaviour coming from him.

"Sit the fuck down."

_Gentleman, my ass._

You snorted and sat down and he pushed the chair in. Moving to sit opposite you, he quickly signalled the waiter and commanded him to bring their finest bottle of red wine and menus. You watched in awe as he expertly handled the ordering of the meals and the waiter arrived to your table with a black bottle and two wine glasses. The waiter opened the bottle with a flourish and poured the red liquid into your glasses. He took a longer time pouring yours, as he was too busy staring at you closely, mouth slightly open. He managed to right himself before the liquid overflowed and quickly escaped, intimidated by the furious glare Levi was throwing at him.

"Levi, let it be. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"Fuck. You're too damn ravishing for your own good. If one more bastard looks at you, I'll-"

"Levi, you're the one dating me. You're the one I love. Not them. You hold the upper hand here. So don't fret," you told him gently. He smirked at that and reached out for your hand. You happily held his hand and stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Honestly, you're so cute."

"Tch. Don't call me cute."

Laughing and trying to make him forget about the situation, you asked him about his day and this started off a conversation. Your food arrived and you ate, giggling at his shit jokes and dark humour. _Ymir was right about one thing. Levi hasn't taken his eyes off me ever since he saw me in this dress_. Levi relaxed more and more, as he realized smugly that you had eyes only for him even though many men continued to stare at you as they passed your table.

Similarly, you couldn't keep your eyes off Levi either. Your boyfriend had an aura surrounding himself that demanded attention and respect. You always gawked at him like a stalker when you joined the Corps, but now you had the privilege to touch him and love him too. Only you. He was yours. A wave of territorial possessiveness washed over, shaking you to the core. He really looked splendid in formal wear. The grey of the shirt matched his eyes quite nicely.

"You look really good in that shirt," you mumbled. "I'm surprised you decided to not wear your cravat."

"I thought I'd do something different this time."

You giggled uncontrollably and he rolled his eyes at your intoxicated self.

You were slightly tipsy by the time you had finished eating and guzzling the rest of the wine. Levi's strong tolerance for alcohol kept him going stable. Paying for the meal, he and you left the building and strolled through the quiet town, making the long journey towards the stables. It was already nearing ten and the streets lacked individuals. Some remained, closing up their stalls and locking their stores. You skipped about, not caring that you were in heels as Levi ambled behind you with his hands in his pockets, observing you and smirking.

"You're going to trip and fall, you know."

"I already did." You turned and waited for him to reach you. You placed your hands on his cheeks and leaned in. He could smell the wine on your breath. "For you," you whispered, flushing. He chuckled at your adorable flirting and pecked your nose. He wrapped his arms around you and smoothed his hands over your figure.

"Did I tell you how much I love this dress on you? It fits you so well. And I can tell you aren't wearing a bra," he said hungrily, staring at your chest. The night was cold and your body was reacting to the climate, your buds hardening and poking through the soft silk.

You smirked. You slipped out of his hold and cat walked away from him, his eyes following your body as you swayed your hips sensually. Noticing that you were a good distance away from him, you turned your head and looked at him sideways, nonchalantly humming, "That's not the only thing I'm not wearing."

Levi stared at you, bemused, as he tried to analyse your sentence through his sex-fogged brain.

_"Not the only thing I'm not wearing...Not the only thing I'm not wearing..."_

_Is she implying that...she's not wearing any panties too?!_

The stoic man swiftly looked at your rear and stared at it with wide eyes. The material was skin tight so if you had worn anything underneath it, the lines would easily bulge out. He couldn't spot your panty line at all. His blood rushed straight to his groin as he came to the one and only conclusion with your sentence.

_She's completely naked under that dress._

He growled in desire as he made contact with your mischievous eyes, sparkling with mirth. His blood pounded through his ears as his cock hardened, making his already tight pants even more uncomfortable.

_She's been strutting about, wearing nothing but that tiny dress and teasing me this entire time!_

As soon as you detected the comprehension in his eyes about your lacking attire, you quickly ran away from him and turned into the next lane, intent on teasing him as much as you could.

You heard him growl and footsteps chased you as you ran as fast as you could without tripping on any stones. The heels slowed you down remarkably and you snarled in frustration. You had almost reached the junction to turn left when a hand snagged your wrist and pulled you into an abandoned alley. You squeaked with mixed feelings, upset that he had caught you yet apprehensive about what he would do to you with this new information.

Levi slammed you against the wall and pressed his body to yours, not allowing any gaps to be present. His forehead smashed with yours, his chest pressed tightly and his thigh in-between your legs. He gripped your wrists and held them over your head in one hand and slowly trailed the other over your nipple, making you arch and groan in desire. His breath was hot and he panted rapidly, unable to control his attraction to your body.

"You little vixen, playing with me like that! Do you realize that I'm going to have to punish you?" he hissed viciously.

He twisted your nipple harshly making you yelp in pain and he quickly swallowed your moans with a brutal kiss, practically bruising your lips. He bit and sucked on your lip and ran his tongue down your neck to sink his sharp teeth into your sweet spot, ripping the skin and making you bleed.

"Levi! Oh fuck!" you moaned in pleasure and pain as he soothed the sting with his tongue.

"Such a cock tease aren't you," he whispered and grinded his hard member into you. You felt your womanhood get wet and you nodded your head in agreement.

"I'm a naughty cock tease, Levi. Please punish me!" you purred.

Levi lowered his hand and smoothed his palm up your thigh, lifting your dress as he went. His fingers were tickling your inner thigh as your nether regions wept and you panted loudly and moaned desperately. He pressed his fingers unexpectedly against your clit and both of you groaned in pleasure.

"Shit, you really are naked. Dirty, dirty girl!"

He plunged his fingers inside you and pumped roughly, kissing your neck as he pleased you and you rubbed your chest against his neck, your nipples delightfully teasing themselves against the friction of your dress.

He quickly pulled out and kneeled before you, lifting your legs over his shoulders and sliding his tongue over your nether lips. You mewled and grinded into his face. The thought of doing something naughty in an empty alleyway where you could easily be caught by someone turned you both on. Groping your butt, he nibbled on your clit and moaned into the throbbing nub, making you groan passionately.

Just as quickly as he began, he stopped and lowered your legs back down. He stood up and sucked his fingers clean and gave you an evil smile. You gulped and felt your legs turn to jelly.

"Levi! I was so close! Why did you stop!" You whined.

"You don't get to cum. Not here. Not yet." His voice was low, husky and commanding. "Let's continue back at HQ."

He pulled you out of the alleyway and stomped towards the stables at a fast pace. Levi told you to wait outside the stables as he went to retrieve his horse. You stood, unfulfilled, horny and a little excited as you waited for your man to take you back to his room and have his wicked way with you.

While Levi entered the building, a tall, muscular stranger egressed and made his way down the cobblestone path. He saw you standing outside, looking somewhere else and stopped walking; not seeing you with anybody, he immediately sauntered towards your figure.

"Hey there, pretty lady! What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing, standing alone late at night in such a tempting dress?" he drawled, trying to close in on you. You looked at him and scowled, trying to ignore him but he stood far too close to you for your liking.

"Go away punk, I'm taken," you said in a dark voice.

The tall stranger chuckled and eyeballed you. "Sure you are. Why don't you come back to my place and we can have some fun together?" He snatched your hand and tried to drag you into his body. You moved to sock a punch in his gut but before you could act, the man was stopped by a pale arm harshly seizing his own in a bone crushing grip.

"Touch my girl and I'll kill you," said Levi in a deep voice, his eyes shadowed and body shaking with rage.

"You think you can beat me, Shorty?!" the man yelled. Uh oh, wrong move dumbass.

The man yelled in agony as Levi twisted the arm in his hand brutally till a crack was heard. He swiped his leg over the man's feet, making him fall down with a thump and proceeded to kick him savagely in the face. The stranger moaned in pain, coughing up blood and tried to hold onto Levi's foot but Levi swiftly sent a blow to his ribs making him curl up and spasm.

"Weakling," growled Levi. He moved his bloodthirsty eyes to your stunned face and quickly grabbed you and heaved you up onto his mount. Whipping the reins, he hastily rode back to HQ, arriving to the castle in mere minutes. You sat quietly throughout the entire journey, not uttering a word, afraid that he might snap all of a sudden if you said or did anything rash.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He's fucking pissed. He's motherfucking furious. That crazed look in his eyes! Is he that jealous?! I already told him that I had eyes only for him! We're dating for God sake!_

He stopped the horse all of a sudden and jumped down, pulling you by the waist with him. You looked around frazzled, realizing that you had arrived to the castle stables and watched him nervously as he briskly led his horse inside it's respective stall. He then walked up to you and bent down, holding you by your upper hips and hoisting you over his shoulders. You squirmed in astonishment but he slapped your ass as a warning to stop moving.

Levi proceeded to carry you towards his quarters, his pace quick, unfaltering and determined. You started to sweat and hyperventilate in slight fear. _I hope he doesn't kill me!_

He locked the office door and the bedroom door and threw you on the bed. His eyes were smouldering and you could make out anger, jealousy, lust and something more sinister. Just staring at him caused shivers to race up your spine.

_It's not just jealousy,_ you realized. _He's possessive and territorial. Seeing that fucker touch me triggered something inside Levi._ Your mind took a moment to process this rather scary yet kind of disturbingly romantic thought. _I like him being territorial over me,_ your inner self crowed in understanding.

Levi closed his eyes and breathed audibly, trying to calm his emotions before he did something he would severely regret. Witnessing that stranger touch your arm had released the chains of a beast hidden deep inside him and he did all that he could to keep his dark desires in check. His body shook as he thought of ways to end his mental torment and he fisted his hands, the urge to destroy something and act animalistic taunting him viciously.

You slowly stood up and placed your left hand over his right fist while your right hand caressed his pale, smooth cheek. He opened his eyes and gazed into your beautiful E/C orbs, feeling more secure and pacified as he saw the love and hopeless devotion in your eyes. He placed his hand against your cheek and kissed you softly, as his right hand travelled up your arm and rested on the back of your neck. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue inside your hot cavern and began a fierce battle with your tongue which he won easily. You relaxed your body and let him take control, allowing him to possess you and guide you the way he wanted. He broke the kiss and released you from his grasp.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Indubitably," you replied, a little confused but not hesitant.

"F/N, I just snapped when he-"

"I know Levi. I completely understand. I'd do the same if I was you. I don't like to share either," you told him darkly.

He smirked, reassured. You grinned back and ran you fingers through his hair, messing up the hairstyle and letting the soft strands glide between your digits.

"You're so perfect. It's like you were made for me, you understand me so well. You accepted me so easily with all of my flaws," he said softly.

"Flaws? Maybe other girls might get turned off at your acts of possessiveness, swearing and the occasional poop joke but that's what draws me to you," you drawled, tracing a finger on his chest where his nipple was located. His breath hitched and he grunted in satisfaction. His husky voice was making you wet and you bit your lip and stared into his eyes, trying to hint what you wanted from him. He returned your erotic gaze and moved to sit on the leather couch placed against the wall. He crossed his legs with one ankle over the other knee, arms splayed back over the edge of the seat and relaxed back into the chair. You blushed slightly, there was no doubt about it. Levi looked undeniably sexy in that position; shirt ruffled with the top button undone, hair tousled and his ever present bedroom smirk curled up on his face.

"Strip for me, baby," he ordered, voice unbelievably low in pitch. You locked eyes with him and walked seductively towards the couch, stopping before the wooden table separating you and the sitting man. You placed your foot on the table and unbuckled the strap of your heel with ease. You sighed in relief at the loss of pressure you tolerated while wearing the tall sandal and repeated the process on your other foot. While doing this, you carefully hid your womanhood from being exposed to him and leaned a little lower so that front of your dress revealed your breasts. You heard him hum and secretly smiled. You looked up as you took the heel off and locked your sultry gaze with his narrow, burning ones and crawled over the table like a predator stalking it's prey and kneeled, sitting back on your legs. His eyes widened with interest and you knew you had his full attention, not that you didn't for this entire night.

You removed the pins that held your hair up and placed them aside, allowing your H/C waves to fall over your shoulders. You shook your head and tilted your head back, revealing your neck as you mussed up your hair, letting the dishevelled locks frame your face captivatingly.

You looked back at Levi and felt your pussy clench at the way he bit his index finger while running his eyes over your sexy figure. You smirked and turned your back to him, pulling your hair to the front and reaching behind to untie your bow. You jerked in surprise as Levi moved your hand back to the front and tugged at the string himself, pulling it further till the knot unfurled and the top of your dress loosened considerably.

Levi watched your alluring form tease him as you removed your shoes ever so slowly, making him growl inwards with impatience. His mouth went dry as you revealed your long, slender neck to his appraisal, the purple mark of his love bite glaring at him like a siren. He felt the chains of his inner beast slowly break as his heart raced at the sight of your claimed body. You turned and exposed the back of your dress and he couldn't hold in the temptation to unknot the strap himself. After all, he had fantasized about doing it ever since he laid his eyes on you wearing the ensemble. He moved the thin straps over your shoulders and laved his tongue from the edge of the cloth, up your spine and on your nape where he finished up with a kiss, smirking as he felt you arch and shudder in excitement. He removed the small, gold chain and placed it carefully with the hairpins and reclined once again into the couch.

"Take it off," he murmured.

You turned around, heavily aroused, and slid the straps and pulled the dress down your stomach and stretched out your legs to push it all the way down to the floor. Levi groaned in desire at the sight of your naked flesh and you kneeled on the table once more, a naughty idea running rampant through your head.

You ran your hands over the sides of your neck and above your breasts, lightly teasing your nipples and down your stomach and halted at the very top of your thighs.

"Mm sweetheart, give me a bit of a show," Levi said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

You spread your knees apart and exposed your wet pussy to his lecherous gaze. Your moved one hand to toy with your clitoris and you moaned, loving the carnal look he gave you and the tingles of euphoria that attacked your body as you pleased yourself. You used both hands to spread your labia open, displaying your quivering tight channel and throbbing clit.

"Do you like what you see?" you moaned huskily.

You had a loud moan as a response as you witnessed Levi rub one hand over his tent, his eyes fixed to your womanhood. You pushed a finger in and pumped slowly, using your other hand to play with your breast. You added a second and third finger, face and neck completely flushed and mouth open as your gave into the pleasure. He encouraged you, causing you to thrust your fingers harder and faster.

"Are you going to cum?"

"Yes! Oh god, yes!"

"Good, that's it. Go wild for me." His voice was shaking and you could hear something else in his tone but you were too drowned in the high of reaching your climax to give it much thought.

"Levi, I'm going to-"

"Stop!" his voice rung out, snapping you out of your lust induced haze. You gave Levi an astonished look and he smiled coldly, motioning you to remove your fingers. "You heard me, I said stop." You pouted and pulled your fingers out of your pulsing vagina with a squelch and glared at him.

"Is that how you look at your Commanding Officer?" he said in a frigid voice. You quickly looked down and muttered a small apology.

"Remember what I told you in the alleyway? You don't get to cum unless I say so. Understand?" You nodded meekly. You could hear Levi's Corporal voice come into play and it excited you beyond anything. He never used that voice in the bedroom before, opting for more romantic husky tones. But this voice was cold, hard, ruthless and demanding. You realized that your Soft Dom Levi was morphing into a Hard Dom and you were the little, mousy Sub, under his power and ready to follow his every whim. Your personality was a switch, you loved the feeling of dominating and taking control of a situation but you also relished the idea of being controlled and used like the toy that you were. The kicker was that Levi had figured it out too. You recalled what he had asked you earlier after he had carried you into the bedroom. _Do you trust me?_ You panted as your mind could think of nothing but being completely owned by the man you loved. _He was asking for permission. To completely take over me. Oh fuck, yes!_

Levi leaned forward and laced his fingers up, resting his elbows on his knees, chin propped up with his hand and staring at you with a heated gaze.

"You will address me as Heichou or Sir for the rest of the night, am I clear?"

"Yes, Heichou."

"You've been misbehaving quite often, Cadet. I let it slip since you were special to me and I didn't want to give you more work than what you already had during the day. But tonight was the last straw. Not only did you walk around in nothing but a flimsy piece of cloth covering your body in front of other men, but you let them stare at your body in a way that is only reserved for me. Then, another piece of shit had the audacity to touch what's mine. Do you know how that made me feel, Cadet?" he said in a calculated voice, his eyes revealing the rage you saw when he attacked the stranger back at the stables.

"No, Heichou."

"It made me want to rip his head and shove a loaded gun up his ass. I wanted to kill each and every single individual that dared to look at you wrongly. But I didn't. My baby is eternally devoted to only me, is she not?"

"Yes I am. I love you," you whispered, completely submissive.

"I love you too, my little kitten. Come."

He stood up and moved you to the bed, indicating you to sit down while he walked over to his wardrobe. He rummaged through the drawers and came back with a medium sized wooden box and his 3DMG straps. You looked at it with mild curiosity.

"I was in town a couple weeks ago and saw a rather explicit shop selling...explicit things. I purchased them with you in mind. I hope you're ready to play, kitten." _So that's his new pet name for me!_

You nodded back, staring at him with dark, hooded eyes. His mouth curved into a half smile and he opened the box, taking out a silky, black cloth and ropes.

"First, I'm going to blindfold you."

Levi covered your eyes with the blindfold and tied it at the back. With your vision gone, you felt your body accustom to it's loss, your sense of smell, hearing and touch heightening and making you stand on edge.

"Move to the centre of the bed and kneel. Wait for my instructions."

"Yes, sir."

You heard him leave the room and sat still, confused, wet and panting. Ten minutes later, you heard his footsteps echo through the room and felt a hand encircle your throat.

"Good girl. When you're in bed, you certainly comply with orders dutifully, don't you?" Levi said proudly. You sensed a leather collar of some sort wrap around your neck and the sound of chains clinking on the floor. You were forced on your hands and knees as you were jerked by the collar on your neck, making you garble in shock.

"Let's go for a walk, kitten. Your Captain will lead you."

_Wait, what? WALK? While I'm naked?! In a castle filled with soldiers?_

"B-but Le-Sir, I'm not dressed to-"

"Shh. Your Captain knows what's best for you. Listen to him and you won't be punished too harshly, understand?" His tone indicated that he wasn't to be trifled with.

_Oh my fucking God! What if someone sees?!_

He lifted you off the bed and onto the floor and you started walking, hands roaming about to find Levi's. You heard him chuckle and say, "Not like that, baby. I'm the one walking. You're my pet. Start crawling."

_This horny sadist! Oh, I'm such a masochist._

"But-" You were cut off as you were jerked by the chains fixed to your collar, the sudden movement making you stumble and fall in a heap.

"Crawl or I will have to drag you all the way there, Cadet!" he growled. "Don't talk back to your superior."

"Yes, Heichou," you whispered, neck throbbing. You blushed red in humiliation as you started crawling on your hands and knees, Levi gently pulling on you as he led you out of the bedroom and office and down the hallway.

"You make such a good pet, kitten. You're doing very good," he cooed. Occasionally he would bend down and run his fingers through your hair and tickle under your chin. _I love being coddled by my Heichou._

You smiled widely. Levi was more softer as he guided you to wherever he was going, your blindfold preventing you from guessing where exactly he was taking you. _I've always fantasized about Levi dominating me, so I'm definitely excited! My knees hurt like fuck! I just hope nobody sees us._

Finally, he stopped somewhere and you heard him unlock a door and lead you inside. He left you kneeling on the floor as he went to shut and bolt the entrance, trapping you and him inside the unknown room.

His footsteps echoed behind you and you gulped, your body tense and wary. Your blindfold was taken off and you blinked in confusion, eyes slowly taking in what was placed before you.

An intricate set of ropes hung suspended from a steel ring that was connected to a metal pole fixed to the ceiling. Several of them hung at different locations and your eyes widened as you looked at each one.

"Curious, kitten?" Levi whispered into your ear, his hands untying the collar and pulling you to stand up with him. You looked back at him and realized he was shirtless with only his pants unbuckled and unzipped, his boxers peeking out.

"Where are we? When did you get a playroom inside HQ? Are you interested in suspending me, Heichou?" you asked, slightly amused and shocked at Levi's various kinks.

Levi's eyes widened and he crushed you to him. "You know what this is? You've done this with others?!" He growled possessively, his grip tightening on your hips.

"I told you, sir. I'm not really innocent. But no, I haven't done this with other people, I've only just had sex with them. I know about bondage though. I've always been curious."

Levi sighed in relief. "I don't want to think of you being with someone else, doing these things. I know it's wrong and unfair of me to feel like that but I want to be the one to tie you and punish you. Only me." He nuzzled your neck as he hugged you close. You stayed silent, thinking worriedly.

"You've done this with other women?" Your voice was low and dark.

Levi's hold on you increased as you tried to shift away. "No baby. This is my first time too." You relaxed as you heard this and he kissed you sweetly.

"Let's explore the world of love and sex together, shall we kitten?" he murmured, looking into your eyes with adoration. You nodded back smiling.

"But that doesn't really explain how you know about them, though?" He looked at you suspiciously. You blushed in embarrassment and turned away.

"I like to read books...sex books."

You saw him smirk and chuckle from the corner of your eye and you pouted in anger. He nuzzled your cheek, mumbling, "My little perverted kitten. I love you so much."

"Well, how do you know these things?" You asked him indignantly.

"Bondage Sex is pretty common among thugs, F/N. I've witnessed some disgusting things in the past." Levi's face had gone black and his eyes faraway. You quickly realized your mistake and tried to make him forget about his old life.

"Well, since neither of us have experience in it, how do you plan on doing this? Isn't this kind of stuff dangerous without training?" You asked him curiously.

"Oh Cadet, did you forget? We use 3DMG for suspension on a daily basis. Our bodies are well accustomed to vertical and even sometimes horizontal suspension. This won't be anything different from your normal training. Except this time, we rely on the strength of the rope and your own body's flexibility and strength. You already know how to time your breathing while flying through the air in wires. I'm sure you're more than prepared for this. I've studied the mechanisms of how this works and I've already practiced the type of knots I should use with one of our trial dummies. Today, you get to experience a one of a kind personal training session with your Corporal," he said huskily.

"Whoa. So all that time observing me while I was training, did you imagine us doing this?" you asked, grinning.

He swooped in for a kiss and you responded eagerly. "Baby, you have no idea," he groaned into your mouth. He locked your lips with his and carried you to the centre of the room.

"While we are here, you can scream as much as you want to. The walls are soundproof. We're on the top most floor, away from all the barracks. It's late and everyone's asleep. The best part is, it's not really that far from my room either. I need to teach you a thing or two about obedience."

He expertly began to harness you into the ropes, tying you up tightly and securely. Your arms were pulled back and rope was twisted around your breasts and arms, forming a breast bondage. A leather harness secured your hips and your thighs and ankles were restricted as well. The end result had you immobile and legs spread out wide, full body facing the floor as you hung mid-air.

"If you feel uncomfortable, let me know. We have a safe word. I promise to stop."

"I feel alright, Heichou."

"Excellent."

Levi walked around you slowly, admiring the view. He couldn't believe he was finally getting the chance to act out one of his very graphic fantasies with you at last. The sight of your trapped, secure, hanging, naked body was making him painfully hard and his heart thump. He licked his lips and stood in front of your red face, expression twisted in pent up frustration and eyes dilated with desire. Desire for him. He smirked smugly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his thigh strap that was a part of his uniform. He tied it around your neck and bent down to kiss you, snapping the strap into your skin at the nape.

"I love seeing you so helpless and tied up. My strap around your neck is to show you who you truly belong to. You're my little kitten, is that clear? Mine to kiss, to love, to tease, to taste, to punish."

"Yes, sir!" You moaned in desperation. He removed his trousers and boxers and stood with his hard cock throbbing.

"See what you do to me, baby. You know how to work me up, don't you?" Levi said in a deep baritone, an evil smile growing on his face. He moved to stand in-between your legs. You waited impatiently for him to thrust into you.

"Such a misbehaving Cadet!" Smack. A sharp slap on your butt cheek. You gasped. "Screaming in the hallways. Playing truant with Jaeger and Kirstein. Half-hearted cleaning. Not to mention running away and sleeping in the girl's dorms." Each sentence was ended with a harsh spank. You were breathing harshly. You knew the dangerous game of breath involved while being suspended so you relaxed your body, taking in deep breaths to steady your heart and lungs. "Oh, how I wanted to punish you then. What made you think you could hide from me? I will always, always find you. Trying to tease me with that tempting dress and running away again. Did you think you could get away from me? I will always catch you."

Three more slaps followed, with him caressing the sore and red skin afterwards. You moaned, feeling yourself gush fluid and he chuckled. He rubbed his finger over your pussy lips, teasing you.

"What's this? My slutty cadet is being turned on by her punishments? Do you want this cock inside you? Is that what you want?" he purred darkly.

"Yes, oh fuck yes, Heichou! Please put your hard cock inside me!" He continued to tease your lips, making you sob out in exasperation. "Please, Heichou! I can't take it anymore!"

Levi hissed and eased his cock into you, groaning in pleasure. You moaned in relief and ecstasy as you felt his long, hard member fill you up completely. He gently rocked his hips at first, letting you accustom to the new position and sensation. After a few thrusts, he started to roughly slam into you.

"Who do you belong to? Who owns you?" he growled out, thrusting fast.

"Y-you! I-I belong to y-you!" you panted out, body aching in pleasure and pain.

"What about this dirty little pussy?" He thrust hard and used his fingers to play with your clit. You screamed, your body shaking and writhing. Your mind was unable to comprehend anything but what Levi was doing to you.

"My pussy is yours, Levi! Only yours!"

"That's fucking right! You're mine, baby! All MINE!"

You screamed again, your voice cracking and dying as your poor body endured the harsh thrusts, bruising grips of his hand and the painful cutting of the strong ropes into your skin as a tight coil wound up in your womb, your body tingling in sexual euphoria.

"Scream for your Captain! I want you to scream loudly when you cum!"

"Fuck! Ah! LEVI HEICHOU!" Your body spasmed as you came, Levi moaning loud and shamelessly at the feeling of your walls tightening around his cock. He felt his balls tighten and emptied his cum into your hole. You heard him pant as he slowly removed himself out.

Levi watched his seed drip out of your cunt and onto the floor. A small part of him complained about the mess but he was mainly distracted by his essence splashed all over your pussy lips and deep inside your womb.

"Mmm, that's what I like to see. My cum dripping out of that wet, naughty pussy. You like being filled up by my milk, kitten?"

"Yes, sir."

"Drop the sir. You know what to call me."

You smirked tiredly. "Yes, Daddy!"

"Very good, baby girl."

He held you carefully as he untied your limp body and gently placed you on the floor. He swiftly put on his underwear and bottoms and moved over to lift your sweaty and tired body up and out of the room. He managed to somehow lock it and you heard him mutter to himself about cleaning the room thoroughly.

You sighed in happiness and satisfaction and let him carry you back to bed, your eyes closing in exhaustion and losing yourself into a dreamless sleep.

Levi looked down at your still form and smiled lovingly, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. _I love her. She's my everything._

"Thank you F/N. Goodnight. Sleep tight. I love you."

*


	6. Mounting Awareness (5)

Final Chapter!

A/N -: This chapter contains the following.

**LEMON (obviously), Daddy Kink, Riding and Oral Sex. Read at your own risk.**

Published - 27/05/2019

* * *

Warm, golden rays glimmered on your skin as your mind ascended to full conscience. You huddled into the blankets, moving towards the source of warmth radiating onto your bed from the window. Although you hadn't awakened completely, you could feel the tension and stiffness in your muscles as you rolled over. Each movement had you wincing as your chaffed skin made contact with the soft sheets. You heard a low groan and a weight pressed into your back, hot breath warming your skin pleasantly, a welcome source of heat against the chill of the room.

Your brain finally kick-started and functioned efficiently, providing you with the memories of last night. Levi had taken you to a new level of erotic stimulation, exploring different methods of sexual gratification for both him and you. Your restrained self had derived sensual pleasure from the feeling of helplessness and immobility, and Levi, without a doubt, acquired visual pleasure and satisfaction from seeing you tied up. The result of your sadomasochistic escapade had you wincing in discomfort, skin raw with rope burns.

Finally you mustered the energy to open your eyes and turned your body to face your sleeping boyfriend. Levi had his face buried into your shoulder so your movement had him shifting to the opposite side of the bed. He moaned sleepily and scratched his neck, turning to sleep on his stomach with a small snore. You chuckled and sat up, running your fingers through your tangled locks. You leaned close to him and tapped him on the nose with your index finger. He twitched but didn't wake up. Giggling, you stretched your limbs and groaned as your aching muscles relapsed back to their neutral state. The urge in your bladder had you reluctantly scramble out of bed. You hurried to the toilet in order to quickly relieve yourself.

While washing your hands, you took a good look at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes were smudged black and beige and your mouth had faint traces of red lipstick. The breast bondage had caused your chest to turn slightly blue and thankfully, your colour had returned considerably. The rope burns were still visibly quite obvious, all across your arms, chest and torso, thighs and ankles. _It'll take days for these to heal up. I can't let anyone see them. They'll start questioning me._ Levi's cum had crusted on your thighs and womanhood, making you grimace. _It feels hot at the time of the activity, but now it's just gross and disgusting._

You brushed your teeth and showered, then headed to your shared bedroom wrapped in a fluffy towel and began to ferret through the wardrobe for your uniform. Your arm sockets hurt slightly, but you didn't mind. The pain was similar to the kind of feeling you experienced after a good training session with the gear so you didn't complain too much. You had rather liked the after sensation of pain from his harsh handling of you. You couldn't remember what happened after you passed out from exhaustion. _Levi must have carried me back since I couldn't even stand on my own two legs. Well, this is what normally happens after every single training session I have with him so why am I surprised that it would be any different when sex was involved, _you thought, shaking your head in disbelief.

Dressing in your Scouts uniform, you grabbed your leg harnesses and started to fix them in place, along with your leather skirt. While you were doing this, you heard shuffling noises come from behind you.

"Why didn't you wake me up, brat?" Levi bonked your head as he yawned and you hugged him back in retaliation. It took most of your willpower to hold back the compulsion to run your hands over his naked torso.

"You look way too cute, sleeping. I just couldn't bring myself to wake up my little teddy bear!" you said, smiling cheekily and pecking his cheek with an adorable 'Mwah'.

"I'll kick your ass during combat training and make you clean your coughed up blood with your tongue afterwards if you call me that," he said coldly.

"Out of all the possible threats, you just had to use that one."

"Of course, your welcome."

You rolled your eyes and let go of him, heading back inside the bathroom to start combing your hair. Levi followed you and took his own toothbrush and started brushing his teeth, watching you struggle with the knots.

"Don't mess up the floor with your fucking hair, shithead," he warned while brushing furiously. You scowled, squatting to pick up your fallen hair. "Damn it." You returned to untangling your hair and tied it up in a ponytail as he finished gurgling and spitting water.

It had taken Levi a few days to get used to your presence in his bedroom. Falling into a routine was difficult as Levi constantly berated you for your messy habits. You had to admit, your cleaning had improved slightly. It was nowhere near good in Levi's eyes but you tried. You didn't have too many clothes so sharing a cupboard between yourselves didn't cause much catastrophe. The bathroom counter however, hosted your many toiletries mixed with his, making Levi grumble. You smiled as you recalled your feelings of jubilance when you noticed how your toothbrush crisscrossed with his as you arranged your things. It made you feel like you were a proper couple, serious and in love.

The first time you shared a non-sexual bathroom encounter with him was almost a week after you had officially moved in. You had forgotten to lock the bathroom door while brushing your teeth and Levi had sauntered into the room, freezing in shock at your startled form. You had stopped in surprise, brush still in your mouth, spit running down one side. Your hair was messy and you were garbed in childish bow panties. You started spluttering, accidentally swallowing the minty foam. Levi hurried to you and slapped your back, smirking. You bashfully looked at him after spitting and wiping your mouth. He had shook his head at your endearing actions, grasped the opportunity to squeeze your right boob and push his hips against your ass, mimicking a thrust and moved to brush his own teeth, all the while chuckling at your red face.

_Levi's such a closet pervert. Two perverts in an equation is never a good thing,_ you thought, amused.

You had felt stubble on his cheek as you kissed him earlier and peered at his face as he washed, the rough, black hair poking out of his jaw area quite noticeably in the bathroom light.

"Can I shave you?" you asked innocently. Levi turned to look at you with suspicious eyes and you gave him a pleading look, jutting out your bottom lip for full effect.

"What are you playing at, brat?"

"Nothing, I just want to shave your goddamn face! Is that so wrong?"

"...you better not cut my face, understand?"

"Yes! I mean, I promise to be careful!"

You made him sit on the counter as you searched for the correct razor. He handed you his shaving cream and crossed his arms, watching you with his eyebrows raised as you fiddled with the lid. You eagerly squirted out a handful and moved to stand in-between his open legs and covered his cheeks, jaw and neck with the cream, taking your time to spread it evenly as you stared at his features.

Levi was quite the beautiful male specimen. His eyes were tapered, lids covering half the eyeball, only opening up completely whenever he was battle ready or deemed it appropriate to display his emotions which was a feat in itself. His irises always changed colour in the different intensities of light; shading from a light grey to an inky ash, often times shining with specks of blue. His eyes only turned dark when his anger was really pushed to the limits or when he was highly aroused. Thick raven lashes framed his lids, curling upwards, giving him an ethereal appearance. His nose was set narrow and small but sharp. It balanced his features perfectly. His soft lips were a wide bow shape, the upper lip thin and the bottom lip more plump and nibble worthy. Hisjawline was well defined and angular, giving him a handsome, rugged, face , he was a man gifted with the face of an incubus.

_I could look at him all day._

"Distracted, brat?"

"With a face like that, do you blame me?" you whispered, eyes hooded and locked with his. He stared at you, enthralled by the look in your eyes. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer, tightening his legs around your hips.

You washed your hands and grabbed the razor and switched out the sharp blade. Turning to him, you held his chin firmly and carefully slid the razor over his cheek. You proceeded to expertly shave the rest of his face while washing the blade consecutively, his eyes following your motions.

"Tilt your head back," you ordered.

"Giving me orders, F/N? Isn't that my job?"

"Well, right now you're not my Corporal. You're my boyfriend and I'm the one with a blade against your neck so you'll do well to listen to me."

He smirked and leaned his head back, exposing his frothed throat to you. _Damn, his neck is sexy as fuck._ You bent closely and shaved his neck with extreme caution. You heard his uneven breathing and smiled evilly. Your close proximity was affecting him and you decided to have some fun with this new piece of information.

"Am I doing a good job, Daddy?" you asked, deliberately making your voice throaty and gliding the blunt side of the razor over his Adam's apple ever so slightly.

You heard his breath hitch and chuckled inwardly. Levi, unable to respond in fear of the blade sinking into his skin by accident, grit his teeth and dug his fingers into your waist. You finished his neck and pulled his head back to face you. "You little runt, I should punish you for that," Levi glared at you as you smirked and kissed his lips. "Bleugh." You pulled a face in disgust as you tasted his shaving cream in your mouth and slid out of his grip.

"So, how did I do?" you asked him. Levi turned to look at himself in the mirror and angled his face to observe your work.

"Hn, not bad. For an idiotic female, you sure can shave well."

_What did you say, you little son of a bitch?_

"Excuse you, girls have stuff to shave too. Way more than men," you retorted testily, as he washed his face and wiped with a towel. He looked at you with an entertained expression as he patted his nape with the cloth. _Damn it, he's teasing me!_ His eye fell to your neck, brows furrowing as he realized that you had buttoned your shirt up to the collar. You usually left the first stud open.

Levi pulled you close to him and unbuttoned your top to reveal your neck. He tilted your head and traced his fingers along the marks the leather collar and strap had left on your skin and kissed it softly.

"Does it hurt?" He looked at you with concern in his eyes and you smiled gently, shaking your head. "A little, but I don't mind."

"Hn." You felt him softly kiss all around the bruised area and captured your lips in a loving kiss, making you moan. He moved to unbutton your shirt even further but you stopped him.

"Levi, I just showered and I'm already dressed. Besides that, I'm kind of sore." You saw him smirk proudly and slapped his chest in annoyance. "Honestly, do you even care that I'm in pain?"

"Of course I do. Knowing that every movement you make will have you thinking about what happened last night makes me feel...special."

"Sadist."

"Don't pretend like you don't love it, kitten. You like being owned by Daddy, don't you?" Levi said deeply as he bit your pulse and you gasped.

_I so badly want to misbehave so he bends me over the counter and punishes me but my body really needs to heal. Bugger._

"Ngnnn...yeah, I do," you groaned instead. It wasn't a lie. The thought of him possessing you always sent a welcome shiver through your body.

"Mm, that's what I thought." He let go of you and stepped back, face returning to his stoic expression as you whined and did your shirt up. _I'll have to plot a proper payback later. Can't let him have all the superiority. Someone needs to put this smug bastard in his place,_ your inner self preached, her devil horns out.

_Soon._

You curved your hand around his neck and skid your fingers above his undercut, taking note of the fact that his hair had grown longer than usual. The strands fell into his eyes as he looked through the drawers beneath the sink and Levi agitatedly swiped at them as they continued to block his vision.

You looked at the bedroom clock. 6.40 a.m. _I think I can squeeze in a quick haircut._

You grabbed him by his boxers and pushed him onto the counter.

"Oi! The fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Sit here. Don't move."

You rummaged through the drawers yourself, plucking the scissors and comb that he kept for his monthly haircuts.

You shut the drawers and held the comb and pair of scissors in each hand, smiling playfully and snipping the scissors for full effect.

"You need a haircut, Heichou."

"Tch, you think I'll let you cut my hair?"

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

You climbed over the counter and straddled him, legs on either side and Levi grunted in shock, arms moving to hold your hips so that you wouldn't accidentally fall.

You kneeled so you had more access to his head and parted his hair in the middle, combing down and flattening it neatly. Twisting to one side, you held the comb half an inch above the end of the grasped lock and snipped.

"Shit! Don't screw up my hair, brat!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

He grumbled in retaliation and stood still as you snipped away on one side and then moved to the other. You constantly checked back and forth to make sure you maintained the correct length and held up the strands to make note of the measurement. You kneeled back straight and held his chin, looking at him critically. Firmly nodding at your work, you leaned your body to check the back of his head, your figure unintentionally pushing forward and causing your chest to smother his face.

"Hmm," he mumbled appreciatively, nose nudging your soft globes and hands roaming up your legs and massaging your ass.

"No fondling the hairdresser, sir," you blinked at him coquettishly. He smirked and kneaded your sore cheeks more harshly.

"You're always so horny, Heichou."

"It's not that I'm horny, it's just that you're too alluring, Cadet.

You wiggled your ass and rubbed your breasts, smiling playfully in return. You heard him growl in desire and abruptly sat on his crotch, grinding your ass into his boner, making him throw his head back and moan. You placed the pair of scissors and comb on the counter and kissed his jugular, licking his neck and freshly shaved jaw. You moved all over, waiting for him to reveal his sensitive spot. He gasped and shivered more violently on the left side, few inches below his ear. You smiled and sucked, kissing and biting, alternating the pressure till a rather impressive hickey bloomed. Levi groaned in pleasure and you ran your fingers down his chest and abs, removing your lips from his neck and jumping off the counter.

_Pussy be damned._

Cackling like a maniac, you ran to the bedroom, grabbing your upper harnesses, boots and jacket and sprinted fast, hearing Levi's furious roar of your name and glass bottles crashing down to the floor. _Bet he didn't expect that,_ you chortled as you dashed to the mess hall, slightly dishevelled. Before entering, you quickly put on your boots, harnesses and jacket and smoothed your pants and hair, breathing deeply to control your respiration. You opened the doors and walked in, pleased with life.

_I'm so going to get whipped._

* * *

You hid a smile as you watched Levi stomp angrily into the mess hall twenty minutes later. He looked pissed and those who were standing near the door at his entrance scattered immediately. You quickly looked away as his eyes scoured the room for you and went back to eating, pretending as if you hadn't noticed his arrival.

_He can tease me but I can't? Well, two can play at that game._

The public setting made a perfect barrier for any type of revenge Levi was plotting against you. He never showed any sign of affection out of closed doors or in public places where people who worked with him could see. You felt a shiver and knew he had spotted you. You smirked inwardly and turned to Sasha, conversing cheerfully about your date last night, ignoring the two flaming holes being burnt into your back.

"Um, F/N? Corporal Levi is glowering at you," Jean said, nervously.

"I know."

Eren cowered under the glare which he was directly facing. "What the fuck did you do? He looks like he's going to kill someone."

_I'm the one who killed someone. I killed his boner and the mood,_ you thought snickering at your lame joke.

You shrugged and nonchalantly said, "He's probably got a stick up his ass as usual. Nothing new."

Finishing up breakfast, all of you headed off to do the day's chores. You were assigned to dust and clean the castle library. For some reason, you were put alone. _Great. I'm supposed to clean a big ass room filled with dusty shelves all alone. Fuck my life._

Everybody went their separate ways and you snatched a broom, dustpan, old rags, a homemade solution of diluted vinegar and oil that Levi had taught all the cadets to make to clean wooden furniture without staining or damaging them, wood polish and a brand new feather duster which was probably stocked by Levi from the many closets in the castle._ I swear, we have more cleaning supplies here than anyone in the kingdom._

You headed to the lonely and deserted library and placed your items on one of the tables. Closing the door, you started to sweep the area, clearing each wall and moving in-between the shelves. The library was barely used by anyone other than Armin and Hange. Armin was the only one who spent his time reading here while Hange just stole the tomes that she wanted and kept them in her own bookshelf in her office._ I can't believe Commander Erwin hasn't figured out that Hange is the book thief._

The room was rather large so it took you almost an hour and a half to sweep the place since you didn't have any help. You collected the dust and swept it into a pile to take care of later.

Folding the white sleeves of your blouse up to your elbows, you grabbed the rags and started to wipe the tables and chairs with the solution. Luckily, there wasn't much grime collected on the furniture which made your job much easier. Nonetheless, it took you far too long to finish. You arms ached as a result of cleaning and polishing ten large tables and eighty chairs. Surprisingly, you didn't perspire too much but your hands were tinged with the foul smelling cleaning agent so you decided to take a short break to the public showers to wash your hands. You scrubbed your face, neck and arms meticulously with soap and washed thoroughly. _What's the point, you have to dust things anyway. You're going to get dirty._ Perhaps Levi did influence you in more ways than one when it came to hygiene. _Well, it's a good thing._

You balanced the broom against the wall that you had carelessly left lying on the floor and headed back to the table. Unwrapping the paper cover on the duster, you whisked it, watching the new feathers fly out and shake. Grinning, you traced the duster across your face, giggling at the soft sensation. Slapping some sense into your head, you walked around the shelves, looking for dust.

You decided to start from the back of the room, working your way to the front. Walking to the most darkest corner where no daylight shined in, you stretched your arm as far as you could reach to dust the top shelf of books. You paused as you heard the library doors slam open and then shut. A loud clicking noise echoed throughout the room. Then a deep, male voice sounded out from the depths of the library, petrifying you.

"Oh, kitten? Where are you?"

You were frozen, fear crawling up your spine. _Fuck! I didn't expect this so soon! Doesn't he have paperwork?!_

Levi's voice was positively fiendish as he slowly walked through the main pathway, purring at you.

"Come out, come out."

You were cornered. There was no possible way to escape without revealing your position and you were sure he would catch you way before you could even pass him.

"Daddy wants to see you, baby. You know you can't hide from me," he crooned, footsteps close to your hiding place. You gripped the handle of the duster in your hands, mind racing as you tried to come up with a hurried escape plan.

_Goddamnit._

You saw his shadow fall into your peripheral vision and acted quickly, throwing the duster at his face when he entered the corner, catching him off guard and making him squawk in astonishment. You bolted past him and scurried to the door. You limbs ached from overexertion.

_Yes! Almost there! Come on, F/N!_

You didn't see it coming. Levi tackled you from behind, grunting like a wild animal and pinned you to the floor. The sudden hit shook you, making you lose your breath and your body thrummed in pain. You squirmed vigorously, trying to get out of his grip but to no avail. He pressed his body to yours, nose running up your neck and tracing your cheek.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's the third time you ran away from me, F/N. You know what happens to bad girls who run away from their Corporal?"

"They get molested by a pedophile?"

"How dare you insinuate that I'm a pedophile! You're of age!"

"I'm not insinuating anything. You're the one jumping to conclusions." _I'm just asking to get punished. I'm so glad I had the foresight to wash off that vinegar stench!_

"Are you really trying with me, Cadet? You should know better than anyone that I'm no pushover."

"You should be aware that I'm not someone who is easily subdued either, Heichou." You glared at him, silently challenging his authority.

"That's it! I'll show you what happens when you disobey me, brat! Kneel on the floor." His eyes burned lividly as he commanded you. All traces of a flirty Levi vanished into thin air as he scowled at you. You held his gaze unwaveringly and stretched your lips in a straight line.

"No."

Levi didn't take a shine to your immediate dismissal of his charge. "I gave you an order, Cadet! Are you defying commands from your superior?" he growled.

You pursed your lips and shrugged. He tightened his grip on you and shook you, making you wheeze.

"Kneel, Cadet! I won't repeat myself."

_Hell to the fuck NO!_

Your eyes burned in fury as a familiar pull of longing filled your body, shaking you to the core. Due to the close proximity, you could feel his heartbeat pound against his ribs and his heated crotch press against your groin and felt your own body respond in return, flooding you entirely in warmth. You felt yourself leak in pent up frustration from today's deeds and groaned lowly. _I need to have him, now._

Darkened E/C orbs clashed with molten grey. Biting your bottom lip seductively, you butted your forehead against his, breathing harshly and muttered two words that always managed to cause unwarranted sexual tension amongst couples.

"Make me."

Levi let out a guttural sound and kissed you, smashing his lips to yours and biting your bottom lip savagely. You gasped and fought back, pushing his lips with your own as his tongue came to battle yours. Adrenaline pumped into your bloodstream giving you renewed energy, saliva pooling in your mouth as you attacked his wet muscle relentlessly, not giving him the opportunity to enter. You could tell that he was shocked at your defiance. You always let him lead and take charge when he kissed you. You easily allowed him to have the upper hand. But this time, you would show him the alpha within you.

_You're not the only one with a beast inside, Levi._

You forcefully beat his tongue out and plunged yours into his cavern, making him gasp. You traced his teeth and moist cavity, moaning lewdly as you tasted his morning tea. Pulling back, you tugged on his lip, nibbling and sucking, not letting him get a second in the action.

His grip had loosened considerably; the main reason being him thoroughly distracted by your talented tongue. You snatched the opportunity to roll him over and pin him to the floor, ponytail swishing over your head as you gripped his arms tightly with all your strength and thighs tightening their hold on his muscular hips. You knew he could easily buck you over without a second thought, as his magnitude of power was far greater than yours. But he allowed himself to be pinned, panting harshly and looking into your eyes with irrepressible lust. You held him like that for a few moments, both of you fighting it off in a staring contest. You broke the gaze and bent your head, licking a stripe up his left cheek, making him groan indiscernibly.

"Do you know desirable you look, face and neck flushed and panting underneath me like that?" you sibilated, trailing kisses over his jaw and neck. Each suck had him twitching and he did his best to conceal his moans by biting his lip.

You unfastened his cravat and kissed even lower, showering his neck with warm breath and wet licks. You growled with sinful pride as you realized you were dominating your Corporal and pushed your body against his, rubbing sensually.

"Do you want me, Levi?" you asked him, watching his reactions carefully.

He hissed furiously, trying to regain some semblance of control over the situation but you were far too cunning, grinding your crotch over his tent ever so slowly, making him close his eyes and thrust upwards for more.

"Do want me, baby?" you whispered, brushing your lips just above his forehead, blowing hot air over his sweating face.

"Oh fuck F/N!" he groaned, thrusting harder. "God, Yes!"

You swiftly got off the floor, pulling him up with you. He barked in anger but you grabbed his wrist and hauled him towards the door.

"Not here. Not while anyone can walk in at anytime. I don't want to have just a quickie. We're going back to bed." Hearing that, he gave in and let himself be led out of the library.

Unlocking the door, you were about to leave when a perverted idea ran through your head. Stopping abruptly, you told Levi to wait at the door as you dashed between the shelves searching for the duster. Finding it rolled on the floor near the far corner shelf, you clutched it and hurried back. Levi looked at you as if you had gone mad while you ignored his questioning stare.

"Why did you go to get the fucking duster? Have you gone insane?" he wondered in amazement.

"Nope. I'll show you why, later," you murmured.

You zoomed back to your shared room in minutes and jerked him inside, making sure to lock the office door so no unwanted guests could wander in. Smirking, you turned around and faced your horny Captain who was frantically pulling off his boots. You strutted up to him and slithered your arms around his neck.

"Kiss me, Daddy," you whispered fervently.

Levi's brain shut down as his member pulsated in desire. He was only used to having you moan his bedroom label in a submissive manner. Hearing you say his naughty title in such a rough, aggressive approach was making him feel new things. You always managed to work him in ways no one had ever succeeded in achieving. _Screw the kitten, she's a bloody tigress!_

He looped his arms around you and kissed you passionately, moaning your name brokenly between each push and pull. You held one cheek firmly and angled your face to deepen the kiss.

Moving back, you shoved him onto the bed with full force, making him fall back heavily with a grunt. You untied your hair and let the strands fly freely as you slowly took off your straps. Levi propped himself up on his elbows and watched you, transfixed. You took off your jacket and shirt and turned around to shake your ass while your removed your pants. You heard him growl lowly and smirked.

Kicking the pants and boots away, you swaggered towards the bed in your underwear and crawled over the panting man, running your hands up his stomach. Unbuckling his harnesses with practiced swipes, you unclasped the brown, leather skirt around his hips and teased your digits above his inner thighs while undoing the leg straps, making him swear in a rather high pitched voice. You unravelled his cravat and kept it aside, waiting for a golden opportunity to use them. You swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and he moved to remove it all the way, taking his jacket along with it. Gnawing on your lip, you shamelessly ogled his ripped torso with a lascivious gaze. _His abs! So mouth-watering!_

You pushed his waist down so he was fully laying on the mattress. Skimming your mouth from the band of his white pants to the centre of his clavicles, you dipped your tongue into the crevice and tasted his sweat, which was highly concentrated in his unique pheromones. Kissing down to the centre of his chest, you ran your tongue over his pectorals, waiting for his nub to completely stand up. Sitting back on your haunches, you picked up the still new duster and glided the soft feathers over his ribs, gently circling his nipple, making him shiver in bliss.

"Fucking hell, baby! Is this the reason you stopped to...ah...grab the damn...mmm," he gasped out. You noted that his ribs were rather sensitive and directed your full attention on rubbing the feathers back and forth at that spot, making him squirm in pleasure. You stared fixedly at his nipple as it went from a flat pink circle to a hard, stiff peak.

Once it was fully erect, you wrapped your lips around the pink nub and sucked gently, earning an erotic moan from your boyfriend. _I knew he was sensitive here, you thought in glee._

You sucked and gently bit on the nipple while playing with the other, making him grip the sheets tightly. Sucking on the neglected twin with similar care, you popped the nub with a loud smack and gave Levi a small grin.

"Yum," you said roguishly. Your eyes sparkled with mischief. Levi looked at you, red-faced, mouth agape and breath shallow. _Red suits him._

Moving down to his abdominal muscles, you pressed your lips to each ab, giving him eight kisses in total. You glided your tongue in-between the two columns, moaning loudly.

Levi was unable to find words to describe your behaviour. He watched you in awe as you licked his torso up and down like how you would do to an ice-cream melting on a hot day.

"Damn, woman! What's gotten into you?!" he panted.

"You have no fucking idea how much I craved to have a taste of those hot abs of yours. You barely ever let me take the lead but today, things are going to be different." You gave him a sharp look. "Sit back and relax and watch your kitten pleasure you, Daddy."

You placed a pillow against the headboard and told him to lie comfortably. He moved to sit as you had instructed and looked at you with sensuous stormy eyes. You grabbed his cravat and tied his arms together onto the bedpost. He garbled indignantly but you shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Sh. No complaining."

You took off your bra, sighing with relief as they were released from the tight band of elastic and removed your panties, flinging them over your head.

Sticking a finger inside your mouth, you rounded your eyes and faked a little girl's appearance. You shimmied, making your boobs jiggle enticingly. "You want some of this, Daddy? Hm?"

"Oh yes, princess! God, I am one lucky son of a bitch," he said, watching your breasts bounce tantalisingly, approving of the gesture.

"Oh yes, you are."

"Why are you so goddamn sexy?! Fuck, keep being an insubordinate, Cadet. It really turns me on," groaned Levi, biting his lip.

You bent over his groin with a smirk and made eye contact with him. Unbuttoning his trousers, you grasped the fly with your teeth and leisurely unzipped him, earning a low masculine whine. You pulled his pants off hurriedly, anxious to feel his skin against yours.

You grinned, scraping your teeth on your tongue as you noted his very obvious and painful hard on. Nuzzling your nose all over his precum stained, clothed crotch, you inhaled his scent deeply, letting out a primal groan. Levi bucked his hips and whimpered your name. You kissed his tent and circled your thumb over his inner thighs while looking into his eyes, teasing him and making him squirm uncomfortably.

"Let me hear you say it, Heichou." _Let's see how you beg for it, Levi._

Levi was having an inner turmoil. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment. He badly wanted to just rip his cravat off the bedpost and push you to the bed and fuck you senseless but there was something raunchy about having his woman take the dominant role. He bit his tongue and swallowed his pride. For you. He'd do anything for you. _I'm such a whipped pussy,_ he thought in shame.

"Tease me, baby! Suck on my cock till I cum for you! You know what I want, what I need!" he whispered, his tone low and defeated.

Something inside you roared as you heard him plead desperately. Levi Ackerman, a man never bowing down to others for anything in his life, always getting what he wants by his own doing, was begging you to satisfy him. You felt incredibly powerful and it made you fall in love with this man a thousand times over.

"It would be my pleasure."

You removed his boxers and held his thick, weeping cock, kissing the tip gently. You grabbed the duster once more and tickled his member with the soft quills, watching it throb.

Levi sighed in satisfaction and thrust his hips upward, silently asking for more. His voice was low and throaty, groans and whimpers occasionally slipping out making you drown in your own wetness. You felt your feminine juices flow down your thighs and sighed in desire.

Throwing away the duster, you slid your fingers inside your sopping pussy, pumping your fingers up and down as you fisted his cock with your other hand. You knew Levi was watching you pleasure yourself while you touched him, knowing it would drive him crazy with want.

"Fuck. Oh baby," he said in a raspy voice.

"Your cock is too dry, Levi. It needs some lube, don't you think?" you said, devilishly. You slipped your fingers out of your womanhood and rubbed it all over his dick. You couldn't believe how much cum had accumulated on your hand, you were that soaked.

"Ah, shit! Ngnnn...F/N!"

Licking your dry lips, you took his cock inside your mouth, sucking little by little until his entire length was enveloped in your tight, hot channel.

Levi shouted in pleasure as he bucked wildly. You bobbed your head up and down, tongue swirling and teeth lightly scraping his sensitive skin. You let go of his member and moved your mouth to his ball sack, taking one scrotum in your mouth as you jerked his cock.

"Goddamnit! Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Levi hissed as you sucked on his sensitive globes.

_I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve, Daddy._

You ran your tongue down his scrotal raphe, the line running down the middle of his scrotum, which was especially erogenous. You heard Levi cry out and smirked inwardly, your chest puffing with pride. _Blowjobs really do bring a man to their knees._

"You like me going down and dirty on you, Levi?" you asked him breathily. He nodded like a madman, panting hard and moaning loudly.

"You're so fucking good at this! How are you so fucking...ah! Shit!"

You devoured him once more, sucking vigorously and slurping noisily, cheeks full of his dick and saliva dripping down your mouth. You looked at him and saw that he had closed his eyes shut tightly. You punched his thigh to make him gaze at you and growled lustfully.

"I want you to cum in my mouth. Cum, hard. Look at me when you do."

A few more sucks and tugging on his balls had Levi floating in cloud nine, screaming loudly, and shooting his semen into your mouth. His skin glistened with perspiration and muscles flexed as he arched his body, thrusting himself into your mouth. You choked on his heavy load, but remained strong and swallowed it all. A few drops trickled down your chin and you wiped it off, sitting back on your legs and savouring him with a few smacks of your tongue.

"Daddy tastes so good," you murmured to yourself. His fluids were indeed divine; he was not entirely bitter and distasteful as men usually turned out to be in your past experience. He had more of an intense, concentrated, tangy musk with just a hint of mild sweetness as his predominant flavour.

You heard an inhuman sound that had your eyes opening wide in alarm. You realized with a start that you had been indulging in your Levi fantasies and had completely forgotten about the reality in front of you. Levi's eyes were black, pupils completely overpowering his irises; you barely made out a silver ring surrounding the dark opening. He was gritting his teeth, mouth feral. The sight of his cock in your mouth and you ingesting his seed had his beast crawling out of it's cage.

"You love my cum that much, slut?!" he hissed. His hands had come undone from the constant movement of your sinful activities and he fisted his hands, clenching and unclenching. You looked at him with equal vehemence and responded tightly.

"Yeah, I fucking love your cum, you dirty bastard!"

You attacked him as he leaped towards you, lips meeting in a fierce embrace, teeth clashing and tongues twisting. You grunted in pain as he gripped your waist with a bruising force and lifted you on top of him as he lied back on the bed.

"Ride me, baby girl. Show Daddy what those hips can do," he growled.

"Mmm...yeah," you gasped as you sunk on his manhood. This mounting position filled your cavern delightfully with his thick member while your walls gripped Levi's cock and squeezed every ounce of restraint in him, making him lose his breath.

You started moving your hips up and down, sliding out till just the tip remained and then slamming back with full force. You cried out and Levi groaned in pleasure, holding your hips and moving his own pelvis to an erratic rhythm.

You continued to ride him, using your legs as leverage to balance yourself while you brushed your hands up your stomach and teased your nipples, rolling them between your digits and pinching them slightly. You tangled your fingers in your hair and gnawed on your lip, swerving on his cock, feeling him stroke all over your pulsing walls and rubbing your clit inadvertently against his groin.

"Fuck!" you mewled.

Your boyfriend feasted his hungry eyes on you, watching you touch your body and move provocatively on top of him, causing him to become more excited. He could feel his erection harden inside your contracting walls even further.

"Damn, this is a mighty fine sight to behold," Levi said, grinning wickedly. "That's it kitten, use Daddy's big cock to please that dirty pussy of yours," he encouraged.

Levi knew he was quite deep inside you but he figured he could set you up for a mind-blowing orgasm if he got you positioned a little differently. He rested his palms on your hips and stilled your movements.

"F/N, sit up for me."

You obeyed, moving from leaning forward over him to sitting back, legs stretching out slowly. Levi moved to sit up with you, wrapping your legs around his hips and pulling you to him, making him ram his dick inside you.

"Ah!" you sobbed out, arms around his neck and head thrown back in pleasure. You felt his hard cock shift inside you, rubbing your cervix, making you unprepared for the waves of ecstasy that assaulted you.

"You like that, baby?" Levi smirked, knowing he was deep as he could physically be inside you.

"Y-yes! Right there!" you screamed helplessly. He thrust upwards, pushing into you with a rattling force and you groaned, grinding your hips in desperate circles as you felt a fire burn at the pit of your womb. It seemed like the need for dominance had fused out, leaving only the mutual feelings of passion to remain between your bodies.

"Levi, I'm going to-" you gasped, unable hold back your impending orgasm.

"Cum for me, F/N. I want to see you lose control," growled Levi, biting your earlobe and swirling his tongue inside your ear canal.

Your chest heaved as you shook at the severity of tingles that raced up your spine. Knowing that your man was watching you, you pressed your body against his and exposed your throat, wanting to give him a damn good show, H/C flowing down your back as you reached your peak, leaving you dazed and completely disoriented. Levi stared in awe as he witnessed your body break down at it's climax, your abdominal muscles rippling as your orgasm washed over your lax form. Your eyes were closed, mouth parted and an expression of euphoria bloomed over your flushed face.

"Beautiful," he whispered, enchanted by the pinnacle of your sexual coupling.

You looked down at him zealously, hands pushing back his locks and caressing his cheeks. You gently rocked your hips against his and pecked his lips, murmuring, "Please."

Levi's penis twitched. The cardinal impulsion to splash your womb with his cum clobbered his mind, his cock painfully hard and filled to the brim with a fresh charge of emission. He could see that you weren't fully appeased, by the frantic circling of your hips.

"Naughty little kitten, you want more, don't you?" he rasped out darkly.

"Please!" you nodded in agreement, thirsty for his cock.

Well, who was he to deny his irresistible little princess? You wanted more, he would give you more.

He removed his manhood from your pussy and pushed you down on the bed, taking in your nude form. You grinned fiendishly and pushed his chest backwards with your foot, creating a large gap. He looked at you, surprised, eyes widening in curiosity at your actions.

"Have you ever seen me stretch, Daddy?" you asked him with round, blinking eyes.

You extended your right leg up, lifting it to a ninety-degree angle and bent it at the knee a few times to get the tendons moving fluidly. Carefully stretching your lower limb back up, you flexed your leg with the help of your hands until it finally lied beside your head. You felt your hamstrings pull slightly but it didn't give you much discomfort as you were quite adept at flexibility, your expertise being in 3DMG after all.

Levi gaped at your smirking form, taking in the glorious sight of your body contorted in the lewdest way possible, metaphorical angels singing and floating about his head in awe. Your pussy was completely spread open, the lips of your nether region pulled back to expose your quivering wet channel, glistening bright pink with your juices. Your clitoris was erect and throbbing, yearning for his touch. You pointed your index finger at his face and curved it, eyes giving him a 'come hither' look.

"Fuck. Me."

Levi let out an animalistic growl and forced his hard cock into your battered pussy, making you scream in pleasure and pain. He firmly pressed your leg to your chest as he thrust irregularly, each push rattling your bones and causing you to gasp.

"Yeah...yeah...oh fuck yeah!" You couldn't stop your voice from crying out as your body buzzed in erotic pleasure, each thrust getting you closer and closer to your orgasm, the muscles of your stretched leg starting to burn at the continuous strain.

"I swear, I have the most naughtiest, filthiest, sexiest woman in the world under me. Oh baby, you're so fucking tight. Fuck!" Levi groaned.

"Levi! Oh damn it, I'm going to burst! Ah!" you screamed as your pussy clenched on his cock tightly, making Levi grunt wildly. Your walls milked his cock as your juices coated his member and Levi jerked inside you.

"It's too much!" you cried out.

"I'm giving you my cum, you little sex kitten! You better take it all nice and good!" he shouted as his hips grinded into you, twitching and spasming harshly, spurts of his essence gushing into you like liquid fire.

"Fuck!" you arched, your stretched leg relaxing back to rest on the bed as you tightened your walls, sighing at the staggering feeling of his cum flowing inside you.

Levi slumped on you, fully spent and exhausted as you laid there panting, arms and legs stretched out wide. Your heart was beating fast and you winced as you felt your body stiffen in pain. You didn't know how much time had passed as you inhaled shakily, trying to capture your breath to mumble something to your limp and unmoving boyfriend.

"Don't fall asleep on me Levi."

"I'm not brat, give me a second."

It took all of Levi's energy to roll over and prop himself up on his elbows, glancing at you with a satisfied smile.

"You really are something, F/N," he panted.

You beamed at him, chuckling as you laid still, unable to move a muscle.

"I can't move. I don't think I can even walk. Goddamnit. It hurts," you said in a breathy voice. "Shit, I'm oozing. How much cum do you have stored in there?" You pointed at his scrotum.

Levi laughed out loud, lying beside you to wrap his arm around your waist. "Did I fuck you good?" he asked, pressing his nose into your cheek. "Mm," you moaned, a satisfied expression curving your face. "So good, I can't even get up. How am I supposed to fight like this?"

"We'll find a way. Don't worry."

"Asshole. I can feel you smirking against my neck. Fuck," you whined in pain.

Levi hugged you even closer and chuckled. "You know me well, baby. I like it when you're sore from my cock inside you."

"When I'm able to move again, I'll ride your dick till it falls off, mark my words. You're not getting out of it easy."

"Mm," he groaned, kissing your neck. "Is that a promise? Because I can't wait."

You smiled toothily at his eager tone and replied back playfully. "That's a promise. Just you wait."

* * *

The wind breezed over your head, your hair flying about as you stared at the full moon, thinking quietly. You were precariously balanced on the roof of the castle, sitting in a twisted position to avoid accidentally pulling on your bruised core. The cool air of the night brushed across your exposed neck and arms, giving you a slight chill. It was nearing midnight and you couldn't sleep.

Your body had somehow managed to relax to the point where you were able to drag yourself to take a bath. Levi helped you to a great extent, massaging your aching spine, arms and legs to provide your worn out body with some form of relief. _Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without Levi._ Even though your body was highly against any type of extreme movement that had you cramping unbearably, the call of the moon was far too strong for you to resist. Thus, on the roof sat your weakened self, observing the surrounding with a serene gaze.

The atmosphere was, for the most part peaceful, the only sounds being that of rustling leaves and chirping crickets echoing throughout the forest. The woods always looked different at night. Everything had an unfamiliar slant to it. As if the daytime trees, flowers and stones had gone to bed and sent slightly more ominous versions of themselves to take their places once darkness arose. It was a gorgeous night, no clouds in sight and the airspace an extraordinary mix of deep blue and purple, almost black but not quite. The sky was dark, tranquillity married to a poetry of stars. It was the softness that called body and brain to rest and let the heart go to its steady rhythm. Night came as a reward of sorts, a restfulness above to calm the soul. You believed that you were a selenophile, preferring the company of the moon and the stars than your fellow comrades at times where the depressing side of your subconscious decided to lug you to the deep end of things.

The first time you found yourself seeking solace at the magnificent view of the night sky and the bright celestial body was the day you returned from your first expedition. The sheer terror, bloodshed and overall experience of war had shook you and you knew a part of your soul was wrenched away, never to return. Innocence was something that was non-existent at times of a siege and Commander Erwin's speech had sunk only after witnessing the gruesome tragic of the humanoid creatures wreaking havoc on your fellow soldiers. The feeling of being surrounded by death was terrifying, making you paranoid and allowing you to lose hope that you would ever make it to the end to experience what the entire Legion struggled to achieve. Freedom. You had sat for hours, crying for all those who had lost their lives, unable to accept that this was the current reality of your people.

Your rooftop escapade was something that you started doing thoughtlessly whenever you craved to be alone and away from your fellow inquisitive cadets. At the time, you were a loner, not having any friends and keeping to yourself for the most part. You had been successful at not getting caught after hours during the first five attempts but on the sixth visit, you had a surprise visitor waiting for you.

Levi had been squatting on the tile, not at all shocked to see you sneaking across the roof in the middle of the night, especially when you were supposed to resting as the next day was an expedition. You had frozen at the sight of him, his eyes staring into your soul as if reading your mind and understanding the mental chaos that was tormenting you, his wordless command hypnotizing you to heave yourself up and sit next to him, muttering a small hello.

You had stayed up for an hour talking. Him, listening to your rambles about the fears that plagued you and you, feeling the relief of confessing your bottled emotions to someone who would not judge you or admonish you. It had become an unspoken agreement and you would meet him, waiting for you on days that had the Corps wallowing in misery. This had been your real experience of getting to know your mysterious Corporal. Not your punishments or your sneaky attempts at trying to read up on his profile.

Sighing at your thoughts, you breathed in the crisp air and laid back, the rough surface of the tile digging into your back. You heard scuffling noises and grinned, turning your head to face the newcomer.

"You're supposed to be resting, brat. What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Tch."

It was the same dialogue that was repeated at every meet-up and it made you smile like an idiot for some reason. Levi sat next to you and laid back as well, draping his arm around your shoulder and you snuggled into him, breathing his calming scent.

"What's got you down today? I'm a little peeved that my Sex God skills didn't have you sleeping for fourteen hours straight."

You giggled, shaking your head. "My body is definitely broken, I can assure you. It's just, my mind feels restless. I don't know why."

"Understandable. Our line of work make us have heavy mental and physical repercussions, mental trauma being one of them." You nodded, already having heard this from him long time back, when you were a trainee. You realized that this was the first time both of you were observing the stars together after becoming a couple and you reached down to weave your fingers through his own digits, your face pushing into his chest.

"I missed this," you murmured.

"Our impromptu meetings? You live with me, F/N. What's there to miss?" He turned to look at you, eyes burning with curiosity.

"The feeling of sitting next to you while watching the moon. To me, it's two things that I love and crave and it always relaxes me, alleviating any stress that I have. Makes me feel safe." You rolled to your side and played with his shirt. "Your words always make me feel better, Levi. Not only that; your smell is quite intoxicating. When I'm struggling to keep my mind focused, your scent always grounds me. The combination of you and the gravitational pull of the moon is so befuddling to me, I can't really explain it."

Levi stared at you with an unreadable look in his eye as he tipped your head back and searched your face. He saw your E/C orbs glimmering with love, your arms moving to wrap around him and rub slow circles, making him breathe heavily. He had missed this too. Listening to you voice your thoughts so openly without any restraint was something that he craved as well; it had been an opportunity to get to know you better. To learn what kind of person you were. He hadn't perceived it at the time but each visit had triggered something, a bond beginning to form between him and you, without either party realizing. Your souls had been merging together way before your bodies ever did. His breath hitched as his brain deduced the reasoning behind the odd behaviour of your bodies and minds.

You were his soulmate.

His moments with you were a tenacious, profound and lingering emotion which no words could encompass. A soulmate is not someone you can walk away from that easily. It's someone you can't imagine being without, a person whom you believe is worth sticking with and fighting for. He couldn't even bear the thought of losing you, his heart twisting painfully at the mere concept of not having you beside him. He tightened his hold and pressed his nose to yours.

"I feel the same, baby. You make me feel like I'm on cloud nine. I can never get enough of you. Just you being in my embrace like this, it's really overwhelming." He traced his palms over your spine as he spoke passionately, incapable of holding back his wavering emotions. He couldn't believe he was admitting so much to someone but he didn't feel the urge to stop either. It felt surreal. He wanted to let you know what he was feeling. His heart raced as he nuzzled your cheek while whispering closely, feeling you shiver at his deep voice and push your body into his in return.

"How your body fits me so perfectly, every bit of you molding to press against mine like an interlocking puzzle piece. How well you read me, understanding my thoughts and actions without me having to explain in detail. I love how you never look at me solely as Humanity's Strongest but consider me as Levi Ackerman, a fellow human with emotions just like anyone else. It amazed me how you never got offended when I treated you harshly, I was such a bastard to you, pushing you beyond your limits during training and giving you punishments for the smallest mistakes. I was so relieved at how you never looked at me differently when you learned about my shitty past. I'm a despicable, fucked up human, F/N. I-"

"Levi, no! Please, don't say that," you responded in despair, voice choking with emotion. Your heart ached at his broken tone and all you wanted to do was wrap your arms around him and never let him go. You felt his shuddering warm breath hit your face and his lips caress your cheek, eyes staring into your own two orbs as he spoke.

"No, let me finish. I'm a fucked up piece of shit. I've done things that I regret. So I kept everybody at a distance. I always imagined that I'd end up alone since all those who managed to get too close, left me in the blink of an eye. Yet, here you are. Still with me. I can tell you with full honesty, I'm a selfish man. With our age difference and the entire world against us, I know I don't deserve you, you're an angel. But I can't let you go. I simply won't let you go. You're mine. My precious gem. I'll damn well protect you till I die. I love you, F/N L/N."

You gasped, thick, fat tears rolling down your face as you sighed in happiness at his heartfelt confession. Your heart skipped multiple beats, causing a flurry of heady sensations to flow through your body. Your lips searched his own and locked in a sweet kiss, sparks igniting and making you moan blissfully. He responded equally, his soft mouth caressing you, conveying his intimate feelings through his kiss. He was a man of action after all.

"I love you too, Levi. You mean so much to me, I'd die if something ever happened to you. Stay by my side. Don't leave me. You're mine too," you sobbed.

Levi wiped your tears and gazed at you, besotted. He pecked your temple and murmured, "Tell me you're mine. I want to hear your sweet voice."

"Only if you do the same. I am yours, Levi Ackerman."

"I am yours as well, F/N L/N."

You shared another brief kiss and smiled at each other, feeling elated. You stared into his gun metal eyes, hopelessly smitten. The peace that fell upon you after that was tender and assuaging.

You broke the silence, sniffing loudly, wiping your eyes inconspicuously, unable to keep quiet. "Ah, this is so cheesy. Also, I want to address this. You're not that old. Like what, you're in your early thirties? Pshht, big deal."

Levi chuckled, bumping his forehead into yours. "Really? That's what's concerning you right now? I just poured my heart out to you. Cheesy, huh? Says the woman who just sobbed her brains out listening to my declaration."

"Well, you seemed pretty upset about it. You know I don't care about what other people think of our relationship. Everybody who knows us accepted us pretty easily. Well, except Mikasa. Kind of. But she's okay with it now! And even if they didn't, I wouldn't give two shits," you said confidently, rubbing your nose against his.

Levi kissed your cheek and murmured affectionately, "You really love me enough to stay by my side, Cadet? Even when I'm being an overbearing Corporal?"

"Is that even a question? Hell, yes!"

You and Levi remained snuggling on the roof for a few more hours, looking up at the sky and talking about your relationship, simply finding excuses to cuddle even after Levi informed you that it was pretty late, because you just loved being enveloped in his arms. Finally, he hauled you up and both of you scampered back to your shared quarters where Levi took you to new heights once again, making slow, sweet love to you, all night long.

Whether you're designed by the universe to be soulmates or two loving people who have settled for each other's strengths and weaknesses, the decision is yours. And you made that choice with Levi. You didn't need to look back because he was your present and your future. To be with your soulmate is one of the precious treasures of life. Endless days of joy and laughter, and countless nights of deep embrace, unravelling the mysteries of the universe one by one.

~.~

Fin

~.~

*

A/N - This is the only story I will publish here. I do have another story up on AO3 and Wattpad (same account name) and ideas for future stories. If you like my stories, check them out! :)


End file.
